Endemoniadamente tierno
by yola1996acuario
Summary: si alguna vez, Mukuro, pensó que hacerle un favor a su hermano mayor era una perdida de tiempo y de neuronas, no podía estar mas arrepentido, ahora podría hacerle hasta un altar a Daemon y pedir su santificación. 6927! DaemonxGiotto! MPreg!
1. Capitulo 1: Niñero

**Holaaaa chicas/os este es mi segundo fic de Khr y llego en algo si como de la nada y me dieron unas ganas increibles de escribirlo...no se si lo actualice tan rapido como mi otro fic pero lo hare tan rapido como mis dedos me den!**

 **ah se me olvidaba esta es una pareja 6927~**

 **No creo que este fic sea muy largo tal ve caps y si se puede hasta diez no creo que sean mas...aunque quien sabe...tratare de hacer los capitulos algo largo despues de este, espero sinceramente que les guste, sin mas disfrutenlo!**

 **Khr no me pertenece... quien sabe y un dia si ahorro les obligo a hacer un especial yaoista lol**

* * *

 **Cap. 1: Niñero**

La mirada heterocromática choco con la fastidiada mirada azulina

-No.

El mayor suspiro por quien sabe cuanta vez, había tenido esta conversación durante casi toda la tarde y ya se acercaba la hora que tenia que llamar al rubio para confirmar planes.

-Solo será por esta noche, Mukuro.

El chico de 14 años en el sofá soltó un bufido aun con los brazos cruzados en una clara negativa antes de volver a mirar a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya he dicho que no, Daemon. Y es mi ultima palabra, ya tengo planes.

El nombrado también se cruzo de brazos no aguantaba cuando su hermano menor se ponía en ese plan de No-te-voy-a-hacer-caso-por-mas-esfuerzo-que-hagas.

-Solo tienes que verlo, ni siquiera tienes que jugar con él, solo tienes que estar ahí.

Y era cierto, el pequeño Tsuna a pesar del constante apapacho familiar que tenia que soportar, era bastante independiente en sus acciones, y no le dejaba a nadie que no fuese de su familia cuidar de él, además estaba el hecho de que no era un niño pequeño por mas que se viese como uno.

-No le tengo paciencia a los mocosos.

Al parecer el adolecente no pensaba lo mismo.

-Juegas con Nagi y ella tiene 8.

Daemon tenia un punto en eso, al ser la única niña en su familia era a la que mas mimaban y consentían, y aun así no era una malcriada para alegría del mayor, suficiente tenia con soportar a M.M. cada que venia a hacer una tarea o algo con Mukuro. Además que era la luz de los ojos de ambos hermanos, y la cuidaban como una muñeca de cristal.

-Es diferente, es mi hermana.

Hermana que hoy estaría en una pijamada a un par de casas con la niña de los Sasagawa.

-¿Que es lo que quieres para ver al hermano de Giotto-kun?

La sonrisa que el adolecente le dio no le gusto para nada al mayor.

-Tu caja de chocolates artesanales Suizos rellenos de licor y caramelo.

Impensable.

-No.

La sonrisa socarrona del chico de mirada heterocromática se ensancho ante la tajante respuesta.

-Kufufufu entonces olvídate de que vea al mocoso, olvídate de salir con tu rubio o ve con el mocoso y te olvidas de tener acción esta noche.

Deamon quería jalarse el cabello. No, quería jalárselos a su hermano, ya se estaba cansado de que Giotto cada que no encontraba a nadie que viera al pequeño castaño lo llevara con ellos, siendo él dejado de lado, no es que no le agradase el pequeño hermano de su pareja, si es que era adorable, solo que Giotto tenia un _pequeño_ complejo de hermano y donde estuviese el menor la atención del rubio era fácilmente volcada hacia él; con mucho pesar miro a su hermano menor.

 _Todo sea por un bien mayor_ …en este caso una cita a solas con Giotto-kun.

Se repitió eso un par de veces antes de volver a hablar.

-Esta bien.

La cara de Mukuro fue un poema, la verdad sea dicha, el creía que por mas que se burlase de la debilidad de su hermano mayor por el rubio este no cedería la ultima caja de sus adorados chocolates que trajo de su ultimo viaje a Suiza, viaje hecho con el rubio y su hermano menor; Mukuro no quería cuidar de un mocoso, aunque no le conocia, por lo que había escuchado era muy apegado a Giotto y le estaría fastidiando todo el rato, no como su querida y tierna hermanita que era tan suave como una trufa de chocolate, puede que el también tuviese complejo de hermana.

Mukuro gruñendo se alejo de su hermano, tendría que llamar a Ken y Chizuka para cancelar sus planes de fastidiar las patrullas nocturnas de Ave-kun.

 _Que mejor manera de pasar el viernes en la noche que cuidar al hermano del novio de Daemon. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. ¡Gracias Daemon!_

* * *

Giotto corría de un lado a otro del dúplex viendo que no faltase nada a su querido, adorable y tierno hermanito menor, hace unos minutos le había llamado Daemon diciéndole que Mukuro podría cuidar a su lindo y adorable Tsu, si solo su tío Reborn no se hubiese ido con Xanxus a visitar al abuelo Timoteo lo hubiese dejado con cualquiera de los dos, lastimosamente ni su primo ni su tío estarían en Namimori hasta dentro de una semana.

Antes de que llamase su novio había estado pensando en llamar a Alaude pero este se había ido a China por el llamado de su tío Fon, y su hermano, Kyo-kun, había empezado desde algún tiempo sus patrullas por la ciudad, al igual como lo hizo Alaude en su tiempo; no queriendo interrumpir las actividades de Kyo-kun pensó en llamar a Asari pero este había ido a llevar a su primo Takeshi al hospital por su brazo roto el cual le estaba causando un poco de fiebre, brazo el cual se rompió cambiando de lugar con Tsu cuando este casi cae de las escaleras del colegio, por lo cual el menor gano un pedestal inamovible en la mente de Giotto y Hayato, había pensado en llamar a G pero ni el ni su sobrino estaban en la ciudad por los tramites que tuvieron que ir a hacer a Italia, por ultimo pensó en Knuckle pero el tenia que cuidar no solo a sus dos hermanos menores sino también a la hermanita de Daemon, ya que Kyoko y Nagi habían acordado hacer una de sus famosas pijamadas, solo había mandado a Tsu una vez ya que estaba Ryohei asique no estaría aburrido jugando con la pequeña Sasagawa, lo cual hasta ahora se seguía arrepintiendo, cuando lo fue a recoger su pequeño hermanito estaba con las uñas de las manos y pies totalmente pintadas de rosa brillante, vestido con uno de los femeninos vestidos de Kyoko y para rematar tenia lazos en el cabello, no es que se viera mal si es que parecía una de esas niñitas de revista, pero descarto rápidamente la idea no queriendo volver a repetir el miniparo cardiaco que casi sufrio el ver así a su hermanito, claro que luego le hecho toda la culpa a Knuckle pero al verle en el mismo estado que su hermano prefirió callar; no podía pensar en Lampo ya que todavía estaba cuidando de su hermanito recién nacido con ayuda de algunas de las sirvientas de su casa, aun sentía la muerte temprana de sus padre en el accidente, un accidente del cual solo Lambo se pudo salvar siendo sacado del vientre de su madre con una operación de emergencia.

-Gio-nii estaré bien

El nombrado salió de sus pensamientos a al ver como su lindo y pequeño hermanito se acercaba a él con su libro, el cual le regalo el tío Reborn en su cumpleaños, desde su tío le dio el presente a su pequeño hermanito no lo soltaba ni para dormir y no se lo quería mostrar a nadie, ¡ni siquiera a él! Respetando su privacidad no lo ojeo ni cuando tenia la oportunidad de coger el libro cuando el pequeño dormía, tampoco se quería arriesgar por las amenazas de muerte que recibió de su tío, por mas curiosidad que tuviese.

-¿Tsu?

El pequeño moreno miro a su hermano con sus enormes ojos caramelo aun abrazando el libro de cuero negro.

-¿Si, Gio-nii?

Giotto cada que veía a su hermano se derretía igual que los masmallows que le encantaba comer a su primo Byakuran; agitando la cabeza se agacho poniéndose a la altura de su hermanito.

-Tsu, el hermano de Daemon va venir a cuídate.

El menor miro incrédulo a su hermano mayor, siempre que salia le dejaba con su tío Reborn y su increíble mascota, su primo Xanxus o los amigos de este, o en caso de que estos no andubiesen cerca Alaude-nii-san y Kyo-Kun, G-nii-san, Asari, Knuckle, o raramente Lampo le vinian a cuidar. Siempre que le dejaba solo era con alguien que conocía de mucho tiempo, por lo que no notaba tanto que la hacían de niñeros, pero hacer que el hermano de su novio viniese exclusivamente para cuidarlo era demasiado, además no le conocía, por extraño que fuese nunca lograba coincidir con ninguno de los dos hermanos menores de Daemon-nii-san.

-Ya estoy grande para tener un niñero.

Y lo estaba. Tenia 12 años, aunque por su estatura y aspecto se viese de 8 o de 9, era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de si mismo.

-Lo se, pero el va venir a hacerte compañia.

Giotto le revoloteo aun mas los alborotados cabellos castaños, dándole una sonrisa apaciguadora. Giotto sabia que su hermano era capaz de cuidar de si mismo, pero para él aun era muy pequeño y fragil.

-No necesito que nadie venga.

Giotto observo a su hermanito antes de que este estrechase mas su libro inflando las mejillas en un gesto adorable pero descontento. El rubio torció el gesto no le gustaba ver a su hermanito descontento o gruñón.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?– Giotto vio como su pequeño hermanito levantaba la mirada rápidamente, con la boca ligeramente abiertamente sorprendido.– Puedo llamar a Daemon y cancelar.– De pronto una idea le surgió haciéndole sonreír. No queria cancelar y su hermanito no quería a nadie para que se quedase con él. ¿Porque no traer a Daemon con ellos?– O mejor ¡que venga Daemon y Mukuro vemos una maratónica de películas!

Tsuna agito la cabeza rechazando las ideas aunque le agradaba pasar tiempo con ambos chicos no quería quitarles su tiempo a solas.

-No te agobies, Gio-nii.– Tsuna forzó una sonrisa creíble que pareció engañar a su hermano. Era un gran actor.– Me quedare con el hermano de Daemon-nii-san.

Giotto le miro dudoso

-Seguro? Me puedo quedar si quieres.

Tsuna sonrió mas relajado mientras agitaba la cabeza ante la excesiva preocupación del rubio.

-Ve y diviértete, Gio-nii.

Giotto permaneció en silencio unos minutos antes de volver a mirar a su hermano en busca de algún sentimiento negativo, al no encontrarlo suspiro revoloteando nuevamente los cabellos castaños de su hermanito.

-Esta bien. Daemon y Mukuro llegaran en unos minutos, terminare de alistarme y bajo, si es que llegan antes de que baje los haces pasar, ¿si?

-¡Si, Gio-nii!

Antes de que subiese al segundo piso del dúplex el rubio miro algo dudoso al castaño.

-¿Tsu?

Tsuna inclino su cabeza de lado adorablemente sin soltar su libro.

-¿Si, Gio-nii?

Giotto dudo por un segundo pero necesitaba encontrar su corbata antes de que llegase su novio.

-¿Haz visto mi corbata negra?

Tsuna soltó una risa juguetona, si la había visto, en León y su nuevo chalequito negro, claro que lo había hecho bajo la atenta mirada de su amado tío Reborn, seguía sin entender como es que las personas le seguían teniendo tanto miedo, su tío era la persona mas agradable, y sádica, que conocía, además de un buen instructor. El menor agito la cabeza de manera negativa sonriendo inocentemente.

-Nooo…pero te queda mejor la azul que esta en tu gabinete.

Giotto asintió revolviéndole nuevamente los cabellos del menor, sin ver esa sonrisa para nada inocente que estaba mostrando.

* * *

Desde que Mukuro subió al auto de Daemon exigió su pago, el mayor no siendo idiota solo le dio un cuarto de la caja con la promesa de que le daría el resto cuando le fuese a recoger. Satisfecho el menor guardo parte de los chocolates de su chaqueta militar de Kokuyo comiéndose un par ante la atenta mirada de su hermano, internamente se estaba riendo y divirtiendo en grande, y como no hacerlo si es que su hermano abandono su tan adorados chocolates artesanales suizos por una cita con el rubio. No le entendía, ni cuando salía con Elena cedía sus chocolates ni los que le entregaban otras chicas y chicos en San Valentín, aceptando todos y cada uno que le ofreciesen, siendo esa otra de las razones por la cuales la relación con Elena llego a su fin.

La diversión se fue cuando estacionaron el carro en un lujoso edificio de departamentos, si recordaba bien y sabia que lo hacia, Ave-kun vivía en uno de los departamentos de este edificio, no estaba de humor para ver al perfecto cuando se suponía que la haría de niñero así que esperaba no encontrársele. Daemon le llevo por los pasillos hasta llegar a un ascensor yendo hasta el ultimo piso, Mukuro observo divertido como su apacible hermano perdía algo de su usual compostura revisando su aliento, dándole la ultima revisión a su ropa, y otras cosas de las que el menor empezó a tomar como ridículas.

-Kufufufu si así estas ahora que llevan no se cuantos años no quiero ni imaginar como estarás en el día de la boda.

Aunque lo decía en broma, el heterocromatico observo con incredulidad como las mejillas del que hasta ahora daba por imperturbable hermano, se ruborizaban tan ligeramente y para un Spade eso era lo mismo a que estuviese rojo como una remolacha.

-Callate.

 _Va enserio._

Puede que en ese momento recién cayera en cuenta de ese hecho, pero todas las señales siempre estuvieron ahí. El trato diferente, las concesiones que le daba al rubio, el permitirle llevar a su hermanito en sus citas, dejar sus tan amados chocolates, cambiar de colonia por que el rubio le regalo una de diferente aroma, priorizar al rubio en todo, las acciones de afecto que le daba sin importar quienl estuviese presente y muchas otras.

 _Ratas, ahora tenía un cuñado_.

Y si era como decía su hermano, también tenia un _concuñado_.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el ascensor se abrió dejando visible una puerta. Mukuro observaba divertido las acciones de su hermano, ya luego le chantajearía con ello, por ahora solo tomaría nota de todo lo que hiciese.

Daemon toco una par de veces la puerta antes de que escuchase un par de pasos acercarse, no eran los de Giotto-kun de eso estaba completamente seguro, estos eran algo mas torpes, la comisura de sus labios se elevaron sin que lo notara, recordaba bien a Giotto-kun cuando eran niños y Tsuna era la viva imagen de Giotto-kun, incluso en esa ligerisima torpeza al estar comodo que al parecer era hereditaria, de no ser por el cabello y los ojos, Tsuna seria como ver a un pequeño Giotto-kun. Luego de unos segundos la puerta fue abierta mostrando al pequeño y adorable castaño que era la luz de los ojos de su novio, esos ojos brillantes, esa sonrisa alegre y esa aura que parecían decir 'quiéreme y cuídame' eran difíciles de ignorar, inconscientemente le devolvió la sonrisa al pequeño castaño antes de que este le taclease al abrazarlo sin soltar su preciado libro.

-¡Daemon-nii-san!

Daemon aun en el suelo lee revolvió los suaves cabellos castaños los cuales parecían estar hechos de suave algodón.

-Nufufufu Tsuna-kun no deberías taclear a las personas apenas las ves.

Al pequeño moreno se le colorearon un poco las sonrosadas mejillas dándole un aspecto todavía mas adorable. Sin duda era igual a Giotto.

-Lo siento, Daemon-nii-san.

Ambos se fueron levantando sacudiendo sus ropas.

Daemon observo el libro que tenia el menor con curiosidad, pero no se arriesgaría a tocarlo sin el consentimiento del menor, había estado presente cuando el sádico demonio de fedorra le dio el libro al menor y también fue amenazado como todo los otros presentes de no tocar el libro sin el consentimiento de Tsuna-kun, quien no quería compartir su presente con nadie que no fuese el hombre de fedorra, aun se le hacia extraño que el pedazo de cielo que era Tsuna-kun le gustase pasar tiempo con el demonio que tenia por tío, y eso que no contaba con el adolecente volátil que tenia por primo y la idolatría con la que lo veía. Sin duda alguna el pequeño cielo necesitba una buena visita al oftamologo.

El mayor revoloteo nuevamente los cabellos castaños del que seria su cuñado.

-Tsuna-kun.– Apenas llamo al menor retiro su mano para que le pusiera su total atención, tenia que presentar a su hermano sin que hiciese sentir al menor que le estaban cuidando, al menos no demasiado.– Te quiero presentar a mi hermano menor.

Apenas termino de decir sus palabras el menor empezó a tratar de ver detrás del mayor que se movió mostrando a un tieso Mukuro, que apenas se dio cuenta que le observaban les dio a ambos su sonrisa socarrona de siempre.

-Kufufufu Mukuro Spade, niño.

Daemon alzo una ceja imitando la sonrisa socarrona de su hermano ante el tono nervioso, puede que nadie lo pudiese notar pero él prácticamente había criado a sus hermanos y les conocía bastante bien.

Bajo la mirada para ver al pequeño moreno y tratar de hacerle una broma a su hermano menor, ya que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podía hacerlas, cuando noto el ceño fruncido de Tsuna-kun y aunque con cualquier gesto el menor se veía sumamente adorable, con el ceño fruncido daba a notar su molestia con Mukuro.

 _Oh oh._

-No soy ningún _niño._

Merda. Lo había olvidado, al pequeño cielo no le gustaba que le digan niño, pequeño, bebe, lindo o similares nadie que no fuese un amigo o un familiar cercano, y Mukuro no cumplía ninguna de esas.

Daemon observo algo curioso como el castaño fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano que parecía haber caído en cuenta de su fatal error, pero lo curioso no era por la molestia del castaño. No, por supuesto que no, sino era por que el adolecente burlón se había quedado estático y no había soltado ninguna puya contra Tsuna-kun; el castaño se giro sobre sus talones y antes de entrar le dio una radiante sonrisa.

-Pasen, Daemon-nii-san. Gio-nii bajara en un momento.

Sin mas el moreno entro dejando a ambos hermanos Spade en la entrada.

 _Demonios_ , si Giotto veía a su hermanito gruñón o molesto se quedaría sin importar que.

Se quería golpear la cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared por no haberle dicho nada del castaño a su hermano, al cual miro reprobadoramente.

-Mukuro será mejor que te disculpes.

Sin mas entro dejando a su hermano aun mudo en la puerta.

* * *

Mukuro despertó de su mutismo ante las palabras de Daemon.

 _¿Qué demonios le había pasado?_

Retrocedió mentalmente mientras seguía a su hermano por el pasillo con una que otra pintura aburrida de algún paisaje; solo había visto a una pequeña figura taclear a Daemon gritando ' _Daemon-nii-san'_ , ni él le decía así, había estado por burlarse de ambos chicos en el suelo hasta que le dio una mirada a la pequeña figura… y era simplemente perfecto. Las cursilerías de Daemon se le estaban pegando.

El pequeño castaño tenia unos enormes ojos caramelo llenos de felicidad, una pequeña nariz de botón, unas lindas mejillas sonrosadas que gritaban 'peñiscame', unos finos labios rosados que se estiraban en una sonrisa tan linda que por un momento lo dejo atontado, por lo pequeño que era el chico calculaba uno años, tal vez 9 exagerando, sus alborotados cabellos castaños se veían suaves a la vista; solo cuando vio a su hermano y al pequeño moreno al que su hermano quedársele mirando se presento, a lo cual el pequeño Usagi-kun frunció el ceño adorablemente aunque la mirada que le dio no tenia nada de adorable, ojos caramelo llenos de alegría cambiaron aclarándose un poco a un tono anaranjado acaramelado llenos de indignación y enojo que prometían sufrimiento y dolor.

 _¿Como alguien tan pequeño podía mirar así?_

Fue un golpe a su orgullo que luego de mirarle así, el menor solo se dirigiese a Daemon sin dirigirle nuevamente la mirada antes de entrar al apartamento.

Salio de sus pensamientos al entrar a la sala, tenia que admitir que el lugar se veía cómodo, no tenia esos angurrientos sofás geométricos mas delgados que un lápiz sino unos cómodos, a la vista, sofás de cuero marrón con una alfombra crema que en el centro ademas de una pequeña mesa de caoba con acolchamiento de cuero del mismo color que los sofás, las televisión estratégicamente colocada frente a los sofás estaba encendida pausada en lo que parecía ser el inicio de la película de La Casa del Lago. ¿Rubio-kun _era tan irresponsable para dejar ver ese tipo de películas al pequeño Usagi-kun?_ Siguió vagando con su mirada por la estancia percatándose de unas fotografías colgadas en una pared, uno pensaría que era normal colgar fotografías pero estas cubrían por completo una pared y estaban pegadas sin un marco ni nada parecido, era como si las tomasen y las pegaran al azar, habían de todos los tamaños pero no ahondo mucho en las imágenes al percatarse de la mirada que le dirigía su hermano mientras le señalaba una puerta que por el letrero se leía ¨cocina¨, suponía que ahí se encontraba Usagi-kun, aunque no se movió.

-Nufufufu Tienes pegados los pies al suelo o que te pasa, Mukuro?

Obiando la broma, Daemon le miraba genuinamente curioso, no queriendo mostrar nada coloco su usual mascara burlona, copiada directamente de su hermano y años de practica.

-Kufufufu yo no soy el que tendrá los pies pegados al suelo cuando vea al rubio en boxers.

Al ver la mirada fastidiada de su hermano mayor empezó a reír y cuando se le coloreo la cara, seguramente por pensar en lo que le dijo, se carcajeo dirigiéndose a la cocina, solo tenia que disculparse con el moreno. _¿Que tan difícil podía ser?_

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Que les parecio? ¿creen que aparecera Reborn o Hibari pronto?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	2. Capitulo 2: Llamada y Disculpa

**Holaaaaa! Chicas/os muchicimas gracias a los que leyeron y dejaron un review!**

 **amudoki: Wao como siempre me encantan tus comentarios! imagina con la familia k se carga Tsu la va a tener algo complicado, pobre Mukuro u.u ...la verdad lo del libro es un secreto por ahora, no se si te guste este cap pero bn a echarle un vistaso e.e ... ah en un rato publicare el sig cap de Llamas temporada 1: Conoceme.**

 **Anonima-Traumada: Aqui esta el sig!**

 **Otaku Life 121: Bn en este fic no es k se miran y puf van al punto sino que se esperara un poquito pero como que hay quimica no?**

 **espero que les guste**

 **KHR no me pertece...Meteria mucho 6927 lol**

* * *

 **Cap 2: Llamada y disculpas**

El pequeño castaño se sentó en la isla de centro de la cocina mientras buscaba el numero que quería entre sus contactos, al encontrarlo llamo.

Espero pacientemente mientras balanceaba las piernas de un lado a otro, seguía bastante molesto con el hermano de Daemon-nii-san, de todo lo que le pudo decir, le dijo ' _niño'_ , seguía comiéndose su molestia; había tenido suficiente al inicio del año con que sus compañeros masculinos se burlasen de su estatura y sus rasgos femeninos, claro que hizo lo que siempre le decían su tío favorito y su primo favorito cuando alguien le molestaba y no le hacían caso, pero que conste que esos chicos se lo habían buscado al llevarle a la azotea pensando que no tendría las suficientes neuronas para saber que era una trampa para intimidarle, lo que nunca pensó fue que quisiesen _comprobar_ que era un chico, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y , bueno solo podía decir que esos chicos habían faltado prácticamente tres meses y dejaron de molestarle haciendo uso de las ultimas neuronas que batallaban por su subsistencia, y por si fuese poco ahora le decían _Tsuna-sama_ para incredulidad del resto de sus compañeros que no supieron la razón de ello y felicidad de su mejor amigo Hayato que se incorporo tarde al inicio del año escolar junto con Takeshi por el viaje a Italia.

-Puede dejar su mensaje después del tono…-

Colgo. Lo que le faltaba, llamaba a su mejor amigo y este ni le contestaba.

Díganle egoísta si querían pero el cuando decía o hacia algo lo quería en el acto.

 _Sfiga._ Llamaría otra vez.

Lo iba volver a intentar pero la llamada ya le había sido devuelta, contesto rápidamente pasando su pulgar por la pantalla.

-¡¿Juudaime?!

La voz preocupada de su mejor amigo siempre era agradable de escuchar, desde que tenia memoria le conocía, sus padres eran amigos, sus hermanos son amigos y ahora ellos eran amigos, claro que el peliplata mas que un amigo le trataba como una muñeca china, como si a la mínima brisa se fuese a romper, solo se lo pasaba por se su mejor amigo y uno de los mas cercanos a él.

-¡Hayato! ¿Como va el viaje?

La respuesta animada no tuvo el efecto esperado.

Escucho como en la otra línea se hacia el silencio por casi medio minuto.

Espero.

-¿Sucedió algo? Puedo tomar un vuelo si-

Al pequeño castaño le recorrió un escalofrió.

Ya sabia a donde se dirigía esto.

¡Y no, no señor!

-No será necesario, solo quería que me dijeras cuando vuelven.– _Piensa, piensa, piensa…Bingo!–_ Y ya que estas por ahí le digas a mi tío Reborn que ya casi acabo el libro y a Xanxus-nii que no se le olvide traer lo que le pedí.

La exclamación de sorpresa al otro lado de la línea no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Reborn-sama esta En Italia?!

Agito sus piernas alegremente mientras sonreía, Hayato veía con devoción y admiración a su tío, misma que él le tenia.

-Mejor que eso, esta donde tu estas~

Silencio

3.

2.

1.

Alejo el celular de su oído, pese a ello aun así escucho perfectamente la exclamación de su mejor amigo, espero hasta que dejo de escucharle, puede que quisiese mucho a Hayato, y si algo le pasase el seria el primero en estar ahí con él, aparte de Takeshi, pero nunca se acostumbraría lo suficiente a las explosivas reacciones que tenia, sus gritos, sus exageradas disculpas, la sarta de groserías que podía soltar aprendidas de G-nii-san, y podía seguir con la lista hasta el cansancio. Cuando dejo de escuchar los gritos del otro lado, tuvo que esperar a que pasasen otra sarta de gritos con una nueva voz añadida, era fácil adivinar quien era ya que por el inconfundible grito _¨¿Qué tanto gritas, mocoso?¨_ de G-nii-san, sabia que era el tío de su mejor amigo, apenas se terminaron los gritos volvió a acercar el celular a su oído.

-¿Que hace en Toscana? Que supiera solo G y yo teníamos que hacer el papeleo.

Y era cierto, Gio-nii no había querido ir porque decía que se perdía demasiadas clases con sus viajes y tampoco le iba a dejar solo, así que G-nii-san se ofreció al ver el dilema de su mejor amigo, claro que Hayato le tuvo que acompañar, G-nii-san no quería dejar a su sobrino con la hermana de este, otra vez, la ultima tuvieron que internar a Hayato por intoxicación ademas de que Bianchi casi no tenia tiempo con todo el asunto del modelaje.

-Tio Reborn fue con Xanxus-nii a visitar a _Nonno_.

Esta vez el pequeño castaño no tuvo que alejar el celular, ni nada, solo escuchar la extrañeza en la voz de su mejor amigo.

-¿Timoteo-sama esta en Toscana?

Tsuna soltó una risa juguetona. A su abuelito le encantaba hacerle drama a su adorado tío Reborn.

-Disfruta de sus vacaciones y hacer sentir culpable al tío Reborn y a Xanxus-nii por no visitarle, aunque si les preguntas te volaran la lengua así que ni se los digas.

Su abuelito era una de las personas que mas respetaba aparte de su adorado tío pero mientras el siguiese en sus vacaciones, su año sabático, su hermano tendría que encargarse del negocio familiar ya que su padre estaba ocupado con otra linea externa, su tío se había negado rotundamente y Xanxus-nii ya ocupaba un puesto.

-Padre e hijo tenían que ser.

Si…ambos pelinegros eran mas parecidos de lo que podían llegar a admitir, solo que Xanxus-nii perdía mas rápido los papeles para la diversión de su adorado tío Reborn.

-Ya sabes como son~

Hayato escucho como el pequeño y adorable castaño soltó una risa divertida mientras que ,aunque Tsuna no le viese, el negaba con pesadez, claro que sabia como eran, no por nada había pasado casi toda su vida al lado del castaño, solo esperaba que algunos recuerdos fuesen borrados de sus memorias con los años.

 _Espera….no se supone que..?_

-¿No se supone que Xanxus estaría con Varia?

Tsuna dejo de reír pero mantuvo su sonrisa

-Xanxus-nii dejo encargado a Squalo.

No era conocido a voz populi ni nada pero Xanxus le tenia una confianza extrema al peliblanco, tanta que había dejado que cargara a Tsuna cuando era mas pequeño y eso que el adolecente no dejaba a nadie fuera de la _famiglia_ tocar al menor, mucho menos cargarle sin disparar primero y preguntar después. Levi A Than era la prueba indiscutible de ello, en realidad lo era la bala que aun tenia en el trasero.

-¿El Tiburon?

El peliblanco no solo era de la entera confianza de Xanxus sino que era casi igual de letal que el mismo, algunas veces Hayato se preguntaba como es que su mejor amigo podía tener a tanta gente peligrosa rodeándole, no es que le hiciera infeliz solo que le daba curiosidad.

-¡Yep!

Tsuna siguió con el movimiento feliz de sus piernas, al costado suyo tenia su preciado libro de cuero negro, era algo pesado por lo que lo dejo a su costado y aunque se hubiese acostumbrado al peso le fastidiaba no poder mover las piernas con el peso del libro.

 _¿Tío Reborn no podías encontrar un libro mas liviano o hacerlo en menos idiomas?_

-Que dijo Reborn-sama?

-¿A Xanxus-nii? Que mas le valía que Squalo demostrase su valía.

En realidad su querido Tío solo lo dijo por incar el orgullo de Xanxus-nii, ya que era mas que sabido que el peliblanco era lo suficientemente capaz de manejar Varia, no tan bien como su querido primo, pero si lo suficiente, no por nada el iba a ser el Jefe de Varia si es que Xanxus-nii no hubiese accedido.

-¿Y Xanxus?

Tsuna aun escuchando atentamente a su amigo abrió la tapa del libro, en la primera hoja se encontraba grabado el escudo de armas de Vongola, lo repaso lentamente con los dedos.

-¿A Squalo? Que le volaría la cabeza si es que no encontraba todo en perfecto orden para su llegada y al Tío Reborn nada.

El pequeño castaño rio ante el recuerdo, le encantaba escuchar y ver a su querido primo cuando amenazaba a alguien, aunque le gustaba mas aun cuando veía a su adorado tío. Aun recordaba como su adorado tío amenazo por primera vez a su esclavo Skull, aunque este no era en realidad su esclavo sino su amigo pero el motociclista había cometido el _crazo error_ de pellizcarle las mejillas cuando le habían quitado una muela, así que después de las amenazas su adorado tío le enseño la mejor forma de tirar una cachetada. El pequeño moreno soltó un suspiro soñador, que tiempos aquellos.

La risa de Hayato tampoco se hizo esperar pero pasado unos segundos se detuvo.

-No me sorprende.…¿uhmm, Juudaime?

Ante el tono dubitativo Tsuna suspiro.

-Escúpelo Hayato.

Miro el libro aun abierto mostrando el escucho de su _famiglia._

-No llamo solo por eso ¿no es así?

 _Ugh_. Tal vez no era la mejor opción haberle llamado aun si así se le había pasado su molestia con el peli índigo, aunque seguía algo fastidiado la conversación con Hayato ya le había calmado lo suficiente.

No podía seguir alargándolo mas.

-No.– Tuvo un momento de duda pero nunca le ocultaba nada a su mejor amigo, ni él a él. _¿Para eso eran los mejore amigos, no?–_ Conoci al hermano de Daemon-nii-san.

El pequeño moreno atreves del auricular pudo escuchar claramente el grito del pelirosa.

-Un segundo, Juudaime.

Al grito del pelirosa se unió el del peliplata para luego escucharse un forcejeo, las repetidas frases de ¨Mocoso, dame el celular¨ y ¨Muérete viejo¨ como algunas otras que era mejor no ponerle demasiada atención hasta que se escucho el claro azote de una puerta.

-Alo, Juudaime. ¿Sigue ahí?

Como única contestación el pequeño castaño solto un Uh-hu a la vez que en ligero bostezo aun delinando el dibujo con su dedo índice.

-¿G-nii-san?

-G.

-No me sorprende.

Y no lo hacia a la leve mención de Daemon, G siempre le decía a Tsuna que se alejara de él porque era un corrompedor de almas puras, roba amigos, su peinado era raro y quien sabe que tanta cosa que con los años había llegado a memorizar, puede que esos dos tengan una amistad pero G no le hablo casi por un año a Daemon cuando se entero de que salía con Gio-nii, ya que pensó que solo jugaría con el rubio cosa que no había hecho pero aun así el pelirosa trataba fuertemente que él no tuviese ninguna relación afectiva con el novio de su hermano ya que le podría ¨ _corromper¨_ su _dulce mente_ , solo Alaude-nii-san trataba igual duro de alejarle del novio de su hermano aunque las acciones del rubio cenizo era mas fisicas.

-¿Me decía?

La pregunta del peliplata le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Me dijo ¨niño¨.

Hubo un ligero silencio al otro lado de la línea rápidamente roto.

-Ese bastardo hijo de la revenderisima gran…–

Tsuna alejo un momento el teléfono hasta que dejaron de escucharse los insultos.

-Hizo algo, Juudaime?

Tsuna se sintió un tanto ofendido, no era como golpeara a todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

-No le hice nada…aun.

 _Tal vez si golpeaba ¡pero no a todo!_

Ese ¨aun¨ fue lo que prendió las campanas de alerta en la cabeza de Hayato.

-¿Se quedara en casa con ustedes?

Si Hayato calculaba bien, y sabia que lo hacia, en Japon ya era casi las 9 de la noche.

Tsuna volvió a mirar su libro volteando la pagina un pequeño escrito al final firmado por su tío.

-Si y No. Daemon-nii-san saldrá en una cita con Gio-nii y su hermano se quedara conmigo hasta que vuelvan.

-¿Te quedaras con el hermano de Daemon?

-Si.

 _Oh, Oh, Juudaime por lo que mas quiera no se le olvide de lo que te dijo Reborn-sama._

Por la línea escucho un revoloteo y luego el sonido de alguien tecleando

-¿Hayato?

El mencionado no dejo su labor revisando las diferentes paginas y buscando cual era el mas veloz.

-Estoy buscando boletos de avión.

Tsuna abrió grandemente sus ojos.

Esto era tan…Hayato.

-¡Hayato!

El mencionado dejo su labor, por mas que comprase el boleto ahora no llegaría hasta el día siguiente.

-Lo siento mucho Juudame no meresco...– El pequeño castaño soltó un suspiro dejando al peliplata disculparse por los siguientes cinco minutos, aunque internamente agradecía la preocupación del peliplata.

-No es tan grave solo que si me vuelve a decir niño le corto la lengua.

Al peliplata le recorrió un escalofrió, su amigo no bromeaba con ello.

-Kufufufu no sabia que querías tanto tener mi lengua~

Tsuna se quedo estático.

 _¿Como no le había notado?_

Ese tono burlesco llego claramente hasta el otro lado de la línea haciendo descomponer el rostro al peliplata.

-¿Quien mierda esta ahi?– La voz iracunda de su mejor amigo lo saco de su estaticidad momentánea.

-Hayato te llamo luego.

Sin esperar una contestación toco la pantalla del celular cortando la llamada, sin esperar nada cerro su preciado libro cogiéndolo ante de bajar de la isla de la cocina. Miro al peli índigo y toda la molestia volvió a él pero no con la misma intensidad de antes, hablar con Hayato le ayudo mucho.

* * *

Mukuro había entrado a la cocina sintiéndose algo tonto por preocuparse ¡el no tenia la obligación de disculparse! Solo lo haría por Daemon y porque su buena voluntad le haría hacer su buena acción del mes salvando su cita de esta noche, no es como si le preocupase la reacción del menor, nunca le importo la opinión de nadie salvo la de su queridísima hermana Nagi así que por mas mono que se viese no tendría que importarle, puede que se hubiese impresionado por lo lindo que se vía el niño pero nada mas. Nada. Mas.

Había buscado con la mirada la cabellera castaña hasta que le encontro dándole la espalda. El hermano menor de Rubio-kun se encontraba sentado en la isla que se encontraba en el centro de la cocina la cual debía de admitir se veía como esos programas de cocina con el mármol negro adornando las superficies y los utensilios de acero por doquier, por los desastrosos intentos culinarios de Rubio-kun en la cocina de su casa suponía que el no era el que cocinaba, ¿vendría alguien mas? Encogiéndose de hombros decidió que no era su problema; viendo al menor de espaldas noto que su compleción era muy delgada. ¿El rubio le estaría dando de comer correctamente? se reprendió mentalmente, no era su problema.

Desde que había entrado solo vio al pequeño castaño de espaldas con un celular pegado a la oreja mientras veía la hoja de un libro. Cuando Usagi-kun solto un suspiro se pregunto con quien estaría hablando, mejor dicho a quien estaría escuchando, no era de los que escuchaban a escondidas, aunque el castaño no hubiese hablado aun y solo hubiese soltado suspiros, pero cuando iba a dar a conocer su presencia escucho hablar al menor.

-No es tan grave solo que si me vuelve a decir niño le corto la lengua.

No sabia como ese cuerpo tan pequeño hacia sonar esa frase como si lo fuese a cumplir, el menor no debía de tener ni 9 años como llego a pensar, para colmo por la película en pausa que vio en la sala ya sabría de donde podían venir esas palabras, por su forma de ser no pudo evitar que una sonrisa socarrona se instalase en su cara.

-Kufufufu no sabia que querías tanto tener mi lengua~

Tal vez no le debio decir eso al hermanito menor del rubio pero salió incluso antes de que su mente lo procesara y aun así no se arrepintió al ver como el cuerpecito de Usagi-kun se quedaba estatico, lo mas probable era por ser descubierto hablando de alguien mas ya que un chico tan pequeño no debía de entender el doble sentido de sus palabra ¿cierto? Esperaba que no o Daemon no le daría el resto de los chocolates.

-Hayato te llamo luego.

 _¿Hayato?_

 _¿Quién era Hayato?_

Por algún raro motivo le molesto que el pequeño castaño hablase con una voz tan confiada con la persona que estuviese en la otra línea le molestaba, claro que el pequeño y adorable Usagi-kun había sido de lo mas cortante con su ultima frase antes de cortar la llamada pero aun así detecto una cantidad enorme de confianza en esas pocas palabras. Observo como el pequeño castaño sin esperar nada cerro el libro que tenia a su costado cogiéndolo ante de bajar de la isla de la cocina en la que estuvo sentado.

Cuando el pequeño castaño le volvió a mirar ya no fue con esa mirada anaranjada que lo dejo estático sino con unos enormes ojos caramelo llenos molestia pero no con la misma intensidad de antes, suponía que era por haberle escuchado hablando por teléfono.

-Lo siento Usagi-kun no sabia que estabas teniendo una llamada.

Los ojos caramelo del pequeño moreno se llenaron de confusión al parecer olvidando su molestia, ahí fue cuando Mukuro cayo en cuenta que le llamo 'Usagi-kun'.

-¿Eh?– La voz confundida del menor le hizo pensar que lo mejor seria cambiar de tema antes de que metiese la pata otra vez y el menor no le quisiese hablar por el resto de la noche.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dio el recordatorio de que eso era lo que quería al principio, simplemente la ignoro.

-Lamento haberte dicho niño.

Al parecer ese fue el suficiente recordatorio para el castaño que coloco un libro de gran tamaño pegado a su pecho protectoramente, la mirada molesta volvió con la adición que el menor estaba entrecerrando los ojos.

-Con sentirlo no arreglas nada.

Ok. Eso le sorprendió.

Por como era el rubio no creía que su hermanito fuese diferente pero usagi-kun le empezaba a caer mejor y mejor a cada momento, este pequeño con una mirada tan atrayente era interesante. Muy interesante.

 _El pequeño Usagi-kun le estaba diciendo lo que creía que le estaba diciendo?_

Prefería asegurarse.

-¿Quieres una compensación?

El pequeño castaño asintió cogiendo mas fuerte su libro, era gracioso como los ojos caramelo podían mirar sus ojos heterocromaticos sin apartar la mirada o mostrarse temeroso, era algo fresco que tampoco se le quedase mirando cada ojo como si fuese el mejor espectáculo que hubiese visto, el menor solo le miraba con algo de molestia.

-Como mínimo por el daño psicológico que me causaste.

Y ahora le salía con eso, su sonrisa socarrona se ensancho.

-Kufufufu vaya sabes que eso se llama chantaje.

Usagi-kun simplemente alzo una ceja.

-¿Acaso tu no lo sabias?

Tal vez cuidar del pequeño no fuese tan fastidioso como pensó en un principio.

-Kufufufu que lengua tan filosa para…– Casi volvía a decir niño pero no era idiota para repetir su error, mas aun con el destello retador que apareció en los ojos caramelo.– Para el hermano de Rubio-kun.

Mukuro vio como rápidamente el brillo retador se convertía en uno de cariño, profundo cariño.

 _Puede que Usagi-kun también tenga un complejo de hermano._

-¿Rubio-kun? ¿Te refieres a Gio-nii?

Mukuro asintió. Tenia una duda desde que escucho la filosa lengua del menor.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

La mirada molesta volvió.

 _Tenia que hablar._

Podía haberle preguntado a Daemon pero prefería resolver sus dudas solo, aunque no se arrepintió verdaderamente, no lo hacia por molestar, por raro que fuese solo tenia simple y llana curiosidad.

-Para tu información tengo 12.

La mirada heterocromatica choco con la molesta mirada acaramelada en busca de mentiras, al no encontrarlas fruncio el ceño, era verdaderamente difícil de creer, este pequeño chico no aparentaba mas de 9 años y que tuviese 12 era un balde de agua fría, se fijo detalladamente en el por si se había perdido algo que revelase esa edad pero no encontró nada. Le creyó.

-No lo pareces.

Tsuna estaba nuevamente molesto, puede que la pregunta de su hermano le distrajere y hasta le causase gracia que el peli índigo le dijese rubio-kun a su hermano mayor pero que le preguntasen por su edad era una de las cosas que mas le fastidiaban y al decir que no lo parecía era aun peor.

-Ya lo se.

Tsuna dio un resoplido fastidiado, siempre era lo mismo nadie le podía creer su edad, no era su culpa que aparentara menos de la que en verdad tenia, era culpa de su genetica. Miro a los ojos del peli índigo y se sorprendo.

No había burla.

No había incredulidad.

Ni siquiera había lastima ni nada parecido solo le estaba mirando a él con esos ojos de diferente color, ahora que le miraba bien esos ojos era algo geniales pero no lo diría en voz alta.

-Pero no es tan malo.

Por primera vez alguien le decía eso con la seriedad que lo decía el peli índigo, le dio curiosidad, volteo ligeramente la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-¿No?

El hermano de Daemon-nii-san negó y luego puso una sonrisa socarrona que aunque no podía presagiar nada bueno, le agrado.

-Kufufufu luces demasiado inocente, Usagi-kun~ nadie te culparía de nada~

La voz, el tono con la que lo dijo le hizo sonreír, por supuesto que nadie le culpaba de nada así el fuera el verdadero culpable nunca nadie pensaba en él como tal.

A Mukuro le gusto la sonrisa que le dio el pequeño castaño, no era una sonrisa inocente con la cual encantabas a alguien, era la clase de sonrisa con al que alguien encantaba a Mukuro. Esa sonrisa tenia mucho que decir, principalmente que sabia a lo que se refería por como se veía el pequeño castaño entendía perfectamente a que se refería con que nadie le culparía de nada, no era tan inocente.

Por unos segundo se observaron mutuamente, analizándose, midiéndose, hasta que ambos soltaron una risa complice.

* * *

 **Sfiga: es para expresar mala suerte.**

 **Nonno:abuelo**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	3. Capitulo 3: Furbo

**Holaaaaaa! Chicas/os, en el cap anterio tuve un pequeño error y puse Nono cuando era Nonno, osea abuelo...ya lo cambie... Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Destiny Mercedes: Te refieres a la combinacion de travesuras que formaran o como pareja?... a que son tiernos juntos kdjalkjldfa los amoooo.**

 **OtakuLife 121: Creeme que la primera vez que alguien me respondio a mi primer comentario me recontra archi mega emociones! y cuando recibi mi primer review fue peor aun... no hay culpa! y bn no es como si estos chicos se vayan a enamorar de un puf pero hay quimica, mucha quimica.**

 **Yalii: Bn aqui esta el sig cap, posiblemente este fic vaya un poco mas de solo diez caps pero lo dejare a su decisión, que opinas?**

 **KHR no me pertenece pero si el libro negro que carga Tsu! JA!**

 **psdta. Mukuro es SEXY!**

* * *

 **Cap. 3: Furbo**

El pequeño castaño aun sonriendo camino los pocos pasos que le separaban del peli índigo, bajo la atenta mirada de este que al igual que el pequeño y adorable castaño no había borrado su sonrisa.

Tsuna amaba sostener su libro, mejor dicho apachurra su libro de cuero negro fuertemente contra si mismo cuando estaba molesto ya que era un recordatorio de lo que le dijo su queridísimo tío Reborn, pero en esta ocasión su agarre estuvo flojo y aun mas cuando extendió su pequeña mano enfrente del peli índigo, quien no dudo en tomar la pequeña mano con su enguantada mano envolviéndola en la contraria.

-Tsunayoshi Di Vongola, pero puedes decirme Tsuna.

Ambos chicos hicieron un ligero agiton de manos sintiendo la calidez que desprendían las palmas del contrario, la mirada heterocromatica choco con la acaramelada y ambos chicos rieron divertidos por unos segundos.

-Prefiero Usagi-kun~–Mukuro se divertía de lo lindo cuando veía como esos grandes ojos acaramelados se agrandaban con esa chispa algo peculiar, una que le invitaba a planear el desastre.– Kufufufu Mukuro Spade~ puedes llamarme Mukuro-sama si lo deseas.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría el adorable castaño no se ofendió, solo soltó una risa juguetona. Ambos soltaron sus manos, el menor volvía a coger su libro pero lo tenia en un agarre flojo mientras que el peli índigo colocaba su mano en su cadera.

-Lo hare si tu me dices Tsuna-sama. Estas de acuerdo, Mukuro?

Esta era la primera vez que alguien le respondía a su usal comentario de esta manera pero lo dejo pasar al escuchar el tono de voz del pequeño castaño, el tono con el que se lo dijo el menor solo le decía que si alguna vez le decía aunque sea por equivocación ¨Tsuna-sama¨ nunca le dejaría llamarle de otra forma, no se metería mucho en ese campo.

-¿Sin honorifico, Usagi-kun?~

Desde que llego a Japón le encantaron los honoríficos y los usaba siempre que podía, salvo con sus hermanos con los que hablaba italiano y francés.

-Somos prácticamente concuñados.– _Ahhh cierto. ¿Pero quien diría que su concuñado seria tan interesante?_ Hace solo unas horas renegaba de su desgracia pero al parecer acababa de encontrar a un pequeño master mind al que no podían culpar ni de romper un plato con la cara que se traía, puede que se llegase a divertir mucho.– ¿Sabes que aun no te perdono por decirme niño, no es así?

Mukuro torció el gesto ante el recordatorio, ya se le había olvidado completamente. El peli índigo observo curioso como el menor torcía su sonrisa en una socarrona, pero contrario a que le de un aspecto presumido le daba uno endemoniadamente tierno, como si en su cara no pudiese aceptarse otra cosa que ternura, tenia madera de estafador.

-¿Sabes que te dije que lo que tratas de hace es chantaje, o no lo hice?– Pese a que su rostro parecía no aceptar nada que no fuera tierno, su mirada se lleno de fastidio, Mukuro reconoció las señales. El pequeño castaño empezó a apretar con un poco mas de fuerza el libro que tenia en sus brazos. La mirada acaramelada empezó a hacerse mas fina por los entrecerrados ojos que mostraba el castaño. _No otra vez.–_ Kufufufu solo por esta vez.– Todas las señales desaparecieron al instante. _He sido estafado_. Lo cual era irónico, generalmente el era el estafador y no el estafado.– Y bien, ¿que es lo que deseas?

Tsuna se lo pensó por unos segundos hasta que sintió como si la voz de su tío estuviese en su cabeza _. ¡Bingo!_

-Un favor que pueda cobrar en cualquier momento, y en cualquier lugar.

El castaño le sonrió al peli índigo de manera inocente, demasiado. No era casi nada el tiempo que se conocían pero Mukuro nunca fue estupido y menos despistado con las expresiones corporales de las personas, por otro lado el pequeño castaño solo le pedía un favor que pudiese cobrar en cualquier momento, no creía que fuese algo tan grande pero se tomo un par de segundos en sopesar su respuesta, no era nada del otro mundo, si no aceptaba el moreno estaría gruñón, y no le gusto la ultima vez así que suponía no le gustaría si es que volvía a pasar, por un momento lo olvido pero también estaba el hecho de que si Usagi-kun se molestaba con él, Daemon y el rubio no tendrían su cita y por ende no tendría chocolates Suizos, los cuales fueron deliciosos, pero no le pareció algo tan grave.

 _Me estoy convirtiendo en un blasfemo._

Estiro su mano enguantada, la cual fue tomada por un sonriente Usagi-kun.

-Hecho.– Hubo un corto agiton de manos antes de que se soltasen.– No se porque siento que me acabas de poner una correa .

El menor soltó una sonrisa juguetona y ese brillo algo peculiar volvió a aparecer en la mirada acaramelada, ese brillo juguetón a la vez que travieso y que decía Me-harás-caso-aunque-no-lo-sepas que le invitaba a planear el desastre refulgió.

-No sabia que eras del tipo masoquista, Mukuro~

 _Nada inocente._ La sonrisa socarrona del adolecente volvió a aparecer.

Usagi-kun si entendía el doble sentido de sus palabras, se divertirían de lo lindo.

-Kufufufu te sorprendería conocer muchas cosas de mi, Usagi-kun~

Tsuna cogió la mano del peli índigo jalándolo.

-Mukuro este es el inicio de una bonita amistad.

El peli índigo solo le miro con una ceja alzada pero aun así se dejo hacer hasta llegar a la alacena, a lo que le castaño le sonrió señalando un estante que no podía alcanzar.

Mukuro abrió la puertecilla del estante encontrando el Valhalla. El paraiso prohibido. El todo. Sonrió, no sus usuales sonrisas socarronas sino una real, acababa de encontrar a su compañero de juegos ideal, si es que el adorable castaño era una versión mejorada del rubio.

-Lo mismo digo, Usagi-kun. Lo mismo digo.

Tsuna observo como Mukuro bajaba las bolsas de Hersheys, M&M, Milky Ways, Kit Kats y muchos otros chocolates del estante.

-Espero que te guste La casa del Lago.

Tsuna recibió la curiosa risa del peli índigo como única respuesta .

Pocas veces el pequeño castaño sentía cuando encontraba a alguien con quien bromear sin que saliese corriendo, conocía a la mayoría de sus amigos desde, prácticamente, su nacimiento y el resto de los chicos de su edad nunca querían estar con el por su apariencia demasiado inocente, o por ver su sentido del humor raro que era algo parecido al de su tío Reborn por lo que aparte de su familia y amigos de infancia no tenia a casi nadie que se acercase a su edad.

Mirar al peli índigo era refrescante, le miraba como un igual.

Vaya que se divertirían de lo lindo.

* * *

Daemon estaba que se quería jalar los cabellos de su hermano, hace un buen rato que había entrado a la cocina y no salía, por lo que sabia el menor perdonaba fácilmente pero estaba el hecho de solo haberle visto perdonar a sus amigos, a Giotto-kun cuando lo sobre apapachaba, al resto de su familia, a los amigos de su volátil primo, tal vez su hermano menor la estuviese teniendo peor de lo que imagino? Esperaba que no fuese el caso, de ser así se podía ir despidiendo de la película, la cena y la reservación que había hecho. Suspiro profundamente.

 _Que sea lo que tenga que ser._

El ruido en el piso superior le llamo la atención pero no subiría ni pagado, puede que si Giotto-kun le llamase lo hiciese pero de otro modo no lo haría, aun recordaba como cuando niños entro sin tocar al cuarto del rubio y le recibió una patada en el estomago que casi lo noquea, en ese tiempo el pequeño Giotto-kun estuvo siendo entrenado por su sádico tío lo que aun le dejaba secuelas de dicho entrenamiento, como patear a quien entrase en su habitación sin tocar salvo por su pequeño y adorable hermanito que tenia carta verde en todo.

Dirigió su atención a la pared de fotografías, la ultima vez que lo reviso fue la semana pasada por lo que deberían de haber unas cinco o seis fotos nuevas, escaneo las imágenes hasta que las encontró, solo habían cinco. En la primera foto estaba la imagen de lo que parecía un intento de pastel de chocolate, si es que adivinaba bien la forma, siendo sostenido por un Giotto-kun con una camisa blanca manchada de chocolate y glaseado ,y un delantal rosa, le hubiese parecido chistosa de no ser por la cara y ropas manchadas del rubio, sabia que era un desastre en la cocina pero el pastel que sostenía con orgullo era un logro increíble a pesar de su apariencia algo desigual, se fijo mejor en la foto, dicho pastel tenia un pequeño letrero en el, por la letra adivinaba que era la del pequeño castaño. Intento #12, pudo ser peor y su cocina aun en reparación era la prueba indiscutible de ello.

Paso a la siguiente foto y un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda. En la foto se encontraba el sádico tío de su novio, que cargaba a un durmiente Tsuna, ambos en el sofá de la sala; se veía perfectamente como una de las manos del pelinegro parecía pasar una y otra vez por la espalda del castaño como si fuese un gato, no es que no le hubiese visto hacerlo antes, la mirada tranquila y serena llena de cariño con la que miraba al castaño era igual a las que veía siempre veía en el hombre de fedorra las cuales tenia única y exclusivamente para el pequeño castaño, mirada que su volátil hijo compartía; la foto debió de ser tomada sin que el pelinegro lo supiese, todo un logro.

Paso a la siguiente foto.

-Nufufufu.

Se rio por unos buenos cinco minutos hasta cogerse el estomago y enjuagarse las ligeras lagrimillas que se formaron en la comisura de sus ojos, pediría una copia de eso estaba mas que seguro. El orgulloso de G se encontraba vestido con un pomposo vestido palo rosa digno de ser la siguiente Maria Antonietta, incluso llevaba el laso alrededor del cuello y a su lado bien campante se encontraba el pequeño y adorable castaño vistiendo un lindo, e igual de pomposo que el de G, vestido naranja atardecer con lazos en sus alborotados cabellos castaños, mientras que el pelirosa tenia la cara toda sonrojada y parecía estar gritando a algún lugar de la sala, el pequeño y adorable castaño se reía graciosamente; solo había una persona que podía lograr esto y salir impune, mejor dicho dos, Kyoko Sasagawa, la hermanita menor de Knuckel, y Haru Miura, la niña que vivía un par de departamentos mas abajo y amiga incondicional de Tsuna y Kyoko la cual desde hace poco mas de un año también era amiga de su pequeña Nagi; la hermanita de Knuckel y Haru-chan lograban vestir como muñecos a quien quisiesen solo por una razón, Tsuna-kun, ellas lo único que tenían que hacer era poner ojos de cachorro al pequeño castaño y el le ponía los ojos de cachorro a la pobre victima, nadie y se dice NADIE se resiste a los grandes ojos caramelo del pequeño castaño. Aun recordaba como encontró hace un par de meses a Knuckel, Asari y Alaude, los disfraces de animales fueron quemados para el día siguiente pero su grabación y las fotos que tomo con su celular quedarían para la posteridad.

Aun soltando risitas por el recuerdo paso a la siguiente foto.

En la cuarta solo estaban un sonriente Tsuna-kun abrazado por Takeshi-kun que tenia el brazo enyesado lleno de firmas con esa usual sonrisilla boba mas falsa que billete de tres dólares, tan parecido a asari; por lo que sabia el pelinegro estaría en una camilla del hospital de Namimori por una infección. Por lo que le conto Giotto-kun, el moreno había intercambiado lugares con Tsuna-kun antes de que este cayese por las escalera, por como se lo conto suponía que el niño había entrado en la gracia divina de ser intocable en la mente de su rubio novio, y si es que conocía bien al resto de la familia y amigos, el pelinegro había caído en un pedestal en la mente de muchos.

Suspiro moviendo la cabeza, en ocasiones sentía pena por el pequeño y adorable castaño, quien también era su concuñado, por el casi asfixiante apapacho familiar y amical que tenia que soportar. Paso su mirada por la ultima foto frunciendo el ceño olvidándose de sus anteriores risas con ganas de romper la foto pegada en la pared. En dicha imagen se veía a un estoico rubio cenizo jugando a las cartas con el pequeño castaño y su rubio novio, su sangre hirvió por un momento, conocía a Alaude casi el mismo tiempo que conocía a Giotto-kun, rosita, Knuckel y Asari, a Lampo un par de años después que estos, sus abuelos eran amigos, sus padres también lo fueron y ellos ahora lo eran, fueron todos al mismo colegio y recibieron la misma educación pero cada uno era diferente a su forma, el hecho de que rosita fuera el mejor amigo de Giotto-kun nunca le molesto pero la cercanía y confianza con que su rubio actuaba con el rubio cenizos lo encolerizaba desde que tenia memoria, puede que luego de su viaje a Francia saliese con Elena pero siempre estuvo ese sentimiento de que quería volver a ver a Giotto-kun, cuando termino con Elena y volvió a Italia encontrándose con el rubio se dio cuenta, por fin! de sus sentimientos y de lo denso que podía llegar a ser, si es que Alaude no pasara mucho tiempo con el rubio al igual que G estaría a la mar de contento, pero se consolaba con saber que ni su rubio novio ni el amante del orden y la disciplina tenían esa clase de sentimientos, aunque Alaude le encantase fastidiar sus momentos junto a su novio.

-¿Daemon?

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del rubio, no le había escuchado llegar.

Se voltio sonriéndole como siempre lo hacia para él y solo para él.

Daemon observo como su novio le miraba con esos brillantes ojos azules mientras peleaba para hacer el nudo de su corbata del mismo color que sus ojos, soltó una pequeña risa, al parecer el rubio conservaba aun ciertas cosas de su infancia.

-Nufufu ¿Problemas con el nudo, Giotto-kun?

El rubio le miro con un puchero que no le pudo parecer nada mas que adorable, le extendió la mano para que le diese la corbata a lo cual tuvo que esperar un poco, Giotto-kun era muy terco cuando quería serlo pero hasta él sabia que era un desastre cuando no tenia sus corbatas hechas como le gustaban, generalmente la viejecita que cocinaba y hacia la lavandería le dejaba los nudos hechos pero suponía que esta debía de ser nueva; al final su novio le dio la corbata suspirando y frunciendo el ceño al inanimado objeto como si este tuviese la culpa de todos sus fallidos intentos de hacer un nudo.

Hizo el nudo de forma rápida y simple ante la mirada molesta del rubio que voltio la cara en un gesto infantil.

Se acerco a su rubio novio, quien se había cruzado de brazos, colocándole la corbata correctamente, había perdido la cuenta del sin numero de veces que había hecho esto. Dirigió su enguantada mano al mentón del rubio y suavemente hizo que le mirase, el lindo sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas no podía verse mejor acompañado de los ojos azul brillantes, sonrió acercándose lentamente, por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas debía de estar igual de ruborizado pero gracias a su gloriosa genética nunca se le notaba demasiado.

Gesú. Mukuro, te daré todos los chocolates que quieras pero por el amor de Dios discúlpate con Tsuna-kun correctamente.

Dio un beso casto en los suaves labios del rubio que hizo un puchero mientras le miraba esperando mas, sonrió con prepotencia volviéndose a acercar al rostro de Giotto-kun que había cerrado los ojos esperando, iba a volver a besarle cuando el sonido de una puerta abrirse le hizo levantar la mirada y ,para su desgracia, destruir el momento.

 _Merde._

Miro al culpable o los culpables en este caso.

Saliendo de la cocina se encontraba el adorable castaño bastante contento sosteniendo su libro con una mano mientras que con la otra mantenía abierta la puerta, con él nunca se podía molestar, dio gracias a que su hermano menor hubiese arreglado el problema aunque con Mukuro si se podía molestar; enarco un ceja ante lo que vio, Mukuro se estaba riendo de algo que al parecer había dicho el pequeño y adorable castaño, pero lo que le llamo la atención era el inmenso bol lleno con lo que parecían ser chocolates. Grandes cantidades de chocolates.

-¡Tsu-kun!

Y ahí se iba la atención de su novio, ya ni suspiraba acostumbrado como estaba. Giotto-kun en menos de un segundo estaba cargando a su hermanito que seguía sonriente, no le extrañaba, el menor siempre estaba sonriendo; Daemon observo como le menor se dejaba hacer por su hermano antes de hablar

-Gio-nii, Mukuro y yo vamos a ver la casa del Lago.

Siempre le sorprendía como ambos hermanos Vongola tenían demasiada fascinación por las películas de terror, pero se lo achacaba a su demoniaco tío que también tomo el cuidado de los primeros años del menor de los hermanos como en su tiempo lo hizo con el rubio.

Un segundo.

 _¿Primer nombre?_

 _¿Sin honorifico?_

Si bien Tsuna-Kun era italiano estaba mas acostumbrado a usar las reglas de el país en el que se encontraba y solo llamaba por el nombre a…las personas que le caían bien, ya sean familia o amigos. Por un momento se pregunto que habría hecho Mukuro para entrar tan rápido en la categoría de amigo del menor, mismo pensamiento que, aunque Daemon no lo supiese, paso por la mente del rubio pero este ultimo lo descarto rápidamente, ya que si algo podía saber tanto el como su hermanito era escoger a sus amistades, no por nada tenían tan buena intuición y la suya le decía que Muku-kun no le causaría ningún mal a su hermanito.

-¿Ya se irán a su cita?

La dulce voz del menor saco a ambos mayores de sus pensamientos.

Giotto aun cargando a su dulce y tierno hermano menor le revolvió los castaños cabellos.

-Si.– Ajeno a todos Daemon hizo un baile triunfal en su mente. Y si, su baile tenia un split. El rubio dirigió su atención hacia el hermano menor de su novio que tenia una ceja enarcada en su dirección, aunque este solo le dio un cabeceo de saludo, tan típico.– Gracias por quedarte, Muku-kun

El nombrado torció el gesto mientras que su hermanito soltaba una risilla al igual que Daemon.

-Kufufufu ni lo menciones, Rubio-kun, no es como si fuera a ser un niñero, solo veré unas películas con Usagi-kun.

 _Soldado caído._

Al parecer el menor de los Spade había caído en la red de adoración que tenían todos para con su adorable hermanito menor. _Usagi-kun_ … Giotto no se extraño del sobre nombre con el que Mukuro llamo a su hermanito, había conocido suficientemente bien al adolescente como para saber que casi nunca llamaba a nadie por su nombre y mucho menos por su apellido.

-No es que dijera lo contrario…

Bajo a su hermanito y le revolvió los cabellos antes de voltearse hacia el mayor de los Spade que ya se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Daemon?

El nombrado asintió entendiendo lo que el rubio quería, le revolvió los cabellos al pequeño castaño.

-Nos vemos después, Tsuna-kun.

El pequeño y adorable castaño sonrió alegremente despidiéndole con una mano mientras que con la otra agarraba fuertemente su libro.

-¡Que la pasen bien Daemon-nii-san, Gio-nii!

Daemon recordó algo muy, muy importante, algo que le salvaría la vida a su hermano, devolvió sus pasos para susurrarle un mensaje rápido a su hermano en el oído quien simplemente enarco una ceja pero aun así asintió. Ambos Vongolas miraron curiosos a los chicos con peinados frutales y su intercambio, pero decidieron cada uno por si mismo preguntar después.

-Cuidate mucho Tsu-kun, si hay una emergencia me llamas. ¿Esta bien?

Mukuro rodeo los ojos ante la preocupación excesiva que estaba mostrando el rubio pero aun así pensó en las palabras de su hermano.

-¡Si, Gio-nii!

El rubio le revolvió por ultima vez los cabellos al menor antes de empezar a salir le dio una mirada al menor de los Spade con peinado de piña.

-Cuidate Muku-kun si quieren ver mas películas hay algunas nuevas en mi habitación, Tsu-kun las puede ir a sacar si desean.

Ambos menores asintieron; Daemon y Giotto ya se encontraban cerrando la puerta de entrada antes de que la voz de Mukuro llegase a ellos.

-No olviden usar protección~

Daemon se palmeo la frente con el pensamiento de estrangular a su hermano mientras que Giotto enrojeció con el pensamiento esperanzado que su hermanito no entendiese lo que el peli índigo dijo.

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Quieren mas que solo 5 o diez caps? creo que va para un poquillo mas.**

 **Furbo: Astuto, inteligente...pero para las cosas malas.**

 **Gesú:Literalmente Jesús, es mas una expresión que se usa para expresar sorpresa.**

 **Merde: es lo mismo que merda pero en frances, creo que no necesita mas explcacion o me equivoco?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	4. Capitulo 4: Pequeños sustos

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os a los que están leyendo mi otro fic de KHR Llamas Temporada 1: Conoceme, les voy diciendo que para mañana en la noche se publicara el cap...tuve un problema por idiota y.y al momento de guardar no se en que pensaba y puse no guardar, casi muero fueron 5500 palabras hasta ahora lo mas largo pero bueno lo estoy rehaciendo todo asi que a lo que mis dedos den y ya estará pronto!...**

 **Muchas gracias a los que comentaron!**

 **Destiny Mercedes: Mukuro es un pervertido, eso ni que decirlo :3 y con este casi nada inocente castaño serán una dupla de miedo.**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Me encanta que te gustase, y por decision unanime seran mas de 10 caps!**

 **Roxiyaoi:** **Ese Mukuro es un loquillo, pero si que es un soldado caido...cayo por nuestro lindo y adorable castaño favorito**

 **Psdta: Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece...sino sacaria una pelicula!(version yaoi)**

* * *

 **Cap.4: Pequeños sustos**

Ambos menores escucharon perfectamente el azote de la puerta.

-¿Tenias que decirlo?–Tsuna aun soltando algunas risillas miro a Mukuro que seguía riéndose con esa curiosa risa muy parecida a la de su hermano mayor.

El peli índigo se tomo algunos segundos para dejar de reír pero al ver al menor tratar de contener sus risas no pudo mas y se volvió a reír seguido por el pequeño y adorable castaño. Pasaron unos buenos tres minutos para que ambos dejasen de reír y respirasen de manera entrecortada.

-Fue un recordatorio, me lo deberían de agradecer.

Tsuna miro como el peli índigo se sentó en el sofá de tres poniendo el enorme bol con chocolates en el centro mientras este buscaba la mejor posición en la que vería la película que seguía pausada.

-No creo que Daemon-nii-san este muy agradecido, sin mencionar que posiblemente Gio-nii debe de estar mas rojo que una remolacha.

El pequeño y adorable castaño pese a que no le gustase que nadie se metiese con su amable hermano mayor, claro nadie fuera de su famiglia, pero ya consideraba a Mukuro como parte de su famiglia así que el hecho que fastidiase un poco a Gio-nii no haría daño, siempre y cuando no fuese en demasía.

Mukuro se encogió de hombros.

-Igual te reíste.

El pequeño y adorable castaño tambien se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Touché.– Tsuna fue a sentarse en el otro extremo mas cercano al bol de chocolates cogiendo un Hershey.

El menor había terminado el chocolate antes de tirar la envoltura a un lado, ya listo para coger otro vio como una bola pequeña de color azul metálico y tonos dorados brillantes que caía de la chaqueta del peli índigo, lo miro con curiosidad antes mirar al peli índigo que se encontraba abriendo un M&M.

-Se te cayo algo de tu chaqueta.

Mukuro miro al pequeño y adorable castaño, quien señalaba uno de los chocolates que le había dado Daemon en el auto, lo cogío con su enguatada mano antes de mirar los enormes ojos caramelo que lo miraban con algo de curiosidad por saber que era el objeto circular.

-¿Me lo dio Daemon, quieres?

La verdad sea dicha, Mukuro se sorprendió a si mismo al habérselos ofrecido casi sin pensar, por inercia, como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo pero rápidamente descarto esos pensamientos al ver como el pequeño castaño cogía con curiosidad abrumante el chocolate que le ofrecía.

-¿Que es?

Mukuro miro algo extrañado al pequeño Usagi-kun, por lo que había visto al menor le encantaban los chocolate, además que se suponía que había hecho el mismo viaje que Daemon, si es que el hermano mayor de Usagi-kun y su hermano habían ido con el pequeño hasta Suiza y comprado las mismas cosa, además que suponía que el menor habría arrasado con la tienda de dulces.

Mukuro sonrió con prepotencia mirando al menor que seguía examinando con curiosidad el envoltorio.

-Kufufuf Usagi-kun no me digas que no conoces el Chocolate Suizo.– Apenas el mayor termino de decir chocolate, el menor ya tenia el chocolate dentro de su boca con una sonrisa feliz, hasta pareciese que le hubiesen salido orejas de conejo y las estuviese moviendo de un lado a otro.– Veo que te gusta~

El menor asintió aun saboreando el suave chocolate, la forma en la que se derretia, el embriagante pero a la vez dulce sabor que se quedaba en su paladar era exquisito.

-Son mis favoritos, pero estos tienen una envoltura y sabor diferentes. Los que Gio-nii y yo compramos siempre tienen forma de muñeca.

Mukuro vio como el menor se lamia graciosamente el chocolate sobrante en la punta de sus dedos, y aunque nunca lo fuese a admitir el peli índigo encontró esa imagen algo tentadora.

-Son rellenos de licor y caramelo.– El menor alzo la mirada rápidamente chocando con la heterocromatica.– Kufufufu no me digas que eres débil al alcohol del chocolate, usagi-kun.

Tsuna sonrió feliz, con los años que tenia de vivir con su querido tío Reborn y su querido primo, Xanxus-nii, había probado bastante chocolate con cantidades tan fuertes de alcohol que podia jurar ya haber tenido una borrachera, el hecho de que con su querido tío le diera para que tomara el vino mezclado con algo de agua también pudiese que le hubiese dado cierta inclinación por el alcohol, no como a su Xanxus-nii pero si que le gustaba bastante.

-Nooo~ solo que Gio-nii tiene un estricto control en lo que consumo cuando viajo con él.

El peli índigo torció el gesto, por lo que había visto al momento de la despedida del rubio con Usagi-kun, ese complejo de hermano que el rubio tenia era del tamaño de la luna.

-¿No te sientes asfixiado con tanto..?– Mukuro movió su enguantada mano de manera circular como si envolviese algo, el pequeño y adorable castaño entendió al instante sonriendo tranquilamente y moviendo lo pies de manera infantil.

-Para nada, es divertido estar con Gio-nii.

Confirmado.

Al parecer el rubio no era el único con complejo de hermano, por como el pequeño Usagi-kun se dejaba hacer ya sea que el rubio le cargase o apapachase no parecía molestarle.

-Kufufufu tienes complejo de hermano.

El menor simplemente se encogió de hombros reacomodando su libro a su costado antes de que cogiese otro chocolate del bol.

-¿Y?

Mukuro se lo pensó por un rato, podrían haber muchas contradicciones en el complejo de hermano del menor pero si él estaba feliz con ello que importaba, al final simplemente se encogió de hombros sacando otro chocolate de su chaqueta de Kokuyo.

-Toma te doy otro.

El pequeño y adorable castaño cogió feliz el chocolate de las enguatadas manos sin un momento de vacilación antes de señalar el control de la televisión, Mukuro entendiendo lo que el menor quería por lo que se levanto para coger el aparato.

-Mukuro~ te va a encantar la película.

El mencionado sonrió tranquilamente antes de despausar la película.

-Kufufufufu solo no te vayas a dormir.

Usagi-kun le miro sin cambiar de posición para sacarle la lengua de manera infantil, lo mas probable era que se duerma en un par de películas; el libro negro que tenia el pequeño y adorable castaño le llamaba la curiosidad pero no lo cogeria, al menos no después de que su hermano le advirtiese sobre el.

 _¨-Si no quieres que el pequeño Tsuna-kun te odie, o si almenos apresias tu vida, no cojas el libro de Tsuna-kun-¨_

El peli indigo olvido sus pensamientos cuando el pequeño Usagi-Kun le miro con esos grandes ojos caramelos, saco otro chocolate de su chaqueta y se lo paso antes de centrar su atención en la pelicula.

* * *

Daemon no cabía en su felicidad, había pasado algún tiempo desde que estuvo a solas con Giotto-kun, tenían que hacer esto mas seguido, si es que su hermano se había llevado tan bien como le había visto ya sabia a quien trae para cuando no hubiese nadie con quien se quedase el pequeño y adorable hermanito menor de su rubio novio.

La película fue increíble.

La cena fue magnifica.

La reservación en el hotel de lujo… por las sonrisas bobas de la pareja se diría que fue trascendental.

El sonido de un repiqueo sonó en el ascensor.

Daemon saco su celular pero no era el suyo.

-Es el mío.

Con curiosidad el peli azul se coloco detrás del rubio abrazándole por la espalda leyendo lo que decía el mensaje, casi siempre lo hacia al igual que el rubio hacia lo mismo con él.

 _¨De: Kyo-kun / Asunto: Tsunayoshi_

 _Hora:3:15 a.m._

 _El herbívoro violento me dijo que dejaste a Tsunayoshi con el hermano del herbívoro de melón, te morderé hasta la muerte si es que lo vuelves a hacer._

 _Tsunayoshi no contesta su celular._

 _Voy para allá.¨_

 _Merde._

 _Kyôya de todos los momentos que tenias que seguir los pasos de tu hermano en fastidiar mi momento con Giotto-kun no podías escoger otro momen…Espera! ¡¿Tsunayoshi-kun no contesta el celular?!_

Desde que el volátil primo de su novio le había dado un celular al pequeño y adorable castaño como regalo de cumpleaños, el menor no lo soltaba para nada y contestaba todas y cada una de las llamadas así estuviese dormido.

 _¿Y si algo grave había pasado?_

Daemon le iba a decir algo a Giotto-kun, quien estaba demasiado quieto, cualquier palabra que fuese a salir de su boca murió al ver que a su rubio novio se le habían aclarado los ojos a un naranja brillante, como cuando su demoniaco tío le entrenaba, esto no era nada bueno. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, Daemon por seguridad e instinto de preservación dejo de abrazar al rubio que se veía sereno, calmado casi como si no pasara nada, pero Daemon le conocía mejor que así mismo y sabia que el rubio debía de estar en un mar de preocupación interna.

-Giotto-kun.

El rubio no hizo caso al llamado, lo intento un par de veces mas hasta que la mirada azulosa choco con la anaranjada brillante.

Daemon le rodeo con los brazos para que se calmase, sintió como poco a poco el cuerpo de su pareja se iba relajando y soltando pequeños temblores, sabia cuanto significaba su pequeño y adorable hermanito para el rubio, era casi su mundo, empezó a dar palmadas en la espalda de Giotto-kun a medida que los temblores iban aumentando.

-Yahhhh, venga tranquilo, no le ha pasado nada, esta con Mukuro y sabes que si algo pasa el puede protegerle.– Y era cierto, Mukuro era un chico fuerte que pese a no gustarle las personas en general cuando alguien le agradaba no era bueno meterse con ellos, eso hasta el mismo Daemon lo sabia. Por su oficio, en mas de una ocasión habían tratado de secuestrar a ambos hermanos Vongola así como también al resto de los amigos del rubio y sus pequeños hermanos o sobrinos, por lo que la mayoría acordó vivir en el mismo edificio salvo por Daemon y knuckel que ya que estos ultimos tenían casas en las cuales quedarse.– Debe de ser algo menos grave, no te preocupes.

Daemon siguió tratando de calmar al rubio hasta que su respiración se fue normalizando.

El ascensor se abrió para el momento en el que el rubio se calmo. Ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia la puerta del departamento pero esta se encontraba ligeramente entre abierta. Daemon y Giotto intercambiaron miradas antes de que cada uno dirigiese sus manos a donde se encontraban sus armas bien escondidas mientras caminaban por el pasillo que dirigía a la sala.

- _¨…Miren que nos divertiremos, chicos¨_

Daemon y Giotto se detuvieron al escuchar la voz gruesa de un hombre y una risa macabra, rápidamente seguida de una gran cantidad de balazos. Ninguno de los dos hombre necesito mas para sacar sus pistolas antes de correr desesperadamente adentrándose a la sala encontrándose una escena que no les era creíble.

Se sintieron idiotas y agradecieron que los menores estuviesen durmiendo.

En el sofá de tres se encontraba durmiendo Mukuro y el pequeño Tsuna de lo mas tranquilos y... con la televisión al maximo volumen. Mientras que el menor de los Spade se encontraba semi acostado ocupando un solo espacio, el menor de los Vongola tenia dos cojines usándolos de almohadas y los pies encima de las piernas de Mukuro y el libro de cuero negro siendo sostenido con fuerza aunque estuviese durmiendo, alrededor de los chicos se encontraba un mar de envolturas con las diferentes marcas de chocolate, cualquiera se sorprendería que no tuviesen una energía desbordante para ese momento pero al consumir cantidades casi similares diariamente ya ni les afectaba, el bol que habían usado para contener los dulces había caído cerca de los pies de Mukuro junto a dos cajas de pizza lo que explicaba la puerta semi abierta.

Daemon guardo su arma al igual que Giotto, quien también apago la televisión.

A la falta de sonido al que ya se había acostumbrado, Mukuro, abrió rápidamente sus ojos heterocromaticos, se estiro perezosamente dándose cuenta que aun tenia el celular de Usagi-kun en sus manos de cuando pidio la pizza. Cuando fijo los ojos en los dos hombre frente suyo, les dio su sonrisa socarrona de siempre.

-Kufufufu todavía caminas bajo tu propio pie, felicidades Rubio-kun.

Giotto teniendo el alivio de que nada malo le había pasado a su lindo, pequeño y adorable Tsu había bajado su guardia por lo que el comentario del peli índigo no solo le hizo volver a la realidad sino que también sintió la cara arder, lo mas probable es que estuviese peor que una remolacha.

 _-E t'emmerde,_ Mukuro

El nombrado agrando su sonrisa socarrona al ver las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas de su hermano mayor lo que seria el mismo tono de vergüenza que el rubio.

-Kufufufu _nerveux,_ Daemon?

Giotto quería intervenir para que no peleasen, además que quería saber por que razón Mukuro tenia el celular de su lindo y adorable hermanito en su mano, pero se olvido de todo cuando vio como el pequeño castaño, la luz de sus ojos, se sentaba y empezaba a sobarse los ojos somñolientamente sin ver a nadie.

-¿Mukuro?

El nombrado le revolvió los cabellos de manera inconsciente bajo la atenta mirada de los dos mayores, mientras que Giotto miraba divertido como el chico parecía haber caído bajo esa red de adoración para con su hermanito.

Daemon se burlaba internamente pero el no diría ninguna burla que implicara a su hermano menor y al hermanito de Giotto-kun por dos simples razones, la primera, Giotto-kun le dejaría en abstinencia y no le hablaría por hacer esas insinuaciones sobre el inocente castaño, y la segunda, si el demoniaco tío de su pareja descubría que había dicho algo como eso moriría mas joven de lo que creía. Y su muerte seria muy, _muy_ dolorosa.

-Sigue durmiendo, Usagi-kun.

El pequeño castaño, aun con soñoliencia, escaneo la habitación y la razón por la falta de ruido hasta que vio una cabellera rubia que le hizo extender un brazo mientras que el otro serbia de soporte para su libro sin importarle ver la ceja alzada del peli índigo o la mirada de resignación del mayor de los Spade.

-Gio-nii~

Y ahí se iba nuevamente la atención del mayor de los Vongola hacia su hermanito, los dos Spade quedaron olvidados para el rubio. Giotto cargo tranquilamente a su hermanito que tenia algunas manchas de chocolate por la cara, los enormes ojos caramelo se veían soñolientos y sus cabellos castaños se veían aun mas revoltosos de lo normal por dormir en el sofá, el rubio le paso una mano por los cabellos castaños en un intento inútil para acomodarlos.

-Tsu.– Aun con el deseo de dormir en la mirada acaramelada, su adorable hermanito le presto atención.– Kyo-kun me mando un mensaje diciendo que no contestaste el celular.

El menor se le quedo mirando mientras palpaba sus bolsillos asustado antes de mirar hacia el peli índigo que ya estaba al costado de ambos hermanos extendiéndole dicho celular.

Giotto vio que por mas que su hermanito presionaba el botón del costado del celular este no encendía.

La batería estaba muerta. _¡Oh, la desgracia!_

-Gio-nii bájame.– El tono triste de su adorable hermanito le preocupo un poco hasta que el pequeño castaño le miro con sus enormes ojos caramelo de manera suplicante.– ¿Me podrías prestar tu celular?

Giotto, sin pensárselo dos veces, saco su celular del bolsillo y se lo extendió al menor que en menos de un segundo había subido corriendo por las escaleras diciendo un escueto " _gracias"_.

-¿Que fue todo eso?

El rubio observo al peli índigo que tenia una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, ya que había entrado en el circulo de amigos de su pequeño y adorable hermanito no veía la razón por la cual no decírselo, se encogió de hombros.

- _Eso_ como tu le dices es la reacción normal de Tsu con su celular, nunca pierde una llamada, te puede responder hasta sonámbulo.

El rubio observo como el peli índigo lo miraba de manera reprobatoria.

-Y no te parece lo suficientemente malo.

Giotto volvió a suspirar, eso no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-No porque el hijo del demonio mayor le dio ese celular.

El rubio le mando una mirada de muerte a su novio, si no fuese por que fuese cierto hace un buen rato le hubiese pateado, quería mucho a su tío pero hasta él reconocía que el hombre de fedorra era demoniaco y daba mucho miedo cuando quería y cuando no.

Suspiro y miro a su concuñado.

-Lo que Daemon quiere decir es que mi primo Xanxus le regalo el celular a Tsu y le dijo que _nunca_ lo dejara con la batería baja o lo perdiera por si es que le llamaba, me sorprende siquiera que te lo dejase.

Mukuro se encogió de hombros de manera desinteresada como si no fuese gran cosa que el pequeño castaño le dejase su preciado celular casi tan preciado como el libro negro que cargaba para todos lados, lo cual a los únicos que dejaba tocar era a su tío Reborn, su primo Xanxus y a Nonno.

-Intercambiamos números, la película se puso interesante, llame por una pizza y solo lo olvidamos.

Y era cierto, el menor le conto de una pastelería que tenían los mejores, según el castaño, pasteles de chocolate y el pequeño y adorable Usagi-kun le avisaría para ir a la promoción del jueves de 2x1 por lo que decidieron cambiar números y justo cuando estaban por devolverse los celulares del contrario la película se puso interesante haciendo olvidarse de los aparatos en sus manos, claro que tambien lo uso para pedir la pizza y olvido darselo nuevamente.

-Gracias por quedarte.

Mukuro simplemente se encogió de hombros estirándose a coger su celular que estaba en el mismo lugar donde con anterioridad dormía el pequeño Usagi-kun.

-Ni lo menciones

Giotto al ver que Mukuro se ponía a revisar su celular en un claro no-quiero-que-nadie-me-hable se volvió a mirar a su novio que se encontraba a su costado.

-Siento lo del ataque histérico.

El rubio miro con sus brillantes ojos azules a los azulosos ojos de Daemon antes de que este le levantase el mentón depositando un suave beso en su frente.

-No, quieres a Tsuna-kun es normal. Si algo le llegase a pasar a Nagi…o a Mukuro también actuaria así, aunque si es en el caso de Mukuro y lo secuestran se los dejaría un rato haber si es que no me lo devuelven Nufufufu.

Tanto Daemon como Giotto voltearon al escuchar el bufido fastidiado del adolescente en el sofá.

-Como se nota que me quieres, Daemon.

El sarcasmo era tan fuerte en cada palabra que Daemon creia que se convertiría en un sacrílego y un hereje si es que no se lo devolvia, iba a responder cuando una pequeña voz llamo la atención de todos.

-¿Gio-nii?

El mencionado rápidamente quito a Daemon de su lado para desgracia de este y burla de Mukuro que lo estuvo grabando con su celular. Giotto mas rápido de lo que le fue humanamente posible ya estaba al costado de su pequeño y adorable hermanito quien tenia su celular con un cargador portátil en la mano izquierda y el celular de su hermano mayor en la derecha, lo extendió hacia su hermano murmurando un ¨gracias¨

-¿Tsu, hablaste con Kyo-kun?

El pequeño y adorable castaño asintió un par de veces sonriendo felizmente, a Mukuro no le gusto esa sonrisa ni mucho menos el no saber quien era el tal "Kyo-kun", aunque el adolecente no sabia el porque de su fastidio.

-¡Si! Viene en media hora, sigue cerca del complejo deportivo mordiendo a algunos herbívoros.– Las alarmas en la cabeza de Mukuro se encendieron, solo conocía a alguien que decía herbívoros pero descarto la idea, seria mucha coincidencia que el pequeño Usagi-kun conociese al prefecto.– Dijo que viene a dormir ya que Alaude-nii-san no estará.– Ahora no solo Mukuro gruño sino que también su hermano aunque por diferentes razones, el mayor de los Spade se encontraba en el séptimo cielo de saber que el rubio cenizo no estaría pero el hecho de que el menor le encantase la compañía del pesado de Alaude no le gustaba mucho ya que si se tenia el favor del menor automáticamente tenias la simpatía de su rubio novio, y el menor de los Spade simplemente se fastidiaba el hecho de no solo no saber quien era el tal Kyo-kun sino que también se quedaría a dormir y por como se escuchaba era algo que pasaba frecuentemente.– Y en vista que tu no estarás mañana por la reunión en la ciudad.– Giotto al escuchar de la reunión casi gime de frustración al igual que Daemon.– Lo habían olvidado, cierto?– El menor miro como el pesimismo invadía las facciones de ambos jóvenes adultos, y como no si es que se reunirían con Mammon, uno de los mas tacaños compradores que tenían; el pequeño y adorable castaño miro con sus grandes ojos caramelo al novio de su hermano, quien aun tenia el aura de pesimismo al igual que su hermano mayor.– ¿Como les fue en su cita, Daemon-nii-san?

El aura pesimista de ambos adultos se fue al instante siendo remplazado por una bastante alegre, el pequeño y adorable castaño le pareció ver cierto aire soñador en el mayor de los Spade quien se encontraba sonriendo de lo mas alegre.

-Nufufufu perfecto, Tsuna-kun, desearía que pronto se repitiese.

El pequeño y adorable castaño recordó algo que le hizo sonreír de manera bastante inocente, tanto que Mukuro sabia que el menor no estaba por decir nada bueno, al menos para el resto, cosa que le hizo sonreír de manera socarrona y mas aun cuando los ojos del menor se cruzaron con los de él. Oh esa mirada que le invitaba a crear el desastre.

-Daemon-nii-san.

El pequeño castaño empezó a acercarse al mayor de los Spade sonrientemente

-¿Si, Tsuna-kun?

El menor le extendió el celular al mayor; cuando fue a revisar su celular no solo tenia 59 llamadas de Hayato y 18 llamada de Kyôya sino que también tenia un mensaje de su adorado tío Reborn.

-Toma, mi tío Reborn me mando un correo para ti, no lo he leído.

Daemon tomo el celular, el demoniaco hombre de fedorra solo le mandaba mensajes por el celular de su sobrino cuando sabia que se encontraba en el hogar de los hermanos Vongola, como lo sabia nunca lo sabría.

 _¨De: Tío Reborn / Asunto: No lo leas, Tsuna, y dáselo a Daemon_

 _3:23 a.m._

 _Chaos, Daemon._

 _Acabo de hablar con Hayato, llevaste a tu hermano menor con mi pequeño sobrino, si le encuentro un solo rasguño a mi llegada hare que tus entrañas le sirvan de almohada a León._

 _No te quedes mas de las 4 am, lo sabré.¨_

Daemon apenas termino de leer el mensaje, rápidamente observo la hora del celular.

3:54 am

Sudo frio.

El demoniaco tío de su pareja no era alguien con quien bromear ni a quien pudieses engañar, lo había aprendido de la manera mas difícil y humillante en parte de su niñez, su adolescencia y ahora en su joven adultez con mas años y mas sabiduría sabia que era mejor aquí-corrió-que-aquí-termino-siendo-el-juguete-del-sádico-demonio-que-se-hacia-pasar-por-ser-humano, mejor conocido como el tío de Giotto-kun y Tsuna-kun, además que ya había pasado por eso muchas mas veces de las que quisiese recordar. Tranquilamente se levanto del sofá le entrego el celular al menor que sonreía angelicalmente como siempre antes de que le revolviese los suaves cabellos castaños.

-Buenas noches Tsuna-kun

Aun cuando los dos mayores estaban presente solo Mukuro vio el destello de diversión malicioso en los ojos del pequeño castaño, el mismo se sintió sonreír al verlo y mas aun cuando el pequeño Usagi-kun le guiño un ojo, algo sabia que lo mas seguro era que se lo diría mas tarde, y si no igual ya le preguntaría luego.

Daemon por su lado se acerco rápidamente a su novio sujetándole de mentón dándole un casto beso en los suaves labios del rubio para luego pegar su frente a la del mismo sin importarle la compañía, lo cual no era lo mismo con el rubio que se ruborizo furiosamente.

-Giotto-kun, te amo.

Daemon observo con algo de diversión como su novio se sonrojaba aun mas diciéndole en un tono bajo ¨yo también¨

El menor de los Spade iba a soltarles una pequeña puya por lo cursis que eran a la pareja que en esos momentos parecía estar en su mundo, pero capto la negación con la cabeza del pequeño, tierno y adorable Usagi-kun, se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente, ya en el auto fastidiara a su hermano.

Daemon le dio una mirada a su reloj.

4:00 a.m.

Empezó a ver a la muerte. Y oh! vestia de traje y fedorra.

-Mukuro nos vamos.

El mayor de los Spade cogió del brazo a su hermano levantándole del sofá sin dejarle despedirse de nadie, antes de que los dos Spade se fuesen escucharon la alegre voz del menor de los Vongola.

-Ciao~ Daemon-nii-san, Mukuro~

* * *

 **E t'emmerde: ¡Que te jodan!**

 **Nerveux: nervioso**

 **Pregunta:¿Creen que Kyôya y Mukuro se vean pronto?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	5. Capitulo 5: Usagi o Neko

**Holaaaa! ha sido hasta ahora el tiempo que mas me he demorado en publicar, ahora volvere a publicar regularmente como antes, espero que pasasen un año nuevo bravazo!**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **Victoria Chacin618: en realidad ser juguete de Reborn ya no es novedad para Daemon por lo que sabe que es mejor aqui corrio que aqui...maso que no quiere morir joven y sin hijos lol**

 **Destiny Mercedes: Jajajajja Reborn no cambiara pero aun no aparecera, al menos no en este cap.**

 **OtakuLife121: Jajaja si Reborn seguira siendo el sea cual sea el fic *u*, fue un tiempo desde que actualice pero aun asi espero que lo disfrutes!...habra algunas escenas de Giotto x Daemon que sera de lo mas cursis pero bn de eso sale la gracia!...si soy peruana pero no radico por ahi en estos momentos y.y si es que puedes comete unos anticuchos en mi nombre!...y rachi :3**

 **Psdta. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece...pero si la trama de esta historia! JA!**

* * *

 **Cap. 5 Usagi o Neko**

En kokuyo reinaba el terror, no habían otras palabras para describirlo.

Los estudiantes de Kokuyo no sabían que era lo que le pasaba a la máxima autoridad de la escuela y no hablaban ni del director, ni el sub director, ni los profesores y mucho menos de los pocos vándalos de la escuela, sino de un peli índigo que desde su llegada y la de su grupo, eran La Ley, y no metafóricamente sino que Mukuro Rokudo o Mukuro-sama, como _todos_ en Kokuyo llamaba al adolescente, había dado una serie de cortas reglas para que se cumpliera o sino… nadie quería volver a pensar en ese 'sino', al menos no desde la primera vez que el ex presidente del consejo estudiantil se opuso al adolescente de mirada heterocromática, el pobre ex presidente se había vuelto uno de los muchos lacayos que tenia actualmente el nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil.

El grupo de Mukuro-sama había llegado desde Italia y desde el primer día tomaron el control de la escuela; Ken, el rubio salvaje que había reducido a un cuarto de los vándalos de la escuela y quien comía su peso y mas en dulces; Chizuka el chico inexpresivo quien siempre se encontraba en los primeros puestos en los exámenes de la escuela y quien había acabado con otro cuarto de los vándalos de la escuela, y también se comía su peso en sándwiches; así como la única chica del grupo, M.M. la ambiosa chica pelirroja de la cual se rumoreaba seria la próxima novia del peli índigo, había sometido a uno de las cabecillas de las bandas escolares que quería sobrepasarse con ella dando a entender que no era ni una damisela en apuros ni una inútil en el grupo al que pertenecía; y por ultimo Mukuro-sama quien sometió a la mitad restante de las bandas escolares, uno a uno, e incluso los que le atacaron en grupo, es mas fue el causante de que el hospital estuviese casi copado por dos meses, y claro que ningún adulto podía decir nada ya que no rompía ninguna regla, al menos nadie le atrapaba o simplemente lo ignoraban ya que cualquier reclamo era fácilmente evadido o puesto en contra de los que le decían algo al peli índigo. A Mukuro le encantaba jugar con la mente de los adultos.

Entre las reglas del peli índigo impuso se encontraban solo 5, las cuales eran absolutas.

La primera, no interrumpir su momento de aprendizaje. Esa era una de las reglas que mas habían agradado tanto al director como a los profesores que por lo que ellos pensaban por fin habría orden en los salones, o al menos así había sido, hasta que se dieron cuenta que Mukuro-sama únicamente atendía y hacia atender obligadamente al resto del salón si es que él desconocía del tema de lo contrario usaba como bufón al profesor o a la pobre víctima que caía en la mira del heterocromático y su grupo hasta finalizar la clase. Los recibos del psicologo eran abundantes en el papeleo del director.

La segunda, podía irse cuando le viniera en gana. Esa se aprendió a la mala. Si el heterocromático creía que la escuela no merecía su tiempo salía del el salón de clases, y si Mukuro-sama se iba su grupo también lo hacia, claro que hasta la fecha nunca se había retirado del plantel sino que se iba a la oficina del consejo estudiantil, mejor conocido como los dominios de Mukuro-sama. O un paso al Infierno.

La tercera, no interrumpir ni fastidiar su almuerzo a menos de que quisieses tener un tridente atravezandote. Si es que había algo que nunca se debía hacer era fastidiar al heterocromático cuando comía, mas aun si era chocolate o algún derivado como una torta o un flan de ese sabor; ni siquiera los miembros de su grupo hacían mucho barullo cuando el peli índigo comía.

La cuarta, no estar pegado al celular cerca de él. Era mas que conocido que Mukuro-sama odiaba a todo aquel que anduviera cerca de él pegado como loco al celular, la razón principal era por los sonidos del tecleado al mandar mensajes, los sonidos de las llamadas, las notificaciones de las redes sociales, entre otros.

Y por ultimo la quinta y mas importante, no joderlo de ninguna manera. Esa era mas fácil cuando tenían claro las anteriores reglas de Mukuro-sama.

Ahora, la razón por la cual Kokuyo se encontraba en caos era simple. Mukuro-sama había abolido algunas de sus reglas al estar todo el rato tecleando en su celular, no atendía la clase con los temas nuevos y lo mas extraño de todo, no mortificaba a ninguna alma que entrase en su rango de visión, hasta los miembros de su grupo se encontraban extrañados aunque no dijesen nada, los profesores se mortificaban pensado en lo que podría haber pasado, y el alumnado simplemente se encontraba en el mas profundo pavor de lo que podría haber hecho tal cambio en Mukuro-sama. La primera vez que sucedió simplemente lo tomaron como un milagro divino, un descanso del usual sadismo. La segunda vez lo tomaron como un buen día algo extraño, de ahí en adelante les dio miedo, mucho miedo. !Era el terror! Lo único extraño era que solo sucedía los días jueves, y ya eran _nueve_ jueves seguidos, solo se dieron cuenta del día en que el humor de la máxima autoridad de la institución educativa cambiaba en la tercera semana, además de que usaba mas su celular.

Mukuro, ajeno a todo, siguió tranquilamente sentado en su pupitre mientras tecleaba en su celular, no le importaba la clase por el momento ya le pediría los apuntes a Chizuka o M.M., por ahora seguiría con su conversación.

El heterocromático volvió a leer el mensaje que le acababan de enviar.

 _¨De: Usagi-kun/Asunto: opinión_

 _10:11 am_

 _La vi ayer, no creo que a Hayato le guste mucho el azul y el rojo le quedaría mejor, que me dices?_

 _Es para su cumpleaños¨_

Su celular vibro al recibir la imagen de dos camisas del mismo diseño pero colores opuestos, por la cantidad de tiempo que se llevaba mensajeando con el pequeño y adorable castaño aprendió que sus dedos podían moverse demasiado veloces sobre el teclado.

El heterocromático soltó un suspiro fastidiado. Desde la primera vez que fue a la pastelería con el adorable Usagi-kun no pudo mas que darle la razón, el que hacia esos postres merecía un altar de oración, el jueves de la segunda semana que fue a su lugar de encuentro para ir a la pastelería se encontró con tres chicos algo mas bajos que él acompañando al adorable castaño, su ruidoso vecino peliblanco que gritaba un no-se-que-Extremo, un pelinegro escayolado que se tomaba todo a la ligera y un peliplata que parecía dar una que otra objeción porque el pequeño Usagi-kun no se fuese a quedar solo y quien sabe que mas tontería. Oh bendito sacrosanto chocolate desde un principio quiso alejarlos del castaño, quien al notar su presencia los presento como sus amigos Ryohei Sasagawa, Takeshi Yamamoto y Hayato Gokudera, o como el prefería, el gritón, el payaso y el perro faldero.

 _¨De: Mukuro /Asunto: Opinión_

 _10:12 am_

 _La roja.¨_

Su respuesta fue corta y simple y aun así el mensaje en respuesta que siguió fue casi instantáneo.

 _¨De: Usagi-kun /Asunto: Opinión_

 _10:12 am_

 _Eso crees? l(*o*)l_

 _Me acompañas a comprarla antes de que vayamos a la pastelería?¨_

-Kufufufu

Escuchar la risa burlona del terror del Kokuyo hizo que el alumnado se santiguase y que el profesor de trigonometría sacase un fajo de papeles que curiosamente todos habían aprendido a reconocer como su 'Testamento'. Sin embargo el heterocromatico no hizo nada en contra de nadie, al menos aun no.

 _¨De: Mukuro /Asunto: Opinión_

 _10:13 am_

 _Que obtendria a cambio?¨_

Envió y no espero mucho.

 _¨De: Usagi-Kun /Asunto: Opinión_

 _10:13 am_

 _La satisfacción de haber hecho una buena acción ;)¨_

El peli índigo sonrió socarronamente.

 _Si Usagi-kun creía que lo dejaría ahí estaba muy equivocado._

 _¨De: Mukuro /Asunto: Opinión_

 _10:14 am_

 _No, quiero algo a cambio¨_

Pasaron unos segundos y no llegaba el mensaje de respuesta, el hecho de que no le hubiese contestado…le preocupaba, no es que se lo fuese a decir a nadie, ni el mismo se lo quería admitir a si mismo completamente.

Paso sus pensamientos al sentir el suave vibrar de su celular seguido del sonido de un mensaje.

 _¨De: Usagi-kun/ Asunto: Opinión_

 _10:18 am_

 _Casi me quedo sin batería_

 _Ahora… eres un convenido pero aceptare, por esta vez._

 _Que es lo que quieres? Un pedazo de la torta personal Napolitana de caramelo y chocolate que te mostré?¨_

Tentador.

Muy tentador.

Demasiado tentador.

Se lo pensó.

Aun recordaba la foto que le mando el castaño el día anterior, esa suave cobertura de caramelo y chocolate brillante que vio en la imagen aseguraba un orgasmo bucal pero no era lo que quería, además de que ya había ordenado una por internet.

 _¨De: Mukuro/ Asunto: Opinión_

 _10:21 am_

 _No~_

 _Ire a recogerte a tu escuela~¨_

Hace un tiempo que tenia curiosidad por la escuela del castaño, mas que nada por que nunca la había visitado y por lo que tenia entendido estaban en preparativos para su festival escolar, eso y si se podía fastidiar a Ave-kun seria como un plus a todo.

El vibrar y el sonido de su celular llamo rápidamente su atención.

 _¨De: Usagi-kun/ Asunto: Opinión_

 _10:22 am_

 _No (-.-;) y no esta puesto a negociación, los alumnos de Kokuyo no son muy bienvenidos en Nami-chuu… mejor yo te espero en la entrada de tu escuela, saldré un par de horas antes V(*v*)V¨_

Se lo pensó por unos segundos, por lo que sabia Ave-kun dominaba los terrenos de Nami-chuu y a los que se encontraban en el, además de que desde que se conocieron en la cumbre intercolegial no se llevaban bien, no se toleraban en lo mas minimo. Y así como los alumnos de Kokuyo no eran bienvenidos en Nami-chuu, los alumnos de Nami-chuu no eran bienvenidos en Kokuyo.

Pero si el pequeño y adorable Usagi-kun llegase a su escuela el lo vería primero y saldría a su encuentro así que no habría problemas, ningún inútil pondría sus ojos en el adorable castaño. Era una buena opción.

 _¨De: Mukuro /Asunto:Opinión_

 _10:23 am_

 _Esta bien, Usagi-kun~_

 _Te veo en la entrada¨_

Apenas termino de escribir su respuesta cerro el celular con una enorme sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro, ahora solo tenia que matar el tiempo hasta la llegada del castaño.

-Profesor-kun~

Al hombre, quien hasta ahora se encontraba escribiendo en el pizarrón algunos de los ejercicios que posiblemente vendrían en el siguiente examen, se le cayo la tiza de las manos, volteo con un pequeño temblor recorriéndole la espalda al reconocer el tono con la que el adolecente le había llamado.

-¿Se..e le ofrece algo, Mukuro-sama?

La sonrisa que le dio el nombrado no le gusto nada en cambio al alumnado presente fue como un soplo de aire fresco, era como si el Mukuro-sama que conocían estuviese de regreso pero contrario a la idea de los alumnos del salón ni Chizuka, ni Ken, ni M.M. se veían tan aliviados, esos tres le conocían lo suficiente para verlo mas alegre de lo normal inclusive tras esa etapa algo extraña que tenia con el celular no se veía tan _feliz_ como en esos momentos.

-Si~ profesor-kun~ explíquelo de nuevo.

El profesor simplemente trago grueso temiendo hacer la pregunta para la cual ya tenia una vaga respuesta en su cabeza.

 _¿No se podía poner normalito para el profesor de biología o el de Literatura?_

-¿Que parte quiere que repita, Mukuro-sama?

El peli índigo cogió perezosamente el libro abierto de Chizuka quien se encontraba a su derecha y como quien no quiere la cosa empezó a pasar hoja por hoja desde donde estaba abierto antes de depositarlo en el mismo lugar de donde lo cogió sin obtener ninguna clase de expresión de su amigo.

-Oya, si que avanzaron.– Mukuro abrió su libro en la pagina en la cual había retrocedido el libro del vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil y su amigo mientras sonreía socarronamente.– Explíquelo todo desde la pagina 169~

El hombre abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, eso era prácticamente dos clases enteras de temas nuevos, miro el reloj de su muñeca antes de mirar al heterocromático mientras empalidecía.

-Per..ro Mukuro-sama ¡solo nos queda media hora!

El peli índigo simplemente se encogió de hombros sin dejar su sonrisa socarrona.

 _¡Demonio!_

* * *

Tsuna sentía la cara arder para cuando llego a Kokuyo y no precisamente de vergüenza.

-Estúpidos.– Esta molesto, muy molesto pero debajo de toda esa molestia se sentía avergonzado, pero sobre todo molesto.– Idiotas.– De todo lo que le podían hacer.– Energúmenos.– Solo toleraba que Kyoko-can y Haru-chan lo vistieran como quisieran porque eran sus amigas pero sus compañeros de salón no tenían ningún derecho.– Lolicones.– Para colmo de males le robaron su ropa tanto la normal como la de deporte cuando le toco cambiarse para que no tuviese otra opción que seguir usando el disfraz, de nada le serbia molestarse cuando ya había usado uno de estos antes pero con su consentimiento. Tsuna suspiro pesadamente, tampoco era como si se pudiese quedar en Nami-chuu si quería escapar de todos los clubs en general que querían obligarlo a usar algún uniforme del club, y sencillamente ¡No serviría de sebo para los clubs! ya había rechazado a Hayato, Takeshi y Ryohei en el mismo tema y eso que ellos se lo pidieron pacíficamente pero sobre todo eran sus amigos.

Tsuna hizo un puchero.

Saco su celular para avisar a Mukuro de su llegada.

 _¨De: Tsuna/ Asunto: Sin Asunto._

 _13:39 pm_

 _Estoy en la puerta de entrada de Kokuyo, te espero aquí?¨_

Envió el mensaje y espero un momento a que le contestaran, aun refunfuñando sobre su atuendo…lo bueno de todo el asunto era que Kyo-nii no le vería con _eso_ puesto.

El vibrar de su celular le saco de sus lamentos.

 _¨De:Mukuro / Asunto: Neko-kun_

 _13:40 pm_

 _No sabia que te gustara el cosplay_

 _Te queda mejor de usagi¨_

Tsuna se sonrojo profundamente y se alegro de haber tirado por ahí la boa de plumas rayadas y los guantes sueltos. El castaño se paso una mano por sus cabellos castaños hasta encontrarse con los múltiples ganchos que sujetaban las elaboradas orejas de gato, no podía quitárselos sin ayuda a menos que se arrancase el cabello en el proceso.

 _Espera un segundo,_ miro por todos lados buscando al peli índigo pero no encontró a nadie cerca.

¿Cómo...? ah las ventanas, justo en ese momento observo una de las ventanas que daban a los salones del segundo nivel encontrando a un sonriente peli índigo que tuvo el descaro de alzarle la mano a modo de saludo. Cogió su celular pulsando la pantalla en tiempo record.

 _¨De: Tsuna / Asunto: Cállate_

 _13:42 pm_

 _No digas nada. 8.8_

 _Tienes algo que me puedas prestar?_

 _Quiero quitarme esto¨_

Envió y volvió a esperar.

El mensaje que siguió fue el mas rápido hasta ahora.

 _¨De: Mukuro / Asunto: Sin asunto_

 _13:42 pm_

 _Nada de tu talla._

 _Espéreme en los casilleros¨_

No gasto su tiempo en mandar otro mensaje, su prioridad era quitarse ese traje del gato de Cheshire de Alicia in Wonderland versión anime que una de las chicas de domestica con ayuda de una de las chicas del club de anime confecciono para la obra, además que Mukuro le podría ver desde la ventana de su salón.

 _Maldita Takashiya_ …si no fuera porque esa chica, quien se empeño en hacer que el salón tuviese una obra de Alice in Wonderland toda estaría de maravilla, pero no.

Viendo mejor el colegio de Kokuyo era de las mismas dimensiones que el suyo, lo que mas podría diferenciar a una escuela de la otra serian los uniformes. Aun no entendía porque Kyo-nii se empeñaba en que no tuviese contacto con nadie de Kokuyo, puede que un día se lo dijese, lo mas probable en uno de sus entrenamientos. Descorrió la puerta y entro a la escuela, los casilleros eran los mismos incluso habían algunos pares de zapatos por el suelo como en su escuela, siguió caminando hasta sentarse en un banco pequeño a la espera del peli índigo.

Hizo nota mental de quemar el traje luego de quitárselo, no le importaba lo que le fueran a decir ya que ellos comenzaron robando su ropa. Tantos problemas que le causo andar vestido así, las fotos de algunas chicas, de señoras y hasta de hombres; se tapo la cara con las manos solo para encontrarlo muy caliente…sip, su rostro no podía estar mas rojo.

-Kufufufu creo que me encontré un lindo gatito.

No se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba tenso hasta que suspiro aliviado relajando cada musculo en la presencia del peli indigo.

-Mukuro.– El castaño realizo por inercia sus siguientes acciones. El heterocromático sintió todo en camara lenta, desde que el castaño alzo su sonrojado rostro con esa brillante mirada acaramelada hasta el hecho que prácticamente se lanzo a abrazarlo, por instinto lo cogió y sostuvo a ambos para no caer.– Quiero cambiarme.

Las palabras sonaron amortiguadas en el pecho del adolescente pero aun así fueron mas que claras. Mukuro revolvió los suaves cabellos castaños antes de cargar al adorable Usagi-kun, quien enredo los brazos y piernas alrededor del mayor a la vez que hundía su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Mientras Mukuro caminaba sintió algunas cosquillas por las orejas de gato que tenia el pequeño Usagi-kun en la cabeza además que la cola del traje del castaño le dificultaba un poco el caminar; cuando llego a su oficina la abrió de una patada y la cerro del mismo modo. El heterocromatico se permitió mirar un segundo su adorada oficina, si bien al principio tenia ese modelo simple de escritorio y sillas mas duras que los bancos del parque parecian sofas, mando a rediseñada cambiándolo por un escritorio de madera que no se cayera a pedazos ni chirriara así como también mando a poner algunos sofás confortables y una mesa de centro entre estos, no eran cambios radicales pero hacían ver mas confortable el lugar. Bajo al pequeño y adorable Usagi-kun para que este se pudiese sentar en el sofá, quien estaba la cabeza algo gachas, hasta ahora no había visto esa faceta tímida del menor pero aun así le agradaba.

-Y bien, Usagi-kun.– El castaño alzo la mirada con el rostro aun bastante sonrojado, se veía adorable, mas de lo normal.– ¿Como terminaste vestido así? porque por lo que se ve, voluntario no fue.

Mukuro observo como el castaño suspiraba derrotado antes de sacar su celular, buscar algo y pasárselo. No dudo ni un segundo en cogerlo. En la pantalla había un folleto bastante colorido de Nami-chuu, el cual ya había visto, con la lista de las festividades, los arreglos, los concursos, los premios, los clubs y las dos únicas obras de teatro todo para el aniversario de la escuela. La primera foto de Romeo y Julieta versión moderna, y la segunda de Alicia in Wonderland, ahora entendía el disfraz pero eso no explicaba porque el castaño aun lo traía puesto, presentía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

Mukuro volvió a observar el traje que traia el adorable Usagi-kun, desde las orejas que se veían de lo mas reales a las dos piezas del traje que dejaban parte del estomago al descubierto así como los shorts con cola de gato que dejaban parte de las piernas del castaño al descubierto si no fuera por las medias rayadas que lo cubrían.

-No te rias.– La única respuesta de heterocromático fue un escueto asentimiento, seguia admirando el traje.– Hoy todos los de la obra saldrían pero algunos clubs me pidieron ayudar en reclutar nuevos miembros para sus clubs usando sus uniformes pero me negué y ellos robaron la ropa de mi casillero para que use los uniformes. Habia terminado el ensayo de 'Alicia' pero no me pude cambiar.– _Esos mocosos._ Chasqueo la lengua ya luego averiguaría mas. El peli índigo había empezado hace unos segundos a quitar los intrincados pasadores que tenia el menor por todo el cabello y ayudaban a mantener las orejas en su lugar, termino con la primera la cual tiro al suelo sin ningún cuidado. –No me gustan mucho los deportes por lo que me vine simplemente con esto puesto.

-Te sigo prefiriendo de Usagi.– Mukuro termino con otra dejando libre los alborotados cabellos del pequeño y adorable Usagi-kun.

El peli índigo no tenia su usual sonrisa socarrona ni nada parecido, Tsuna se sintio culpable ya que le gustaba ver a Mukuro con esa personalidad maliciosa y taimada, no a alguien serio.

-Mukuro.

El mencionado había terminado de sacar los pasadores restantes en los cabellos castaños para cuando Usagi-kun le llamo.

-¿Donde estaban tus amigos en ese momento?– Mukuro observo como el castaño volvía a suspirar.

-Tienen club y por si lo estas pensando es no, ellos no me obligarían a nada.

El peli índigo asintió, dejaría el tema por ahora pero luego exigiría respuestas. Mukuro se paro y fue en busca de una playera y un buzo al armario que había a un lado, para su buena suerte tenia algunos buzos de educación física guardados en caso de emergencia. Cogió uno para el castaño con una playera blanca.

Para el momento que se volteo se escucho el fuerte sonido de la campana.

El castaño le miro con sus grandes ojos caramelo llenos de preguntas.

-Es solo la hora del receso.

Para cuando Mukuro llego hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño Usagi-kun este le cogió de la manga aun mirándole con esa mirada acaramelada tan abierta pero a la vez tan hipnotizante que invitaba no solo al desastre y a la diversión sino que te hacia ceder a cuidarle como si fuese el mas fino y delicado cristal.

El castaño murmuro algo inentendible para los oídos del peli índigo.

-¿Mmm?

Las suaves mejillas del adorable Usagi-kun simplemente se fueron tiñendo se rojo.

-Dije que me ayudes con el cierre.

La sonrisa socarrona de Mukuro volvió en toda su gloria.

-Kufufu~ ¿No puedes tu solo?~

Pese a que el tono era burlón había verdadera curiosidad en la pregunta, la cual como simple respuesta tuvo que el castaño se volteara mostrando la espalda. La parte tracera del disfraz traía varios arneses y lazos demasiado ajustados para desatar antes de que se pudiese bajar el cierre regular de la parte superior del traje.

Dios era peor que las botas de su hermanita. Y eso era decir mucho.

-Ves lo que trataba de decir.

Mukuro se quito el saco de Kokuyo, no quería que las mangas se le enganchasen en alguno de esos intrincados cierres.

-¿Cuántas veces se supone que aparecerás?– Por regla general entre mas intrincado era el diseño mas salías en la obra pero ser el gato de Cheshire no implicaba salir demasiado.

-Seis.– Si así estaba el traje del pequeño Usagi-kun no se quería ni imaginar el vestido victoriano que debía de traer Alice, iba a decírselo al castaño pero este volteo rápidamente mirándole a los ojos.– Ni se te ocurra decir nada.

Aun se mantenían la mirada cuando el heterocromático coloco una de sus manos en el primer arnés.

-Kufufufu para nada, Usagi-kun~

Tsuna no dijo nada simplemente se volteo esperando que terminase pronto, el traje era demasiado ajustado para su gusto.

Mukuro se sento junto al castaño en el sofá antes de empezar a liberar arnés tras arnés escuchando no solo los suspiros suaves, casi ronroneos, del castaño cada que soltaba alguno lo que le hacia pensar que tan apretado había llegado a estar el traje, sino también los pasos que habían fuera de su oficina, debían de estar cortando camino hacia la cafetería, pero nada de eso le importaba sino que no podía quitar uno de los arneses que se encontraba fuertemente trabado.

-Usagi-kun, puede que esto duela un poco.

Antes de que el castaño pudiese procesar sus palabras Mukuro ya había apretado el arnés aun mas que antes haciendo que el menor soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor y sorpresa, para cuando pudo soltar el arnés el castaño este ya había volteado a mandarle una mirada molesta.

-Oya~ Oya~ Con aviso no hay culpa.

Usagi-kun no parecía muy feliz con ello aun, es mas un ligero puchero se formo en su cara.

Ya sabia a donde irían a parar.

Mukuro suspiro abatido. ¿Que mas le quedaba hacer?

-Los pasteles los invito yo, ¿vale?

El castaño se lo pensó unos segundo ante de asentir.

En vista de que no habrían mas reclamos por parte del menor Mukuro empezó a bajar en cierre, al principio se trababa por lo que decidió ir lentamente provocando un extraño ambiente en la habitación, no era pesado, no era incomodo pero tampoco era cómodo, sino expectante, agradable…era difícil de describir pero le gustaba y por como se dejaba hacer el castaño también a él; para cuando bajo el cierre en su totalidad descubrió un moretón en el lugar en el que había presionado, por el arnés no creía que fuese, tampoco era por que Rubio-kun le levantase la mano al menor eso lo tenia mas que claro. El moretón tenia forma de tubo ¿Alguna pelea tal vez? preguntaría después.

Mukuro, aun con su mano enguatada, delineo lentamente el pequeño moretón provocando ligeros temblores en el menor pero no se detuvo ahí sino que siguió hasta llegar a la base del cuello donde coloco ambas manos recorriendo lentamente los hombros del castaño, empezó a retirar la parte superior del traje dejando al descubierto la delgada espalda del menor quien al parecer tenia los músculos tensos, con suavidad empezó a recorrer con los pulgares los omoplatos del castaño para luego seguir con algo de presión en los lugares donde sentía mas duros los musculos hasta llegar a suavizarlos, pasados unos segundos se empezaron a escuchar algunos suspiros del menor llegando casi a sonar como gemidos placenteros pero eso solo sirvió de estimulante para que Mukuro siguiera dejando suaves todos y cada uno de los músculos de la espada del menor, para cuando termino su labor el castaño se encontraba semi inclinado en el sofá. No entendía el porque pero le gusto darle el masaje al menor, mas aun cuando vio esa cara relajada y algo sonrojada con esos ojos caramelo adormilados.

-Kufufufu ¿tenso, Usagi-kun?

El mencionado le miro con sus acaramelados ojos adormilados antes de estirarse haciendo tronar algunas articulaciones en el proceso; el ambiente alrededor de ambos era de anticipación mezclada con algo pero ninguno de los dos chicos presto mucha atención a ello.

-Solo por tus masajes vendría todo el tiempo~

Mukuro se puso una mano en el corazón de manera dramática pero en ningún momento abandono su sonrisa socarrona la cual se encontraba hasta algo mas alegre de lo normal.

-Me hieres, y yo que pensaba que vendrías por mi y mi encantadora personalidad.

La suave risa del castaño lleno la habitación, ese era el Usagi-kun que mas le gustaba al heterocromatico.

-Eso y por tus masajes. ¿Lo repetirás, cierto?

Tsuna miro suplicante al peli índigo quien asintió declarándose perdedor ante esa mirada, y es que nadie se le podía resistir a la mirada del adorable menor. El pequeño y adorable Usagi-kun sonrió alegremente quitándose lo que quedaba de la parte superior del traje mientras que Mukuro se sentaba en el sofá a su usual manera de siempre, entre echado y sentado.

Tsuna iba a coger la playera que Mukuro le había dado pero piso una de las orejas que tenia antes en el cabello perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo sobre el peli índigo, ambos chicos se miraron. Mukuro para que el castaño no le cayese totalmente encima le había logrado sujetar de las caderas a lo que Tsuna había logrado colocar ambos brazos a los costados del peli índigo y no aplastarle aunque no fue lo mismo con su piernas que se enredaron con las del peli índigo.

Ambos iban a soltar un comentario sobre el otro pero de repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica que al ver la escena en la que se encontraban ambos chicos se ruborizo furiosamente.

-Lo..oo siento muc..cchoo!

Mukuro miro a la chica cruzando miradas con esta antes de que la adolescente estampase la puerta cerrándola de sopetón.

-¿Y a esa que le pasa?

El peli índigo se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea.

Tsuna se levanto del peli índigo antes de ponerse la playera blanca, quitarse los pantalones y coger el buzo de Kokuyo.

-Kufufufu ¿Atunes, Usagi-kun?

El mencionado, al terminar de colocarse los pantalones, miro al peli índigo con ambos brazos cruzados y una ceja enarcada.

-Es que nadie te enseño a no criticar la ropa interior de los demás.

El heterocromático soltó una pequeña risa por el para nada apenado tono del menor, al parecer no le tenia miedo a ser visto ni sin camisa ni pantalones.

-¿Deberían?

Tsuna se lo pensó por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros.

La campana volvió a sonar indicando el termino del receso

-¿A que hora se supone que deberías de salir?

Tsuna empezó a recoger las parte del disfraz antes de tirarlo en el tacho de basura. No lo quemaba por el simple y llano motivo de que aquello le haria revivir sus tendencias piromaniacas y Gio-nii y el no necesitaban otro sermon de Nonno.

-Cuando quiera.– Mukuro se coloco nuevamente su saco.– ¿Nos vamos?

Tsuna cogió su celular antes de asentir vigorosamente y tomar del la mano al peli índigo, solía tomarle la mano a sus amigos y Mukuro no era la excepción aunque al principio este había sido algo reticente.

* * *

 **Como ven ambos chicos son algo...son bastante densos con ellos mismos, en lo que era la relación de Giotto y Daemon, solo Daemon era el denso,**

 **El traje que traia Tsuna era de Boris Airay de heart no kuni no alice :3**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	6. Capitulo 6: Cita de amigos

**Holaaaaaa! Chicas/os lamento la tardanza :( y si bien como que no tengo fecha para subir estuve publicando antes de que se cumpliese una semana entre cap y cap...bn este cap es algo asi como medio dulzon, si mas de lo normal.**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **Khr female: Como que aun falta para que tengan un beso pero lo que si te puedo decir es que en el sig cap Mukuro conocera a alguien a quien Tsuna quiere muchoooo.**

 **OtakuLife121: Ni que o digas, he tratado de encontrar algun anime/manga/fic/libro pero como que casi todos ya los he visto por lo que ahora estoy arrasando con generos que antes no veia ê.ê, no entiendo porque nadie actualiza u.u...como que esos rumores no iran muy lejos es mas en la primera parte de este cap veras como va la cosa, creo que este cap es algo dulzon pero como que asi me salio lol. a lo que me referia con "densos consigo mismos" es que si bien, bn lo pondre asi...en la relacion de Giotto y Daemon solo Giotto se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos pero Deamon era alguien que podia celar, y toda la nota de un novio pero ni cuenta se daba que esta enamorado encambio Giotto se se daba cuenta y ahora en el caso de Tsuna y Mukuro ninguno de los dos se da mucha cuenta que digamos, es mas puede que las personas a su alrededor se den cuenta antes... Hibari y Mukuro aun no se han encontrado luego del primer encuentro con el resto de los amigo de Tsu sino que hasta ahora ni se han visto ademas que Tsuna se refiere a Hibari-san como Kyo-nii por lo que Mukuro no tiene ni idea, si no me explique bn con lo de la parte de densos hasmelo saber!**

 **Grapecandy: Wow enserio la sigues desde el principio? me alegra que te gustase, seguire lo mas rapido que mis dedos den pero tamb actualizo mis otros fic por lo que aveses se me cruzan y.y**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... al menos no de momento muajajjaja**

* * *

 **Cap. 6: Cita de ¨amigos¨**

Chizuka supo que algo andaba mal cuando todo el mundo cayo sus conversaciones mirándose nerviosos entre si al verlos a Ken y a él entrar al salón.

El vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil simplemente se dirigió a su asiento con Ken pisándole los talones; habían buscado a Mukuro-sama por la cafetería e incluso cerca de la entrada aunque no creían que se hubiese ido del plantel al menos no sin su maletín el cual aun se encontraba en su pupitre, tampoco era posible que se hubiese ido al salón del consejo estudiantil o al menos eso esperaba ya que no hubo tiempo de revisar, pero tampoco era como si su salida del salón hubiese sido de lo mas normal, cuando el peli índigo salía del salón por si es que le aburría la clase les llamaba para que le siguiesen pero en esta ocasión solo se había ido riendo y diciendo algo de recoger a un adorable gatito perdido lo cual no tenia ni pies ni cabeza ya que al peli índigo no le gustaban los gatos.

Se sentó en su pupitre a la espera del profesor, al menos tenia que hacer las notas para Mukuro-sama, y el vago de Ken.

Poco a poco las conversaciones se fueron reanimando pero en voz baja.

-Hey, Kaki-pi.– Con los años ya se había acostumbrado a ese horrible apodo que ken le había puesto. Chizuka se volteo para ver al rubio sentado sobre su pupitre mientras comía una barra de caramelo mientras miraba en dirección de un gran grupo de chicas que hablaban en susurros emocionados junto a otro grupo mas pequeño de chicos, pero además de mirar a esos dos grupos había alguien en especial que estaba mirando, una chica pelirroja para ser mas precisos.

-¿Algo interesante?– Era raro que Ken mirase alguna chica pero ya estaba en edad, aun así siguió con su inexpresivo rostro.

-Esa de ahí menciono haber visto a una chica semidesnuda con Mukuro-sama.– Dio un vistazo a la chica pelirroja que Ken señalaba, era de esas chicas que andaban persiguiendo a Mukuro-sama por doquier. Aun habían ocasiones en las que le sorprendía el súper oído que podía llegar a tener ken, parecía un perro si es que so..

Rebobina. Retrocede. Reproduce.

¿Que esa chica dijo _que_?!

Bendito sea el momento en el cual a M.M. le llamaron a que recogiera su cheque de pensión mensual que le depositaban sus padres.

Puede que la gran mayoría de las veces no tuviese ni una expresión en el rostro pero en esta ocasión miro incrédulo a su acompañante.

-Debe de haber visto mal.

Era la opción mas lógica. ¿Cierto? ¡¿CIERTO?!

Ken negó furiosamente antes de acabarse lo que quedaba de su barra de caramelo para sacar una bolsa de gomitas de su bolsillo.

-No, ahora mismo esta que cuenta los deta…– El gritillo de todas las chicas aglomeradas en una parte de la ventana se pudo escuchar claramente interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Ken fuese a decir.

Chizuka se levanto tranquilamente de su asiento para ver por la ventana que daba al exterior encontrándose con…Mukuro-sama cogiendo la mano de una chica castaña, aunque solo la veía de espaldas. La chica parecia ser bastante pequeña mientras caminaban hacia la entrada, y no solo eso sino que la chica llevaba puesto uno de los uniformes de educación física de Kokuyo y no precisamente el femenino además que era varias tallas mas grande por lo que llevaba arremangados los pantalones hasta las rodillas.

Aun se podía escuchar los cuchicheos de las chicas mientras tomaban fotos, pero aun en la distancia se podia ver como Mukuro-sama sacaba su celular mientras aun seguía platicando con la castaña de lo mas feliz tomados de la mano, no le había visto así de alegre ni cuando andaba con su hermana menor, y eso era decir mucho. Pasados unos segundos el peli índigo volvió a cerrar el celular antes de mandar una mirada hacia el salón.

Todos los cuchicheos cesaron ipso facto. Algunos podían decir que la temperatura del salon bajo un par de grados.

Chizuka sintió el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta vibrar al igual que el de Ken, ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada rapida antes de que cada uno sacase su celular.

Cada chico había recibido un solo mensaje.

 _¨De: Mukuro-sama /Asunto: Adiestramiento._

 _14:38 pm_

 _Quita los celulares de todos y borra cualquier foto que hubiesen tomado._

 _Averigua el nombre de la chica que estuvo hablando de mas, y que fue lo que dijo.¨_

Le paso el celular a Ken a la vez que este le pasaba el suyo.

 _¨De: Mukuro-sama /Asunto: Adiestramiento_

 _14:39 pm_

 _Por tanto ruido me supongo que el nuevo profesor aun no ha llegado…enséñenle el valor de la puntualidad~¨_

Ambos chicos se devolvieron sus celulares antes de empezar su labor.

Justo en el momento en el que Chizuka ya tenia mas de los ¾ de celulares apareció el nuevo profesor de Biología de lo mas relajado tomando una soda, _crazo erro_ r…Ken le enseñaría lo que era la puntualidad.

* * *

-Pero Mukuroooo~

Mukuro soltó una de sus peculiares risas ante el tono medio exasperado del menor.

El peli índigo negó nuevamente de lo mas divertido con la situación.

-Kufufufu aun no Usagi-kun~

El menor hizo un puchero antes de usar su arma mortal una a la que nadie había dado declaración de haber resistido, sus grandes ojos caramelo, sabiamente el peli índigo miro hacia el cielo mientras continuaban con su caminata por lo que no vio el puchero que hizo el menor quien se detuvo en seco, y por las manos cogidas, el peli índigo también lo hizo.

-¡Me dijiste que me dirías cuando saliéramos del colegio y eso fue hace cuadras!

Mukuro uso su enguantada mano libre para revolver los suaves cabellos castaños.

Se lo podía decir como también no.

¿Divertirse o ceder ante esos ojos? Que difícil decisión.

Lo único que no había previsto era el factor no-me-importa-lo-que-digas-igual-me-obedecerás del adorable Usagi-kun, quien sin el mas mínimo miramiento le jalo de la playera poniéndoles a la misma altura juntado sus frentes; sus grandes ojos acaramelados, ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada que te invitaba a crear el desastre, le miraban divertido.

-Por favorrrr~

La forma en la que hablo el menor fue mas que nada un ronroneo.

La ligera suplica que le envió con la mirada fue lo que remato todo, se declaro perdedor.

-No deberías hacer eso.– El adorable castaño a sabiendas de que había ganado le soltó la playera antes de sonreírle de lo mas inocente.– Un día dominaras el mundo con esa mirada.

Mukuro sintió como el pequeño Usagi-kun le volvía a tomar de la mano para seguir caminando.

-Me conformo con la pastelería de la estación.– El peli índigo simplemente asintió ante la sabia elección del menor.– ¿Me dirás?

Doblaron la esquina, solo faltaban cuatro cuadras mas para que llegasen a la estación. Estaban a pocos minutos del Valhalla.

-Oya~ Oya~¿Acaso me queda de otra?

El adorable Usagi-kun agito su cabeza de manera negativa.

-Nop.

Ya lo sabia.

El peli índigo dio un vistazo a la sonriente cara del menor antes de hablar.

-¿Recuerdas a la chica que entro al salón del consejo estudiantil cuando te cambiabas?

Tsuna se lo pensó por un momento hasta que llego el recuerdo de una chica gritando una disculpa para luego estampar la puerta.

-¿La tía rara? Si, la recuerdo.– El adorable castaño miro como el peli índigo hacia una mueca de fastidio.– ¿Por que?

-Es nueva y esta en mi salón aunque no recuerdo bien su nombre.– El menor se alegro del hecho que Mukuro no recordase el nombre de la chica aunque la razón no la sabia, tal vez ¿la seguridad mental de la compañera de clases de Mukuro? Nahh, ni el se creía eso.– ¿viste como nos tomaban las fotos y todo?

Tsuna asintió.

-Solo doy gracias que no fuese antes.– Desde que salieron había escuchado el grito de las chicas y como todas empezaban a tomar fotos, fue molesto pero las ignoro lo mejor que podía lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que Mukuro le estaba contando de su hermana Nagi a la cual no conocía pero si había oído hablar de ella por parte de Gio-nii, Daemon-nii-san y ahora Mukuro.

-Lo mas seguro es que estuviese hablando de cuando te vio semidesnudo y con medio traje del gato de Cheshire.

Si lo ponía de ese modo hasta él podía entender que había mas de una ocasión en la que esa clase de cosas podían generar malentendidos si es que no se aclaraban a tiempo pero tampoco es que fuese muy grave, la compañera de salón de Mukuro debía de ser una mal pensada. ¿Que tenia de malo estar casi encima de Mukuro?

-¿Por eso mandaste el mensaje?

El peli índigo asintió.

-En algún momento me deben de estar por llamar o mandar un mensaje de que fue exactamente lo que dijo, porque de que fue alguna novela cursi no me cabe la menor duda.

 _¿Novela cursi?_

Los habría malinterpretado de ese _modo_ ¿acaso ahora las chicas del curso de Mukuro creían algo diferente a una simple amistad?

Su intuición le decía que si. No ahondaría mucho en el tema.

-¿A quien habías mandado el mensaje?

Doblaron otra esquina aunque iban a un paso relajado.

-Kufufufu estamos curiosos, Usagi-kun.– El castaño hizo un adorable puchero.– A Chizuka y a Ken.

Esa era la primera vez que oía esos nombres, además por el tono en como pronunciaba el nombre de ambos chicos debían de tener toda la confianza de Mukuro.

-¿Y quienes son?

Ante la pregunta el peli índigo dibujo en su rostro esa sonrisa socarrona de siempre.

-Kufufuf mis vasallos.– Tsuna se detuvo en seco antes de volver a iniciar su caminata, no miro a Mukuro aunque este si le miro dar unos ligeros temblores además que también sentía temblar la mano del menor.– ¿Que? ¿Ahora me dirás que no se me permite tener vasallos?

Pese a lo que cualquiera creería el castaño no aguanto mas y se puso a reír, pasado unos segundos en los que se calmo miro al peli índigo negando con la cabeza.

El también tenia tres vasallos en su colegio, esos tres que habían tratado de intimidarlo y ahora eran sus esclavos mismos que hoy se habían ausentado por gripe.

-No, son los que hacen la vida divertida ¿Desde cuando les conoces?

Mukuro se lo pensó, eran varios años en los que conocía a los miembros de su grupo, a M.M. la conocía desde que su mama le llevaba a clases de estimulación temprana y a Ken y Chizuka poco después de eso en la dominación del Kinder.

-Desde el primer día de kínder Garden

Tsuna asintió.

-Entonces son tus amigos de infancia y vasallos.

El peli índigo simplemente sonrió socarronamente, misma que el castaño le devolvió de una manera mas inocente.

-Exacto~

Al castaño le vino una duda.

-¿Solo ellos dos?

El peli índigo negó con la cabeza.

-No, también esta M.M.

-¿M.M.?– ¿Era el nombre de otro chico, tal vez? Aunque no parecía ser el caso, además de que nunca había escuchado un nombre de solo siglas, lo mas seguro era que fuese alguna clase de diminutivo para acortar su nombre.

El peli índigo sintió que el ambiente se torno algo raro, como si se encontrasen en una sala de interrogatorios y el castaño fuese el policía y él, el delincuente.

-Si, ella ha estado conmigo poco mas que Chizuka y Ken.

El castaño asintió pero no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a la estación de trenes.

-Llegamos

Apenas las palabras del menor fueron pronunciadas se escucho el sonido del llegar de dos mensajes, ambos chicos revisaron sus celulares.

-Es el mío.– Mukuro abrió el mensaje de Chizuka primero ya que era el que mas le interesaba.

 _¨De: Chizuka /Asunto: Adiestramiento_

 _15:22 pm_

 _Ya se borraron todas las imágenes de los celulares._

 _Fue Mika Tasami._

 _El rumor que se empezaba a expandir era:_

 _-Mukuro-sama se encontraba dentro del consejo estudiantil con una chica castaña semi desnuda, sin camiseta encima de Mukuro-sama además de que Mukuro-sama tampoco llevaba su saco puesto y le estaba cogiendo de las caderas, ambos estaban apunto de besarse-_

 _Hasta ahora nada a salido del aula.¨_

 _¿Besarse?_ No que él recordase.

Mukuro sopeso los hechos ocurridos.

La tal Tasami solo había visto a Usagi-kun de espaldas por lo que debía de haberle confundido con una chica además que los suaves cabellos castaños no ayudaban mucho a negar ese hecho, como también debía de haber malinterpretado la cercanía que ambos tenían en ese momento.

El peli índigo dio una mirada en dirección a Usagi-kun solo para encontrarle mirándole expectante, negó antes de ver el siguiente mensaje.

 _¨De: Ken /Asunto: Adiestramiento_

 _15:22 pm_

 _El nuevo profesor ya se considera adiestrado, Mukuro-sama.¨_

Eso le hizo agrandar su sonrisa socarrona, le serviría de escarmiento al nuevo profesor por no haber llegado antes y controlar al resto de los alumnos.

Borro los mensajes.

-Usagi-kun~– El menor ya e estaba mirando así que ya tenia su completa atención.– Me acaban de informar que te confundieron por mujer.

No era que se quisiese burlar pero si quisiera saber la reacción que podría llegar a tener el menor, quien simplemente le miro de manera desinteresada antes de simplemente encogerse de hombros y jalarle hasta la entrada donde cada uno paso sus tarjetas para luego ir a esperar el tren junto a una gran cantidad de personas.

-No me sorprende.– Mukuro simplemente alzo una ceja de manera interrogativa.– Es normal que me confundan con una chica.

La manera aburrida y desinteresada en la que lo dijo decía que tan seguido ocurría lo mismo, se puso a pensar en que situaciones había podido llegar a tener el castaño para encontrar ese hecho normal.

Por su parte Tsuna se puso a rememorar todos y cada uno de los colegios en los cuales a primera vista le habían confundido con una chica, lo mismo que en las tiendas de ropa. Malditos fuesen sus genes.

El pitido de la llegada del tren saco a todo el mundo de sus pensamientos o conversaciones. Apenas se abrieron las puertas de los vagones las personas empezaron a entrar a entre empujones, todo termino con el cerrar el las puertas eléctricas. Era increíble la cantidad de personas que podían entrar en ese lugar, parecían sardinas y no de manera figurada; Mukuro se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes ligeramente alejado de Usagi-kun pero aun así mantenían sus manos unidas.

Solo eran cuatro estaciones para que llegasen al distrito comercial.

10 minutos entre cada estación.

Sujeto mas fuerte la mano de Usagi-kun en caso de que en alguna de las estaciones se fuese a ir por como se empujaban las personas entre si.

En la primera estación solo se bajaron alguna personas pero aun no había la suficiente movilidad, solo tres mas y terminaba el martirio.

En la segunda estación bajaron algunas personas lo que hizo que la gente dejase de estar tan pegada la una a la otra pero nada de eso le importo cuanto el pequeño y adorable Usagi-kun le apretó la mano mas fuerte de lo normal.

Mukuro lo volteo a ver llamado por la curiosidad y su sangre hirvió.

Oh, su vena sádica de milagro no había despertado.

Se memorizo su rostro del sujeto para otra futura ocasión.

Con su brazo libre dio un fuerte empujón al hombre trajeado que hasta ese momento había estado aprisionando al adorable Usagi-kun con sus asquerosos brazos, entre él y la pared del vagon, y no solo eso sino que había estado restregando sus caderas contra el pequeño cuerpo del menor. Pese que el pervertido no había caído al suelo por la cantidad de personas en el vagon si se le cayo el peluquín que traía además de llamar la atención de todos alrededor. El peli índigo dio un vistazo al adorable Usagi-kun para encontrarle con la mirada aclarada a un tono anaranjado, con fastidio sintió haber salvado la vida del pervertido.

Mukuro atrajo hacia si al adorable castaño quien no dudo ni un segundo en abrazarse al cuerpo del peli índigo, si bien el menor estaba colérico por como había actuado el hombre mayor de traje no quería causar una escena donde involucrase a Mukuro.

-¿Que crees que estabas haciendo, Calvo-pervertido-san?

Las palabras del peli índigo hicieron que la furia del menor fuese amainando antes de que soltase una risilla.

Algunos pasajeros cercanos empezaron a susurrar ¨pervertido¨ señalando al hombre trajeado que tuvo el descaro de verse de lo mas ofendido.

-Mocoso insolente, eres un abusivo que no sabe respetar a sus mayores.– Para colmo de males el viejo verde se hacia la víctima, si no fuese porque había potenciales testigos ya le hubiese roto la cara.– Vengo cansado de trabajar solo para que un mocoso insolente se ponga violento cuando yo no le hice absolutamente nada ¿o es que tienes pruebas de que estado haciendo algo malo?

Ese desgraciado.

Mukuro sintió como el pequeño Usagi-kun se abrazaba aun mas hacia él, no podía decir que había visto como toqueteaba a Usagi-kun o en las siguientes dos estaciones faltantes no pararían de susurrar sobre ese hecho lo cual el hombre mayor parecía, por como sonreía, tener pleno conocimiento. El peli indigo iba mandar todo al diablo y simplemente romperle la cara al pervertido pero un dedo haciendo poke-poke en su pecho llamo su atención, miro en dirección de Usagi-Kun para ver como este señalaba al pervertido, mas específicamente una parte del pervertido.

Mukuro sintió a Usagi-kun revolverse pero no le miro esta vez sino que le dirigió la sonrisa mas hipócrita que tenia al mayor quien seguía parado como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Calvo-pervertido-san~

El hombre se puso rojo ante el modo en que le llamo a la vez que las personas alrededor soltaban risas disimuladas y una que otra persona le dirigía una mala mirada al heterocromático por llamar de ese modo a un hombre mayor.

-Mocoso insol...– El mayor se detuvo al mirar los iracundos ojos del heterocromático.

-Oya~Oya~ me insultas cuando yo solo, y por mi buena voluntad, quería decir que tu bragueta esta baja y tu adonis se quiere salir.

Silencio.

Ese típico silencio calmo antes de un desastre, ese silencio tan parecido que ocurría segundos antes de que un bebe empezase a llorar a todo pulmón, pero en esta ocasión no fue un bebe el que lloro, es mas nadie lloro sino que los pasajeros empezaron a aporrear al tipo hasta que llegaron a la siguiente estación en la cual no solo se bajo él sino también mas de la mitad dando mas libertad de movimiento pero aun así ninguno de los dos chicos se deshizo del abrazo, fue en ese momento que el peli índigo noto que el pequeño Usagi-kun revisaba un video una y otra vez mientras soltaba risillas. Mukuro se acomodo en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del castaño mirando lo que el menor miraba para darse cuenta que el adorable Usagi-kun había estado grabandolo todo, con razón tanto movimiento. Mukuro solo pudo reír al ver las acciones del pervertido ahora que se encontraba algo mas relajado…claro que tendría su pequeña venganza en alguna otra ocasión.

Ambos menores estuvieron riendo a la vez que comentaban y repetían el video un par de veces mas hasta que escucharon el pitido de llamado en la estación en la que tenían que bajar.

-Aww que lindos que se ven.

Puede que ambos estuviesen muy metidos en su mundo aun comentando los hechos pasados además de los postres que comerían luego de comprar la camisa para no escuchar el comentario de una de las señoras pero si habían visto la forma en las que algunas personas les miraban pero aun así no le dieron la mas mínima importancia.

* * *

Solo habían tardado media hora en comprar la camiseta además de hacerla envolver y todo, por lo que habían tomado el tren nuevamente a la estación en la que se encontraba la pastelería y encontrar la desgracia absoluta. El Apocalipsis Zombie.

 _¨Se comunica a nuestro adorado publico que por motivos de viaje la pastelería no atenderá hasta el martes de la próxima semana._

 _Se agradece su comprensión._

 _Atte. El dueño¨_

Ambos menores empezaron a maldecir peor que marineros borrachos.

Correría sangre si es que no tenían pronto azúcar en sus sistemas.

Tsuna estaba que maldecía hasta en griego, no había tocado ni su torta Napolitana de chocolate y caramelo solo para tener mas espacio para los postres que acostumbraba los jueves, suspiro de manera derrotada antes de mirar al peli índigo quien aun seguía maldiciendo.

-Vamos a mi casa a comer la torta que te mostré.

Al parecer sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado al ver como el peli índigo dejaba de maldecir.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	7. Capitulo 7: Presentaciones

**Holaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto, me disculpo si en algun momento le causo diabetes a alguien m(u-u)m**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior.**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Owww yo tamb creo que Tsuna se ve tierno con todo lo que lleve puesto ^¬^... con ayuda de Reborn facil y lo consigue, dominar el mundo claro esta...Mukuro al final se arrepintio de haberle salvado la vida al pervertido pero luego de que el resto de las personas lo empezaran a golpear como que se le paso lol...comprendo, es un asco llegar a mi tu tienda favorita y la encontrara cerrada :(**

 **OtakuLife121:Ese par esta teniendo su momento rosa aun pero como sabes eso no dura mucho u.u... si bien la chica prácticamente dice de todo, bn en si lohizo, con una mirada de Mukuro puf... silencioooo...me encantan que te gusten esos momentos rosa de 6927 aunque en ocaciones creo que me paso y voy a dejar con diabetes a alguien pero YOLO. te mande los fics a tu inbox.**

 **PczZitoO: O.O ves hetero o fan de 1827? me alegra que te quedes aunque sea por la comedia empalagosa y algo sadica(mas empalagosa que nada lol) ê.ê.**

 **Psdta Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece...** **si supiera dibujar bien habria hecho tan siquiera un misero doushinji**

* * *

 **Cap.7: Presentaciones**

Aunque su tienda de pasteles favorita estuviese cerrada habían hablado de todo y a la vez de nada en el camino tal como hacían cada jueves hasta que llegaron al hogar del menor. Tsuna suspiro relajadamente estirándose cual gato sin importarle el goteo constante de su cabello, por fin se había podido cambian el buzo que Mukuro le había prestado además de tomar un baño rápido; bajo los últimos escalones usando una toalla para tratar de secar sus revoltosos cabellos castaños. Todo se encontraba bastante tranquilo, tal vez demasiado pero le resto importancia con un encogimiento de hombros a la vez que se dirigía al sofá viendo que el peli índigo ya había traído el mismo bol lleno de chocolates como la vez pasada así como también ya habían una par películas puestas a la espera de ser elegidas por el mando.

 _Perfecto._

Se quedo parado al lado del sofá mirando alrededor en busca del adolecente pero no había ni rastros de él, justo cuando iba a preguntarse por su paradero este salió de la cocina con una pequeña bandeja con torta napolitana cortada en trozos, dos platos y dos cucharas.

El pequeño castaño le sonrió inocentemente a lo que Mukuro simplemente enarco una ceja.

-Serias un buen amo de casa.

El peli indigo le dio su típica sonrisa socarrona a la vez que dejaba la bandeja en la mesa.

-Kufufufu tuviste un buen baño, querido?~

El castaño amplio su sonrisa. Ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba al peli índigo.

-Falto tu compañía, mi amor...

Ambos se miraron antes de soltar pequeñas risillas por la tonta broma pero cuando se volvieron a mirar no pudieron mas y estallaron en carcajadas.

-...¿Que película veremos?...

Mukuro se encogió de hombros señalándole el control para que el menor lo cogiese dándole libre elección de cual ver, seguía sorprendido de la variedad de películas de terror que el menor le había mostrado, solo terror no había ningún otro genero.

Tsuna estaba en una encrucijada y una muy difícil.

La noche de Hallowen versión original o la coleccion de Saw.

La colección de Saw era de las favoritas de su querido Tío Reborn, incluso en las ocasiónes el la que lo vieron juntos le explico la mejor forma en la que podía mejorar las escenas, las torturas y las amenzas, había aprendido bastante, pero la Noche de Hallowen era de las favoritas de Xanxus-nii y de Giotto-nii, incluso la había visto con ellos dos que al igual que su querido tío no habían podido evitar soltar una que otra mejora, suspiro soñador al sumergirse en tan buenos recuerdos pero tenia que tomar una decisión. Se debatió por unos segundos mas hasta que al final se rindió volteando a ver a Mukuro quien ya tenia un MilkyWay a casi acabar.

-…escoge tu.

El peli índigo señalo y la decisión fue tomada.

La colección de Saw.

Movió el mando dando inicio a la película.

Nunca le gustarían los créditos.

-Entiendo que te gusten la películas de terror….

Y la verdad que Mukuro lo entendía, con el tiempo que se iban conociendo había aprendido que el menor tenia una vena sádica latente que no era perceptible a simple vista dado su apariencia de ¨yo-no-he-roto-un-plato-en-mi-vida¨ lo que le hacia mucho mas interesante de lo que ya era pero aun así tenia una duda.

-…pero me dijiste que Rubio-kun también era fanático de este genero.

El adorable castaño se sentó en el espacio libre al otro lado del bol a la vez que asentía .

-Recuerdas de te hable de mi adorado Tío Reborn…

Mukuro asintió mientras cogía otro chocolate del bol aunque ya tenia en la mira una rebanada de la torta Napolitana.

Como no recordarlo cuando en una de sus tantas idas a la pastelería el menor anduvo quejándose casi por una hora de que ni su tío ni su primo llegarían pronto por un asunto que se les había presentado y para cuando pregunto sobre ambos el adorable Usagi-kun prácticamente le conto con lujo de detalles sobre ambos hombres tanto que prácticamente ya les conocía, también le conto como había sido su tiempo de convivencia, tenia material suficiente para fastidiar a Daemon de por vida.

-…a él le gustan por lo que eran las únicas películas disponibles en su casa, además de series de ese genero y antes de que preguntes no me gusta mirar televisión por cable; por lo que me dijo Xanxus-nii, Gio-nii le agarro gusto en su infancia al igual que yo, ambos en cierta forma nos amoldamos a los gustos del Tío Reborn y Xanxus-nii en muchas cosas.

Mukuro asintió nuevamente ante la explicación.

Según tenia entendido el tío de Usagi-kun había tomado cuidado de Rubio-kun para luego también tomar el cuidado del adorable castaño ya que el tío de este no tenia la responsabilidad en el negocio familiar a diferencia del abuelo y del padre del adorable castaño, además de que la madre de ambos hermanos era chef por lo que casi no paraba en casa.

El peli índigo iba a coger un pedazo de la torta que previamente había cortado cuando noto que el adorable Usagi-kun no se había secado correctamente el cabello ya que este aun goteaba sobre la toalla que rodeaba su cuello, quito el bol de en medio colocándolo en el suelo.

-Ven para acá…

No dio ni tiempo a que Usagi contentase ya que jalo al menor quien le miro entre molesto y curioso por quitarle la atención de la película.

-…siéntate aquí…

Mukuro solía hacer lo mismo de manera diaria para su hermana por lo que su acción le resulto de lo mas natural al poner uno de los cojines en el suelo y colocar al menor en el sin dejarle tiempo ni para que protestase antes de coger la toalla que este tenia en el cuello.

-…te resfriaras si no te secas de manera correcta, Usagi-kun~

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales solo se escuchaban los histéricos diálogos de los personajes de la película y la toalla siendo frotada en el cabello del menor.

-Reafirmo mi moción, seria un buen amo de casa, Mukuro.

El menor le dio una de sus curiosas sonrisas a la vez que sus ojos caramelo brillaban de lo mas divertidos antes de que soltase una risilla divertida.

-Kufufufu me alagas, querido Usagi-kun~

El menor siguió sonriendo antes de coger el cojín en el que había estado sentado y colocarlo al costado del peli índigo y sin mas medio echarse cogiendo un trozo torta.

Ambos mantuvieron esa posición relajada mientras veían la película soltando uno que otro comentario hasta que el celular del peli índigo empezó a sonar ante la llegada de un mensaje, con algo de fastidio lo abrió para encontrar un mensaje de su hermano a la vez que el menor le miraba con sus grandes y curiosos ojos caramelo.

 _¨De: Daemon /Asunto: (Sin asunto)_

 _18:29 pm_

 _Deje a Nagi en la casa de los Sasagawa, llegare tarde.¨_

-Era Daemon, llegara tarde.

El menor simplemente asintió para volverle a prestar atención a la película.

Borro el mensaje de su hermano para encontrar otro mas pero de un numero desconocido, lo abrió.

 _¨De: Desconocido /Asunto: (Sin asunto)_

 _18:30 pm_

 _Muku-chan~ este es mi nuevo numero_

 _M.M.¨_

Guardo el numero para luego cerrar el celular antes de mirar de soslayo la pequeña figura de Usagi-kun quien miraba atentamente la película, ya habían llegado a la parte de los juegos macabros; se mantuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que la primera trampa de Saw acabo y volvieron a seguir soltando uno que otro comentario mientras acababan la torta Napolitana y los chocolates del bol que se encontraba en el suelo, estaban tan metidos en la película que cuando escucharon un balazo ambos chicos casi sufren un paro cardiaco.

-Chaos.

* * *

Uno, dos, tres…quince agujeros, quince fue el numero que Squalo pudo contar en la pared del ascensor, todos y cada uno de ellos provocados por un par de pistolas mas que conocidas de cierto pelinegro que estaba bastante quieto en el centro del ascensor.

Xanxus estaba hecho una furia, era el único calificativo que se le podía poner en esos momentos, en momentos como esos era cuando mas se parecía a su progenitor, sabiamente había mantenido silencio sin tratar de calmarle ya que seria inútil de cualquier forma; habían muchas ¨cosas¨ que podían mantener a Xanxus Di Vongola en un estado furibundo como por ejemplo que cualquiera intentase tan siquiera respirar el mismo aire que este pero no era eso lo que mantenía al Vongola en ese estado sino que este en compañía de Squalo habían ido a la escuela del pequeño y adorable Tsuna para recogerlo y de paso darle una sorpresa con su llegada solo para encontrar el colegio casi deshabitado a excepción de un grupo de chicos hablando sobre tener las ropas de Vongola-san y como podían venderlas ya que el menor se había ido vestido con un disfraz de Cheshire, casi hubo un asesinato si es que no hubiese sido por la intervención de Kyôya Hibari que prometio tortura, dolor y sufrimiento prolongado a los herbívoros de sus dominios por haber cometido actos indebidos contra su amigo cosa que no aplaco la ira del pelinegro pero la necesidad de encontrar a su adorable primo fue mayor.

Cuando Xanxus le regalo a Tsuna un celular no fue única y exclusivamente para que se pudiesen comunicar en cualquier momento sino además para rastrearle si es que alguna vez le perdía la pista o alguien intentaba secuestrarlo, lo cual fue aprobado por su progenitor; había rastreado la posición del menor pero solo indicaba el hogar del castaño.

No le había llamado por una simple razón, no le dio la puta gana.

Ahora, no solo se encontraba iracundo por eso sino que su progenitor había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que estaba en camino al departamento del sus primos, adelantándosele otra vez.

En una situación normal el pelinegro hubiese abordado al peliblanco nada mas cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, incluso antes, pero ahora quería saber como se encontraba el adorable castaño al cual había visto desde el momento en el que este se encontraba en el vientre de su _zia_ Nana.

El ascensor se por fin abrió sus puertas en el piso deseado, no necesitaba ni tocar ni nada por la simple razón de que tenia un buen par de pistolas pero en la puerta ya había un agujero haciéndole saber que su padre había llegado aunque por el humo que todavía destilaba la puerta se podía ver que era hace escasos segundo y lo confirmo al escuchar su tan conocido saludo, uno que por milagro no se le había pegado .

Puede que Squalo supiese que el actuar del pelinegro era algo irracional mas aun cuando sabia que derrumbaría la puerta a balazos, si es podían tocar la maldita puerta pero en ese momento compartía el estado de animo del pelinegro al saber que el adorable castaño había vuelto a su hogar con un disfraz aunque cuando Xanxus entro sin haber disparado algo le dijo que lo que fuese a pasar dentro seria el inicio de algo que no le gustaría nada al pelinegro, mas aun cuando vio el disparo reciente que ya había en la puerta.

 _Reborn._

Era mejor guardar la compostura frente a ese hombre, eso hasta su hijo lo sabia aunque en mas de una ocasión la perdiera.

Apenas entraron escucharon las risas mas que conocidas del pequeño y adorable Tsuna lo que no era de extrañar cuando era mas que obvio que se encontraba con el sádico hombre de fedorra, aunque cuando entraron en la sala vieron al sádico cargando al adorable castaño no tenia esa sonrisa que solo Tsuna podía sacarle ni tampoco lo estaba mimando como solía sino que le estaba apuntando con su pistola a un mocoso que nunca había visto de curioso peinado de piña quien miraba de manera retadora y dándole una sonrisa socarrona al hombre de fedorra. Squalo solo frunció el ceño al mocoso a la vez que por el rabillo del ojo observaba como Xanxus no le quitaba la mirada a su primo, ya estaba mas que acostumbrado al complejo del tamaño de la luna que el pelinegro tenia, complejo que el padre de este compartía; volvió la mirada al mocoso, se le hacia familiar pero descarto el pensamiento al ver como seguía retando con la mirada al hombre de fedorra, eran pocos los que podían mirar de esa manera al mayor sin ser suicidas o desmayarse.

-Xanxus-nii! Squalo!

La mirada acaramelada del adorable castaño ya había reparado en ellos a lo que el peliblanco le dio una sonrisa y el pelinegro guardo sus pistolas en sus fundas sobaqueras antes de caminar hacia su primo menor extendiéndole los brazos al la vez que miraba triunfal a su padre, había algo que esos dos pelinegros tenían y era una competencia continua sobre la atención del pequeño Tsuna.

-Yoshi…

El menor no había dudado ni un segundo en lanzarse a los brazos de su primo pero primero había mirado a su tío como si buscara un permiso que fue rápidamente concedido, en una situación normal el pelinegro de fedorra se hubiese negado restregándole en la cara a su hijo la preferencia que el menor tenia sobre él pero en esta ocasión parecía haber alguien con quien lidiar de antemano.

Xanxus apenas tuvo entre sus brazos a su adorable primo le revoloteo los cabellos mientras que este trataba de romperle el cuello con esos abrazos que le solía dar cuando no le veía durante periodos largos como el que habían estado separados; hubiese regresado antes si Nonno no le hubiese estado diciendo cada dos por tres que salía por la puerta que nunca le visitaban, a el y a su viejo; apenas el menor dejo de tratar de asfixiarlo coloco su mirada rojiza en el adolecente heterocromático al que su viejo le estaba apuntando.

-…¿Quién demonios es esta escoria?

Eso mismo era lo que Squalo quería saber y por como Reborn apretaba el mango de la pistola él aun no lo sabia.

El adorable castaño coloco sus pequeñas manos a ambos lados de la cara de su primo llamando su atención a la vez que estaba mirándole con un ligero tinte anaranjado en sus acaramelados ojos, se podían contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que Tsuna había mirado con ese ligero y casi inexistente tinte anaranjado a su primo, es mas casi siempre se ponía de su lado para casi cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no fuese en contra de su amado tío Reborn pero no podía permitir que le hablase de esa forma a su _amigo_.

El castaño le dio la sonrisa mas inocente que tenia a su adorado primo.

Las alarmas en la cabeza de Reborn se encendieron.

-No es ninguna escoria, Xanxus-nii. Es _Mukuro_ y es mi amigo.

Reborn chasqueo la lengua mientras bajaba su arma al notar todas las señales.

 _Lo sabia._

La forma en la que el menor lo dijo prácticamente gritaba ¨ _mío_ ¨ por donde se le escuchase.

Tuvo un deja vú.

 _Chaos,_ era la misma forma en la que Giotto había hablado por primera vez de Daemon de niño cuando el idiota de su hermano había soltado un comentario no muy agradable, estaba de mas decir que desde ese momento Giotto había prácticamente evitado a su padre peor que la plaga hasta que cumplió los diez y le concedió el perdón. No iba a dejar que eso volviese a pasar, ya había perdido a su sobrino mayor en las garras de un Spadey ni aunque el infierno se congele pasaría lo mismo con su pequeño sobrino, porque estaba mas que seguro que el mocoso era el hermano de Daemon. Por su fedorra que lo evitaría.

Xanxus frunció el ceño a la forma en la que su adorable primo le había mirado antes de asentir soltando un gruñido haciendo que la mirada del menor quitase ese ligero tinte anaranjado, no era idiota para no notar lo que estaba pasando, había escuchado de su viejo y del llorón de su tío Iemitsu lo sucedido cuando Giotto tuvo 6 años. Lanzo una mirada que hubiese congelado hasta el mismo infierno lo que solo causo que el peli índigo agrandase su sonrisa socarrona.

 _Esa escoria no le gustaba ni le gustaría nunca._

-¿Tsuna porque no nos presentas?

El adorable castaño le sonrió de lo mas feliz a su tío antes de darle un beso en ambas mejillas a Xanxus por su vuelta, ya se los había dado a su querido tío cuando le abrazo. Xanxus bajo a su adorable primo a la vez que miraba de manera engreída como la escoria heterocromática había fruncido el ceño ante las usuales muestras de afecto del menor.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Xanxus y Reborn, el menor fue hasta cogerle la mano al peli índigo quien al recibir la mirada y sonrisa alegre del adorable castaño no pudo mantener su ceño.

-Mukuro te presento a mi querido tío Reborn, tío Reborn te presento a Mukuro!

El menor señalo con la cabeza a su tío para luego volver a mirar al peli índigo.

El pelinegro de fedorra se había jurado a si mismo que si volvía a encontrarse con una amenaza similar a la de Daemon no dejaría que las cosas se repitiesen como hacia tantos años, seria mucho mas cuidadoso esta vez.

Sobre su putrefacto cadáver se lo dejaría fácil al mocoso heterocromático.

-Reborn Di Vongola, mocoso.

La educación estaba ante todo.

Si Reborn podía concederle algo al mocoso era que tenia la misma mirada molesta que Kyôya le dio cuando le llamo mocoso, se divertiría en grande con el hermano menor de Daemon como en su tiempo lo hizo con el Spade mayor.

-Mukuro Spade, _signore_ Reborn.

Mukuro no era idiota para ofender al hombre que tenia delante de él por varias razones; la primera, por que Usagi-kun le tenia un profundo cariño al hombre de fedorra; la segunda, había escuchado historias del sujeto por parte de su hermano mayor, historias nada agradable y que habían hecho que el mayor de los Spade tomase un par de copas de vino antes de poder descansar en paz; la tercera, esa pistola que se cargaba no parecía solo para hacer amenazar que no fuese a cumplir.

El menor jalo de la mano al peli índigo llamando su atención.

-Mukuro! no le digas ¨ _signore_ ¨ al Tío Reborn …

El pelinegro de fedorra soltó un gruñido bajo perfectamente audible para Squalo quien prefería no intervenir por el momento, nadie llamaba _signore_ a Reborn por dos razones, la primera era por que no parecía pasar de los 30 y la segunda era porque simplemente era de dominio publico que al pelinegro de fedorra nunca le gusto que le dijesen _signore_ .

-…solo Reborn le va bien¿cierto tio Reborn?

El menor miro con sus grandes y brillantes ojos caramelos expectantes a la respuesta del pelinegro de fedorra quien simplemente asintió.

-Oya~ Oya~ no creo que sea adecuado que me dirija de esa manera a alguien mayor que yo, Usagi-kun~

Ambos pelinegros gruñeron cuando escucharon como el peli índigo llamo al adorable castaño.

Confirmado. Ni Reborn ni a Xanus le gustaba el peli índigo.

-Moo.. el tío Reborn acepto así que esta bien…

El menor miro de manera suplicante hasta que Mukuro se declaro perdedor.

El castaño asintió feliz para luego mirar a su querido primo quien no parecía nada feliz aunque no supiese el porque.

-…Mukuro el es Xanxus-nii, Xanxus-nii te presento a Mukuro.

El pelinegro simplemente dio un cabeceo en dirección del peli índigo que le dio una sonrisa socarrona.

-Kufufufu Mukuro Spade.

En vista de que su querido primo no diría nada, el menor mas voltio hacia Squalo que hasta el momento se había mantenido milagrosamente callado, lo que era bastante inusual en el peli blanco.

-Mukuro te quiero presentar a Squalo…

El peli índigo miro al peliblanco, había oído el nombre de parte del castaño por lo que sabia que este le había dicho que tenia una especie de relación con el primo del adorable cataño, no le importo de momento.

-…Squalo te quiero presentar a Mukuro.

El peli blanco asintió en dirección del peli índigo aun sintiendo esa tensión en el ambiente, tensión que ambos menores parecían ignorar olímpicamente; luego de escuchar al mocoso decir su nombre le había quedado mas que claro de quien era hermano y porque se le había hecho familiar en un comienzo.

-Squalo Superbi, solo Squalo va bien.

El gruñido bajo de Xanxus fue perfectamente audible para todos en la habitación, las únicas reacciones obtenidas fueron el tenue sonrojo de Squalo acentuado por la palidez de su piel, la ceja enarcada de Reborn quien sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba pero le fascinaba fastidiar a su vástago y la suave risa cómplice de ambos menores que seguían sujetos de la mano, lo cual añadia puntos para que ambos pelinegros quisieran usar al adolecente de tiro al blanco .

-Tío Reborn estábamos viendo Saw te nos unes?...

Reborn no tuvo ni que péndanselo dos veces antes de asentir, cuando llego no le gusto para nada la escena que había visto, su sobrino no estaría en esa posición con el Spade mientras él se encontrase presente.

-…¿Xanxus-nii?¿Squalo?

Ambos asintieron.

Era raro, extraño y sobre todo incomodo mas aun cuando todos estuvieron sentados, con Reborn cargando a Tsuna, el bol en medio y un mosqueado Mukuro en un sofá para que en el otro estuviesen Xanxus y Squalo de lo mas relajados al menos en su forma de sentarse; se reinicio la película y se demostró que la paz podía existir en este extraño grupo ya que los comentarios, criticas y recomendaciones no faltaron en ningún momento, pocos al comienzo variados al llegar casi al final, incluso Xanxus participo. Al terminar la primera película pasaron la siguiente en la colección de siete películas…Mukuro entendió que si querías caerle bien a un Vongola tenias que ser un maldito sádico, eso o que te gustasen las películas de terror.

* * *

 **zia: tia**

 **signore: señor**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	8. Capitulo 8: Sadismo inesperado

**Holaaaaa! Chias/os que leen esto, lamento demorarme pero mi profe de Penal V cree que su curso es el unico que me saca canas, y si ..lo maldigoooooo.** **Al fic... en recompensa a la espera este es el cap ligeramente mas largo.**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **Scarlett; al principio el 6927 no era de mis favoritas pero ahora BOOM, baby! son mi OTP... me alaga bastante que por mi fic te llegasen a gustar, y esto Mukuro bn aunque un poco bastante OoC pero fdalkjfldksa amo a Mukuro en todas sus formas w ^.^ w**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Mukuro la tendra dificil pero no es como si se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos aun, ni Tsuna se ha dado cuenta, digamos que van a necesitar ayuda, mucha ayuda para que lleguen a ello.**

 **BR-Sawada: me encanta que te encantase lol! Gracias, y cierto, Reborn es faskfskjsdak ¿que habra pasado para que sea asi de de sexy? ni idea pero me encanta.**

 **OtakuLife121: wow me encanta que te encantase el cap pasado, mas mas aun mi manera de escribir, aun me falta practica pero trato de que sea lo mas entendible posibe, sorry si en ocaciones me doy muchas vueltas YOLO... el encuentro de Hibari y Mukuro, es mas que nada una sorpresilla... tamp tengo ni idea de que habra pasado Reborn en toda su vida para ser tan, perfectamente violable pero algo me ha rondado en la cabeza por un tiempo, su edad, si ya educaba a dino siendo un bebe y eso que tenia otros alumnos que tan viejo es?**

 **PczZitoO: Oh myyy... me hiciste reir con eso de la ardilla de la era del hielo o.o... bn la cosa es que te guste el fic ^.^ ...creeme al principio tambien habia estado como que no me gustaba la cosa pero aqui estoy!** **Pdta. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece... pero un dia sabre dibujar y hare un doushinji!**

* * *

 **Cap. 8: Sadismo inesperado**

-No puedes estar refunfuñando todo el camino.

Giotto suspiro exasperado antes de reacomodar varias de las carpetas que tenia en los brazos.

-Es papeleo, Daemon, es el maldito y demoniaco papeleo.

El rubios fulmino con la mirada no solo el papeleo que él cargaba sino también que Daemon traía consigo. Esas hojas del demonio no solo lo tenia que atormentar en el trabajo sino que parecían reproducirse sin su consentimiento ya que nunca acababan y para colmo de males también se tenia que llevar esas hojas diabólicas a su departamento al menos hasta que su tío Reborn y su primo Xanxus llegasen para que pudiesen tener un ojo sobre Tsu.

-Nufufufu Y con esa boca me besas, _amour_ …

Daemon sabia que debía aprender a controlar su boca y mas cuando recibió la mirada fulminante de su novio, si, había metido la pata. Había una regla de oro que tenias que conocer cuando estabas con Giotto-kun y su enemigo jurado, y esa era no hacer ningún tipo de broma a menos de que quieras que te arranquen la cabeza, por esa misma razón el cobarde de rosita se había ido con la patética escusa de recoger a su sobrino y al primo de Asari.

 _Cobarde._

-…prometí que te ayudaría.

Dentro de todo Daemon lo entendía, había tenido que dejar a su hermanita menor con los Sasagawa y prácticamente dado tarjeta verde a Mukuro para llegar tarde solo para que Giotto pudiese terminar todos los archivos pendientes de las ventas de armamento y traspasos que había realizado la empresa en el ultimo mes.

El rubio soltó un suspiro pesado

-Lo se pero es algo molesto tener que traer todo esto además que ¡no puedo ver películas ni jugar a las cartas con Tsu!

Giotto ignoro olímpicamente el hecho de que su novio casi se cae pensando en el martirio que era no poder hacer ni una sola actividad con su lindo y adorable hermanito, todo por el maldito papeleo y , por experiencias pasadas, quemarlo solo generaría mas así que esa opción quedaba descartada, iba a decir a Daemon para que ordenase comida china pero dos ¨lacayos¨ mas que conocidos entraron en su campo de visión captando su total atención.

Casi podía sentirse flotar de emoción.

-…¿Daemon, esos no son Skull y Levi?

Daemon salió de sus lamentos sobre una injusta diferencia de afecto al escuchar esos nombres solo para mirar a donde miraba su novio.

 _Oh no, no señor, todo menos eso._

El se había portado bien, era buen ciudadano, era un buen samaritano, no había torturado a nadie en las ultimas semanas, al menos a nadie que no se lo mereciese… sabia que todo era un vil mentira pero no merecía ese castigo mandado directamente desde las profundidades del Averno.

Parados en el acensar estaban Skull y Levi A Than, el primero de ellos cargaba maletas mientras que el segundo tenia bastantes bolsas de lo que podría apostar eran vodka, ron y whisky y algunos otros de los licores que eran como agua para el Jefe de la división elite armamentista de Vongola mejor conocido como Varia. Donde estaban los laca…amigos del dúo sádico padre e hijo familiares de su pareja automáticamente se sabia que Reborn y Xanxus se encontraban cerca.

Ugh, era oficial ese par de demonios estaban de vuelta.

 _¿Es que no se podían quedar por el Averno un poco mas?_ Al parecer no.

 _¿Qué faltaba?¿ el regreso de Alaude, el compinche de Reborn?_ Mejor no llamaba mas presencias indeseadas.

-Giotto-kun este seria un buen momento para ir a Verona, que dice tu, yo y Tsuna, apuesto que Nagi y Mukuro aceptarían esta vez.

Giotto no hizo caso acelerando el paso pero lastimosamente el ascensor ya se había cerrado por lo que no le quedo de otra que presionar el botón del ascensor a la espera de este.

-Daemon, apúrate que mi tío debe estar esperándonos.

El mencionado suspiro fuertemente para ir al ascensor cual soldado que va a la guerra, si solo hubiese aceptado ir a Verona cuando Giotto-kun se lo propuso no tendría que ver a ese duo sádico, pero no él tuvo que anteponer el papeleo de su rubio novio... que idiota había sido, por su parte Giotto se encontraba de lo mas feliz, después de varias semanas por fin vería a su tío Reborn, si bien era su competencia en la escala de afecto de su lindo y adorable hermanito también era una de las personas que mas admiraba, su puntería con una Glock 17 mm era increíble.

* * *

¿Que era lo que uno mas odiaba de las películas? Fácil, los condenados créditos.

El incio de Saw 2 tenia como preliminar los créditos que por alguna razón demoraban mas que los cortos de Pixar.

Luego de una amena primera entrega de la colección de películas de terror con comentarios que pondrían a un cura a tirar agua bendita por todo el apartamento, se podía decir que el ambiente estaba mas relajado, incluso Xanxus, quien había asaltado la reserva de vinos de su primo, este ni se molestaría ya que era lo usual.

Squalo había demostrado ser el mas normal de todos hasta que a la mitad de la primera película empezó con comentarios que harían poner en vergüenza a Pennywise, temblar a Jason y persignarse al peor asesino de esta época, lo que era nada comparado a los que decía el resto de las personas en la habitación; el peliblanco había mantenido un ojo vigilante en el adolecente peli índigo quien de rato en rato intercambiaba comentarios con el pequeño y adorable castaño lo cual hacia que los pelinegros en la habitación le lanzaran una que otra mirada de muerte que, por increíble que parezca, no hacía ni parpadear al heterocromático.

-¿Tsuna, dejaste el libro en el capitulo que te indique?

El castaño había estado hablando sobre el final con el peli índigo pero al escuchar la voz de su querido tío volcó toda su atención a este, para molestia del peli índigo quien disfrutaba de los comentarios del castaño, al final solo le quedo coger otro Hersey del bol.

-Si, tío Reborn.

El pequeño castaño asintió sonriendo a la expectativa de lo que vendría.

El castaño había recibido, hace un par de semanas, un correo de su querido tío Reborn dándole las pautas sobre su lectura y ordenándole que cuando llegase a cierto capitulo guardase el libro en su habitación, a la cual ningún alma osaba entrar sin autorización, tampoco era como si alguien con neuronas quisiese curiosear entre las cosas del hombre de fedorra.

-El fin de semana tendremos la parte practica con Xanxus

Los ojos caramelo brillaron alegres por la noticia para luego mirar a su primo quien asintió como confirmando las palabras de su progenitor; Tsuna volvió a mirar a su tío de lo mas alegre antes de que una duda le asalto.

-¿No la tendremos con Kyo-nii, también?

El hombre de fedorra negó una sola vez, suficiente seria con Xanxus para que viera el crecimiento de su pequeño y adorable sobrino, aunque la idea de incluir a Kyôya era tentadora.

-No …

Un gruñido apenas audible proveniente de su lado derecho llamo su atención, al parecer el hermano menor de Daemon no solo compartía similitudes físicas.

Xanxus ya se había percatado de lo que su progenitor haría apenas vio esa sonrisa sádica en su cara.

-…pensándolo mejor será mas productivo con ese mocoso cerca además Alaude y Fon llegaran para el domingo así que podremos ver la evolución de tus habilidades y las del mocoso.

Tsuna ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a que su fabuloso tío Reborn llamase mocoso a sus amigos, menos a Hayato por el único motivo que este poco mas y le ponía un altar por lo cual se gano el derecho a ser llamado por su nombre.

El chocolate que Mukuro comía no le pareció tan dulce como debería, siempre que Usagi-kun mencionaba al tal ¨Kyo-nii¨ le entraba una molestia a la cual no sabia justificar, eso y unas ansias homicidas.

-Basura, a que hora llega la basura faldera.

Cualquiera que no conociese al mas joven de los pelinegros en la habitación pensaría que era muy ofensivo al referirse de ese modo al peliblanco pero en realidad la manera en la que Xanxus decía ¨basura¨ a Squalo era en un tono diferido del resto, cosa que era la burla privada del padre de este y de su primo menor.

Squalo observo su reloj chasqueando la lengua.

-Ya debería estar aquí.

Xanxus no dijo nada, únicamente le dio un trago a su botella por lo que Squalo simplemente se encogió de hombros esperando el inicio de la película, total a él no seria el que le cayese el balazo ya que sabia la única razón por la que Xanxus aun no perdía los estribos era porque el vino debía de estar bueno y porque Reborn se encontraba presente, este no perdía oportunidad para burlarse de su vástago.

La película por fin empezó.

Tsuna se acomodo mejor entre los cojines y las piernas de su tío como solía hacer desde que tenia memoria.

No habían llegado ni al primer dialogo cuando la puerta fue estampada para que luego se escuchasen algunos pasos hasta dejar ver a un hombre alto lleno de pircings y algo de maquillaje en un traje de motociclista quien apenas había entrado dejo caer todas las maletas que venia cargando y aunque se veía agotado lanzo una mirada molesta hacia el hombre de fedorra quien le miro con desinterés.

En cámara lenta para algunos, el pequeño castaño dio un salto de las piernas de su tío corriendo con un sonrisa hasta llegar al motociclista.

-Skull!

El mencionado trago seco a sabiendas de lo que pasaría.

-Hola, Tsun..-

Dos cachetas de palma y dorso interrumpieron el saludo del motociclista al igual que se podía escuchar el inicio de la curiosa risa de un adolecente quien no se molesto en esconder su diversión lo que causo que algunos se le quedasen mirando ya que la reacción normal a las acciones del castaño seria que una persona que se escandalizase por su comportamiento pero el adolecente parecía disfrutar del espectáculo.

Mukuro se quito las lagrimillas de risa que se habían formado en los bordes de sus ojos. El pequeño Usagi-kun le había contado como su ¨querido¨ tío Reborn le había dicho que debía saludar al ¨lacayo¨ Skull, todo por que este había osado apretar las mejillas del menor cuando al adorable castaño le habían quitado una muela.

-Kufufufu recuérdame nunca apretarte las mejillas después de una extracción, Usagi-kun~

Squalo puede que no dijese nada por el momento, el lugar se encontraba demasiado minado para ello, pero el simple hecho de que el adolecente conociese esa vieja anécdota y para colmo que si riese como había hecho al ver el saludo usual para con el lacayo numero ¨2¨ significaba que hablaba bastante con el menor y este confiaba en él, y si deducía bien su personalidad por los comentarios que soltó por la película se llevaría a la mar de bien con Reborn y Xanxus si no fuese por un simple hecho, parecía el novio no oficial del pequeño y adorable castaño.

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo mas apareció un hombro fornido con algunos pircings cargando varias bolsas con botellas de licor yendo directamente hacia Xanxus, lo que solo causo la ceja enarcada de Mukuro, un suspiro exasperado de Squalo y el mirar desinteresado de Reborn y Tsuna.

-Xanxus-sama le traje los licores que me pidió.

El mencionado ni miro a Levi quien a sabiendas de lo que tenia que hacer se retiro a llenar el bar de la cocina del departamento.

-Oya~ Oya~ que perro mas feo, yo que ustedes ni lo saco a pasear.

Ante el comentario el castaño soltó una risilla mientras que Skull se partia de risa por el suelo, pero el hombre de fedorra, aunque nunca lo admitiría, le concedió la razón al igual que Xanxus, solo internamente, por su parte Squalo estaba que se aguantaba la risa mordiéndose la lengua.

* * *

Daemon juraba que aun estaba a tiempo, aun veía la salvación.

-¿Giotto-kun no quieres salir a cenar esta noche?...

El rubio negó mostrándole una sonrisa de lo mas feliz.

 _Piensa Daemon, piensa! si pudiste burlar el sistema de seguridad de Alaude puedes hacer esto._

Pasaron algunos segundo escuchando ese fastidioso sonido del ascensor a lo que Daemon lo traducía a esa muletilla del sádico tío de su pareja.

Trago grueso.

-…Giotto-kun…

El mencionado le miro con esos iluminados ojos azules que podían reflejar el cielo, en los cuales en mas de una ocasión se perdió como en este momento lo estaba haciendo.

 _Dios, concéntrate!_

-…¿que te parece si dejamos el papeleo para mañana y vamos a comer a ese restaurant que tanto te gusta?~

El peli azul sabia que estaba jugando muy sucio, incluso había ofrecido posponer el papeleo lo cual era prácticamente una de las debilidades de su rubio novio pero no obtuvo la reacción que deseaba, la respuesta de su novio a dejar el papeleo siempre era la misma, tirar cualquier indicio que tuviese de este para luego divertirse, pero esta vez frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de darle al peli azul un puchero que le pareció de lo mas adorable aunque sus ojos azules se viesen algo tristes.

-Daemon…

La melancolía que destilaba la voz de Giotto-kun era como un puñal para la conciencia del nnombrado.

-…¿tanto odias pasar el rato con mi familia?

 _No con tu familia, Tsuna-kun es adorable, tu madre es un ángel, tu abuelo es interesante, a tu padre lo tolero, pero ese dúo sádico les deberían poner un bozal._ Si decía eso era lo mismo que decir que si.

El peli azul soltó un suspiro exasperado antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no es que odie pasar tiempo con tu familia...

Daemon dejo su pila de papeleo en el suelo para luego quitar el pila que cargaba Giotto-kun.

-…solo que en ocasiones es algo molesto no poder ni tocarte cuando ellos estan.

Y como para demostrar un punto el peli azul rodeo con sus brazos a su rubio novio antes de darle un suave beso en al frente.

Abrazar a Giotto siempre le gusto, no solo ahora sino desde que eran niños, cada que podía le abrazaba ganándose el apelativo de pervertido por parte de rosita aunque menos nunca le pudo importar, siempre le gustaría, por su parte Giotto enterró su cara en el cuello de su novio ocultando la sonrisa de la victoria.

 _Gracias tío Reborn,_ la actuación siempre le venia bien.

Ambos hombres mantuvieron el abrazo hasta que el ascensor se abrió.

-Lo siento si es que causan algún disturbio.

 _¿Cómo el grillete eléctrico que le coloco Xanxus a los 7?_ Oh agrios recuerdos, quien diría que el mocoso era tan habilidoso a esa edad.

-Entremos que el demonio mayor ya debe de saber que llegamos.

Ambos cogieron las pilas de papeleo empujando la puerta abierta, por el balazo que tenia no había duda de la llegada de Reborn.

Para cuando entraron la imagen que vieron era… bizarra.

-Chaos, Giotto, Daemon.

En esta ocasión Giotto si soltó su papeleo yendo a dar dos besos en ambas mejillas al hombre con la fedorra quien se había levantado dejando suavemente al pequeño castaño en el sofá, solo habían alguna personas con autorización de dar esa clase de saludo al pelinegro de fedorra, entre ellos sus sobrinos, el resto tendría un lindo agujero en la frente si tan siquiera se lo pensaba.

-¿Tío Reborn, porque no me avisaste que volvías? te hubiese ido a recoger.

El pelinegro bufo a la vez que ponía todo el peso de su mirada en Daemon antes de volver a mirar a su sobrino mayor.

-¿Y que tuvieses una escusa para dejar tu papeleo?

El rubio hizo un puchero antes de voltear a ver a su primo, a ese si bien lejitos que su primo solo tenia dos personas quienes podían besarle las mejillas y una de esas personas la tenia sentada al lado suyo.

-Xanxus, Squalo…

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el cabeceo de confirmación de ambos hombres, bajo la mirada hasta llegar al posa pies de su primo.

-…Levi.

El mencionado simplemente dio un cabeceo en su dirección sin moverse de nuevo, aun recordaba la primera vez que vio al hombre, un perro desde los días de infancia, suspiro pesaroso al recordar, las tragedias también llegaban en formas de personas o al menos eso decía su tío en aquel tiempo.

-¿Giotto no saludaras a Skull?

La malicia en la voz de Reborn era palpable.

Tsuna saco su celular para grabar mientras que Mukuro le hacia una pregunta muda con la mirada a lo que el castaño simplemente le miro de igual forma como diciéndole ¨te-digo-luego¨, el intercambio silencioso pudo haber pasado desapercibido para toda la sala pero no para Reborn quien ya vería como solucionar eso luego ahora quería ver el saludo de su sobrino mayor, ese espectáculo nunca le cansaba.

Daemon dejo la pila de papeleo a la vez que veía a su rubio novio.

-Hola, Skull!

Skull ya sabia lo que venia.

-Gio…-

El motociclista no puso ni prever la patada de lateral del rubio, misma patada que lo mando a volar algunos metros haciendo soltar un silbido de admiracion a Daemon, unas risas a Tsuna y al que parecía ser su novio, una sonrisa maquiavélica por parte del demonio y una sonrisa burlona de la pareja no confirmada; el motociclista lamento verdaderamente el día que se burlo de la patada del rubio, patada que Reborn le estaba enseñando a dar, el castigo que Reborn le puso fue el recibir esa ¨patada de niña¨ como saludo cada que le veía… desde lo de Tsuna aprendió a mantener la boca cerrada y las manos en su lugar.

Nadie se preocupo por Skull quien se paro como si nada, no por nada era conocido como ¨Skull, El inmortal¨.

Mukuro juraba y perjuraba que nunca creía haber visto algo tan divertido, y repetirlo en el celular de Usagi-kun no podía hacerlo mejor. ¿Quién diría que Rubio-kun tenia una vena algo sádica? Debió de darse cuenta por las películas.

Daemon podía entender que Squalo estuviese ahí ya que prácticamente donde estaba Xanxus estaba Squalo salvo algunas excepciones como viaje que había tenido el adolecente, incluso podía entender que Levi estuviese ahí sirviendo de posa pies para el hijo del demonio mayor pero ¿que hacia su hermano menor ahí?

-¿Mukuro?

El nombrado estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del celular del pequeño y adorable Usagi-kun, quien soltaba risillas al seguir reproduciendo la patada de su hermano una y otra vez.

-Así que por eso me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que llegarías tarde.

A las palabras del menor Reborn miro al peli azul.

Daemon ahora si estaba viendo la santa muerte y ¿quien lo diría? vestía de saco y fedorra.

-Teníamos que hacer papeleo.

Reborn enarco una ceja pero no hizo nada mas por extraño que fuese.

-Tsu, Muku-kun...

Giotto ya había visto a su hermanito pero no sabia que el hermano menor de Daemon estaría con el, ahhh era cierto, Tsu le había dicho que los jueves(su día de mayor trabajo) salía a comer pasteles con Muku-kun, y eso era desde hace algunas semanas.

-…¿que tal la pastelería?

Giotto ignoro olímpicamente la pregunta en los ojos de su novio, su tío y su primo al ver el aura molesta que rodeaba a los menores de la habitación.

-Oya~ Oya~ Rubio-kun, no deberías preguntar cosas deprimentes.

Eso confundió a todos.

-Lo que Mukuro quiere decir es que estaba cerrada por lo que vinimos para aca a comer la torta que había ordenado hace unos días además que necesitaba cambiarme la ropa que Mukuro me presto.

Aunque solo fue por un milisegundo ahí estaba ese brillo que tenia el menor en su mirada, ese brillo que te invitaba a crear el desastre. El peli índigo ya sabia lo que el pequeño y adorable Usagi-kun estaba haciendo así que lo dejo ser para ver el espectáculo que se armaría.

3.

2.

1.

A Daemon casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

-¡¿Por qué tenias ropa de Mukuro?!

Las miradas de todos los presentes en la habitación exigían esa respuesta, pero no fue ni Mukuro ni Tsuna el que contesto.

-Por una tira de escorias que le robaron el uniforme a Yoshi.

Reborn frunció el ceño ante la información desconocida y la noticia de lo sucedido con su sobrino, alguien sufriría.

-Oya~ Oya~ se te olvida que usaba un taje de gato de Cheshire que dejaría en vergüenza a una bailarina de Cats.

Tsuna miro feo al peli índigo quien se encogió de hombro, total el castaño saco el tema.

Oh no solo correría sangre, no habría testigos ni pruebas.

Por primera vez en años Skull se divirtió de ver el ceño fruncido de Squalo y Daemon y las caras de psicópatas en serie de los Vongola, menos la del pequeño Tsuna, ese si era un ángel de cara.

-Chaos, Tsuna…

Esa muletilla hizo temblar a Levi, algo malo pasaría.

El castaño volteo a mirar con sus enormes ojos caramelo a su querido tío

-…¿por qué mierda traías un traje de Cheshire?

Oh- oh, el pelinegro de fedorra solo soltaba groserías cuando estaba muy molesto, era increíble que Xanxus no hubiese dicho ni hecho nada hasta el momento, pero eso solo era porque al igual que Giotto, Daemon y Squalo, estaba atento a lo que dijese el castaño.

Mukuro quería ver las habilidades actorales del menor por lo que le observo detenidamente y no le decepciono.

El menor tenia sus grandes ojos caramelo llenos de pena y vergüenza al igual que se cogió del brazo del peli índigo como si fuese su soporte mientras tenia ligeros temblores lo cual le hacia ver mas frágil de lo que era.

Mukuro casi se lo traga si no fuese por el hecho de que sabia que era lo que el menor estaba haciendo.

-Tío Re..born…

Voz quebrada ¿debía aplaudir o caer en el juego?

Mejor veía que hacia el pequeño Usagi-kun.

-…hoy.. hoy era el ulti..mo ensa…yo para la obra de Ali..cia en el pa..ís de las mara…avi..llas y a mi me to..cco ser el g..aato de Ches..shire ..pero cu..uando me fui a cambi..iar para ir..me ya no ten..nia mi uni.. en el casi..llero por lo que me tuve que ir con.. con el.. disfraz pu..esto.

-Donde. Estaban. Los. Mocosos.

La voz del hombre de fedorra destilaba ira contenida.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenia permitido molestar al menor, si bien él le dijo que actuase como ¨ _dame_ ¨ para ver que tanto habían mejorado sus habilidades actorales nunca preservo la posibilidad de que alguien le llegase ha robar el uniforme, al menos no con la tira de mocosos que su sobrino tenia con él, revocaría esa actitud.

Xanxus ya tenia la sangre caliente por lo que le habían hecho a su pequeño y adorable primo mientras que Squalo se moría por degollar a quien fuese quien se hubiese metido con el menor, el aire en la habitación era pesado mas aun cerca de Giotto a quien se le habían aclarado los ojos a un tono anaranjado y a Daemon quien tenia cara de pocos amigos.

-Todos tení..an acti..ivi..dad hoy y no los quise mo..lestar por lo que fui con Mu..ku…ro quien me pres..to su uni..for..me de depo..oortes…

Lagrimas gruesas empezaron a caer por las mejillas del adorable castaño por lo que el peli índigo le rodeo con un brazo dándole ligeras palmadas en la espalda tratando de calmarle.

Los mayores ya conocían la predisposición del menor para con sus amigos por lo que no se extrañaron, pero aun así en sus mentes solo tenían deseos de _vendetta_.

-…y para cuan…do estu..vimos en el tre..een un perver..tido casi me ataca si Mu..kuro no me lo hubie..se qui..tado de en..cima.

El sonido de algo quebrarse fue perfectamente audible, cualquiera que viese las caras que tenían los adultos en ese momento correría lo mas rápido posible alejándose de esa tira de demonios.

 _Oh, ya tenían con quien desquitarse._ El pensamiento fue colectivo

-¿Tienes algo que nos haga reconocer al pervertido?

La voz calma de Squalo tenia ese tono profesional que usaba en los negoción, fría y sin compasión. Un tiburón.

-Ten..go un vi..iide..o.

El menor cogió su celular para luego alzarlo siendo rápidamente cogido por el tío de este quien en esos momentos parecía psicópata serial, no es alguien en la habitación tuviese mejor cara, incluso el lacayo numero ¨2¨ parecía listo para partirle la cara a alguien. Pasado unos segundos en los que el mayor maniobro con el aparato se lo devolvió al menor a la vez que el celular de todos los adultos vibraba en señal de un mensaje.

-Tsunayoshi tienes permiso para portarte como te plazca en la escuela y no estarás en esa obra de teatro, Lussuria hará un permiso medico para ti.

Ante las palabras de su tío el menor alzo la mirada enrojecida mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Mukuro entendió a que se refería el hombre de fedorra con sus palabras ya que en el camino hacia el hogar del menor este le había contado de la restricción que había sido impuesta sobre él.

-Escoria…

Xanxus bajo sus pies de Levi a la vez que este se paraba de una listo para recibir ordenes.

-…quiero toda la información. Ahora.

Levi a Than salió rápidamente de la habitación con su nuevo trabajo entre manos.

-Tsu, saldré con Daemon así que no me esperes despierto ¿esta bien?

Pese a que la sonrisa de Giotto era amable sus ojos naranjas prometían dolor, mucho dolor y sufrimiento, y los de Daemon no se veían muy diferentes.

-Mukuro, vendré a recogerte mas tarde.

El mencionado solo asintió para ver como la pareja se iba para luego ser seguidos por Squalo y Xanxus quien intercambio una mirada con su progenitor quien a la vez oscureció su mirada bajo el ala de su fedorra.

-Chaos…Skull te quedaras con mi sobrino y el mocoso.

 _Traduccion: te quedas de chaperón, ropa en su lugar y manos donde las veas._

El motociclista por mas deseos que tuviese de ir con el resto sabia perfectamente si es que por algún motivo llegaba a molestar al hombre de fedorra en esos momento terminaría igual que el pervertido por lo que solo asintió para luego ver como el demonio se iba dejándole solo con los dos menores a quienes se les veía de lo mas adorables mientras uno trataba de consolar al otro, se sentía como un intruso al ver esa escena.

-Iré a preparar algo para que cenen.

No hubo respuesta pero aun así el motociclista se metió dentro de la cocina, se demoraría por lo menos una hora en hacer algo descente pero no interrumpiera a los adolecentes hasta que se calmase el menor de ellos.

-Kufufufu casi siento pena por el calvito.

El menor restregó su cara el pecho del mayor limpiándose los rastros de lagrimas de cocodrilo para luego mirarle con sus enormes y enrojecidos ojos caramelo con la diversión bailando en ellos, pero no se soltó del abrazo del mayor.

-Se lo busco.

Ante la respuesta ambos menores se sonrieron unos segundos, con el interrogatorio, la actuación y todo se habían olvidado totalmente de la película aunque Mukuro cogió el control que tenia cerca volviéndola al comienzo.

Para cuando Skull salió con algo que osaba llamarse pasta y casi sintió que su vida pendía de un delgado hilo, uno que Reborn cortaría sin remordimientos; en la sala se encontraban Tsuna y Mukuro durmiendo lo que no debería de sorprender a nadie, lo que si era para atragantarse en su propia saliva era el hecho de que había un bol en el suelo, mismo que antes servía como división. El motociclista dejo la pasta en la mesa para luego coger su móvil y tomar una foto para la posteridad, el pequeño Tsuna se encontraba de lo mas feliz durmiendo encima del peli índigo quien a su vez se encontraba estirado en el sofá sujetando fuertemente al menor, ambos parecían de lo mas tranquilos.

Skull ya veía la luz al final del camino.

El motociclista cogió un cojín a la vez con el cuidado de un ladrón desenganchaba los brazos del mocoso peli índigo para luego cambiar el cuerpo que sujetaba por un cojín al cual el mocoso abrazo fuertemente, con cuidado deposito en el otro sofá al menor que traía cargado.

-Si Reborn ve esto se desata la tercera y cuarta guerra Mundial.

Eso y no queria ni pensar que le pasaria a él por no haber sido un buen chaperón.

Pasadas un par de horas los primeros en volver fueron Daemon y Giotto quienes cogieron a sus respectivos hermanos antes de desearle buenas noches, mientras que Giotto se fue a su habitación en el piso superior Daemon despertó a su hermano llevándose en media inconciencia; los siguientes en llegar fueron Xanxus y Squalo quienes sin mediar palabra se fueron a la habitación que usaba el pelinegro, el ultimo en aparecer fue Reborn quien lo despidió con la amabilidad de siempre, sus ¨lárgate y vuelve mañana¨ nunca cambiarían, antes de salir Skull noto que el pelinegro tenia los zapatos algo sucios.

* * *

 **Por si alguien quiere ver como se veian Tsu y mukuro en mi devianart esta una imagen de ellos.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	9. Capitulo 9: En control

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os que leen este fic! sorry por la demora, me es difícil actualizar con todos los trabajos y mis examenes a la vuelta de la esquina... si hay preguntas no duden en decirme! y denuevo lo siento**

 **Gracias a las que comentaron el cap anterior.**

 **Victoria Chacin618: obviooooo Tsuna es como una pequeña mente maestra a la cual no le puedes negar nada de nada ya que te quita tus razones para negarte con solo mirarte a los ojos.**

 **OtakuLife121: No se con Reborn, simpre le he puesto 24 o 25 y es tan tamp puedo ni imaginar que tenga más de 30 asi que lo puse asi... y graciassss... ya pronto en un par de caps vendra el tran esperado encuentro de Kyo-nii, devianart es una pag donde se publican imagenes, bn mi explicacion no es muy entendible pero se resume a eso.**

 **BR-Sawada: ajajaj cierto cierte, Reborn es tannn sexy, hombre como el no se encuentra T-T ... me encanta que te gustase el cap y venga gracias, no se si los describire bien pero realmente trato aunque hay bastante OoC!**

 **Yamii Nara: Wow gracias, me encanta que te gustase :3 y si lo sadico lo llevan en la sangre ademas de que Reborn los crio, imaginate... aunque Skull no fue un buen chaperon que digamos.**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... y ha este paso ni la caratula del manga tendre a mi nombre*n***

* * *

 **Cap.9: En control**

-Chaos, Hayato.

El peliplata sintió su mandíbula casi caer, lo cual era de lo mas comprensible cuando tenias a tu ídolo, héroe, modelo a seguir, y muchas cosas mas abriéndote la puerta del departamento de tu mejor amigo en su típico traje y con un expresso en la mano cuando se supone que debería de estar en Italia.

-¡¿Reborn-sama?!...

Gokudera salió de shock haciendo una reverencia de 90 grados.

-… Reborn-sama espero que su viaje haya sido placentero.

Antes de que Reborn pudiese quejarse del chantajismo de su padre, su pequeño y adorable sobrino salió con su mochila y una tostada en la boca, era gracioso como el hijo menor de su inútil hermano menor siempre parecía hacer todo olvidando su desayuno hasta el ultimo minuto.

Tsuna saco su tostada de la boca mirando la reverencia de su amigo.

Sip, su mejor amigo nunca cambiaria, aunque así le gustaba.

-¡Hayato!

El mencionado dejo su posición para ver como su ídolo se apoyaba en la pared mientras bebía de su expresso y como su mejor amigo se hallaba frente a él con su mochila en el hombro, pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención sino el hecho de que vestía sus usuales jeans azules y una sudadera naranja con el numero 27 en vez del uniforme que se suponía que tenia que llevar.

Función el ceño.

-Joudaime, buenos días…

El pequeño y adorable castaño hizo un puchero pero ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a ser ¨Joudaime¨.

-…¿ y su uniforme?

Reborn soltó un gruñido que fue oído por ambos menores, nada bueno salía de los gruñidos del pelinegro de fedorra, nunca.

Gokudera suprimió un escalofrió y miro de reojo a su mejor amigo que se veía mas fresco que una lechuga sin que el hecho que su tío hubiese gruñido le afectase en lo mas mínimo.

-Me comprare otro en la escuela...

Tsuna no era idiota, lo mejor era desviar el tema o su adorado tío podía hacer arder su colegio hasta las cenizas junto con los imbéciles que tomaron su uniforme y pagar a alguien para que baile en las cenizas, no era que eso le tuviese verdaderamente preocupado pero Kyo-kun estaría bastante molesto si eso llegaba a suceder con su colegio y no quería ver a su amigo molesto ni afligido por no tener a quien morder hasta la muerte.

-...¿y Takeshi?

Tanto Tsuna como Reborn alzaron una ceja de manera interrogante cuando vieron el profundo sonrojo que apareció en la cara y orejas del peliplata quien volteo el rostro no queriendo hacer contacto visual con ninguna de las dos personas que tenia delante de si, era demasiado vergonzoso al menos hasta que se acostumbrase lo cual rogaba por que fuese pronto.

-Ese estu..pido friki del base..ball nos espera en el hall.

Tsuna volteo a ver la diversión de quien va chantajear a alguien en la mirada ónix de su querido tío Reborn quien le guiño un ojo a lo cual el castaño sonrió al entender el mensaje, igual ya sabia de lo que iba esto. El castaño dio una mirada a su amigo quien parecía no querer ver a nadie a la cara además que su sonrojo se podía ver desde kilómetros de distancia.

-Bien...

El adorable castaño volteo acercándose a su querido Tío Reborn quien se inclino para recibir los dos besos de despedida de su sobrino.

-...ciao ciao, Tio Reborn...

Por la fedorra del pelinegro de patillas riadas apareció un pequeño camaleón verde que fue mimado por unos segundos por el pequeño Tsuna.

-...ciao ciao, León.

Reborn volvió a su posición inicial.

 _¿Alguna vez su adorable sobrino crecería?_ Esperaba que no, aunque se agachase siempre lo prefería de ese modo, su pequeño sobrino era bastante adorable.

-Chaos, Tsuna…

Reborn sonrió de lado al ver al aun sonrojado peliplata, él ya sabia lo que pasaba, lo mismo había sido con Asari y G aunque el mocoso de Takeshi le caía mejor, había intercambiado lugares con su sobrino después de todo y Hayato siempre le cayo bien desde un comienzo.

-…Hayato.

Aun con el pronunciado sonrojo hizo una reverencia de 90 grados.

Si, el enano le caía mejor que G.

-Hasta luego, Reborn-sama.

El mencionado se quedo viendo como su sobrino y el peliplata tomaban el ascensor.

Reborn todavía saldría en dos horas por lo que sopeso su modo de distracción hasta ese momento. Giotto había salido temprano, casi llorando por el papeleo pendiente, así que no podría entretenerse con él hasta que fuese a la empresa aunque no es como si lo molestase demasiado pero si podría divertirse con la mente de Daemon y arruinarle algo de su privacidad con su sobrino. Tsuna y su perr…su amigo se acaban de ir así que no podía enseñarle sus sabios conocimientos hasta que regresase. Skull y Levi estaban limpiando el apartamento. Lo ultimo que quedaba era levantar a patadas y balazos a su hijo y a su aun no confirmado novio arruinándoles el sexo mañanero, quien sabe y tenia suerte llegando al inicio o en medio de este, decidido iría a molestar a su vástago.

* * *

Tsuna se empezó a impacientar.

Hizo un conteo mental hasta llegar a 69.

-¿Me vas a decir o lo averiguo por mi mismo?

El peliplata se sobresalto para luego mirar al castaño quien tenia los brazos cruzados y le miraba fijamente con esa mirada que te decía ¨me dices o me dices¨.

Hayato se aclaro la garganta aunque miro hacia otro lado, desde que G les recogió a él y al estúpido friki del baseball había estado así, solo recordar la razón hacia que su rostro quemase.

-Yo..bueno...es...yo...Joudaime...eess...ese esrupido friki del baseball...bueno, vera...-

 _No, no podía decirle aun_. Se sentía feliz pero aun avergonzado.

-Hayato...

El mencionado miro al adorable castaño quien y tenia su ceño fruncido de manera adorable pero el peliplata no se dejaba engañar por mas adorable que su amigo se viese, le conocía demasiado bien para saber que no era paciente.

-...escúpelo.

Hayato rememoro desde la confesión del pelinegro hasta el pequeño beso solo para ponerse mas rojo pero aun así miro a los ojos al castaño.

-Estamos saliendo.

Hayato espero una exclamación de sorpresa, un sin fin de preguntas, lo que sea menos el que su mejor amigo se le colgase de un fuerte abrazo.

-Felicidades! Ya era hora!

Tsuna se rio mentalmente al ver como la cara de profunda confusión del peli plata, era divertido.

-¿Eh?

El pequeño castaño dio un ultimo apretón de felicitaciones hacia el peliplata antes de soltarle.

-Eres mi mejor amigo y Takeshi es mi segundo mejor amigo, por supuesto que tenia que saber como ambos se sentían con respecto al otro.

Además de que era demasiado obvio.

Tsuna recordó como prácticamente le había puesto un balde para la baba a su pelinegro amigo cuando fueron a la playa, aunque también tuvo que poner uno a Asari-nii-san cuando veía el tatuaje completo de G-nii-san, al único que casi le pone dos baldes fue a Daemon-nii-san, y si recordaba todas las reacciones de ese día, no solo de sus amigos y conocidos sino también de las personas alrededor habían faltado baldes para la baba aunque él no se había despegado de su adorado Tío Reborn ni de su Xanxus-nii.

Ajeno al castaño a ojiverde prácticamente le brillaban los ojos en señal de admiración.

-¡Como era de esperarse de usted, Joudaime!

Tsuna sabia que si dejaba empezar hablar a Hayato, este no se detendría hasta que llegasen a clases por lo que le detuvo con una mano.

-Se me olvidaba decírtelo, Hayato...

El nombrado miro expectante al adorable castaño que dio una sonrisa tan dulce que Hayato creía que de un momento a otro le daría diabetes, lo que fuese que vendría no era muy conveniente para la persona que estuviese en la mira de su mejor amigo.

-...mi querido Tio Reborn dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera en la escuela.

Hayato casi se atraganta con su saliva.

 _¿Era enserio?_ En el colegio anterior en el que estuvieron, su Joudaime era prácticamente el dictador, no era que le molestase que viesen con el debido respeto que su Joudaime merecía pero se preguntaba la razón del cambio de decisión de Reborn-sama.

-¿No se suponía que tenia que seguir hasta las vacaciones?

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Ese era el plan.

Y lo era, tenia que probar que podía actuar de la manera mas débil que pudiese siendo un ¨Dame¨, aunque en raras ocasiones hiciese trampa como cuando apaleo a ese trio de lacayos que tenia y estaban faltando.

-¿Entonces?

Tsuna miro de a los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo.

-Me estan empezando a sacar de quicio.

Hayato sonrió feliz.

Por fin dejaría de tolerar el hecho de partirle la cara a cuanto idiota se cruzase con esas horribles burlas de apariencia hacia el castaño, era hora del comienzo de la nueva dictadura.

Salve, Joudaime!

-¡Le ayudare en lo que me pida!

Tsuna ya sabia que esa seria la respuesta de su amigo así que solo quedaba planear el lento proceso de venganza, seria suave, tanto que los estudiantes de Nami-chuu ni se darían cuenta de lo que paso hasta que estos ya estén bajo su yugo.

-Gracias, Hayato y suerte con tu relación.

El peliplata se sonrojo pero aun sonreía con las nuevas posibilidades.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver a un radiante pelinegro parado algo lejos de donde se encontraban. Tsuna soltó una risilla al ver el pronunciado sonrojo del peliplata para luego ver de manera detenida a Takeshi, generalmente sonreía bastante pero esta vez no solo sonreía sino que parecía irradiar luz propia, puede que necesitase lentes de sl.

Tanto Tsuna como Hayato caminaron hasta llegar cerca de Takeshi quien al parecer no solo estaba feliz sino que distraído hasta que les vio.

-¡Yo! Tsuna, Hayato.

Tsuna rio un poco al ya no escuchar ese honorifico de ¨-kun¨ luego del nombre del peliplata quien parecía competir con una remolacha, solo era cosa de tiempo.

-¡Buenos días, Takeshi!...

El castaño miro de reojo a Hayato apiadándose un poco de él.

-...¿Kyo-nii ya se fue?

El pelinegro asintió.

Eran raros los días que no veía al pelinegro en la mañana pero en ese mes tan ocupado para su Kyo-nii era algo a lo que se tenia que acostumbrarse hasta que pasara el festival escolar o eso era lo que él decía.

-Yup, hace algunos minutos pero me dijo que ya mordió hasta la muerte a esos herbívoros ladrones y que tu uniforme ya ha sido ordenado, no había de tu talla me imagino.

Tsuna sabia que las palabras de Takeshi eran mas preguntas a que realmente le quisiese decir lo que dijo Kyo-nii quien de seguro no le quiso decir nada delo sucedido. El castaño sentía la mirada interrogante de sus dos amigos sobre él por lo que decidió que lo mejor seria contares lo ocurrido.

-Me robaron el uniforme...

Las caras molestas casi iracundas de ambos chicos no le sorprendió en nada como tampoco le sorprendía el hecho de que ambos parecían culpables para cuando termino de contarles todo.

-…hey que no es culpa de ninguno además Mukuro me presto ropa…

La recién formada pareja intercambio una mirada a la feliz mención del peli índigo, una que Tsuna noto pero prefirió ignorar.

-…Kyo-nii ya les mordió hasta la muerte por lo que ahora deben de estar recibiendo la unción de los enfermos en el hospital así que no se preocupen por eso.

Ambos chicos asintieron a regañadientes a sabiendas que cuando el castaño decía algo era prácticamente imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-...pero al fin tengo permiso de portarme como quieras por lo que ustedes también pueden hacerlo.

Hayato ya lo sabia pero sonrió de la misma manera perversa en la que lo hizo su novio, ahora verían de lo que podría pasarle a las personas que se metiesen con su pequeño y adorable amigo.

El pelinegro rodeo los hombros de sus dos amigos con ambos brazos, ver a Tsuna divertirse era de lo mas entretenido, siempre le gustaron sus teatros.

-Entonces vamos, no hay que tener problemas con Hibari.

Los tres empezaron a caminar aunque no tenian miedo de ese hecho.

Por lo general las llegadas al colegio eran para que cinco o seis cuadras antes, el pequeño y adorable castaño se empezase a tropezar con objetos inexistentes o comenzara a tartamudear haciendo que los alumnos de su escuela pensasen en lo inútil que podía llegar a ser pero en ese día el castaño había llegado riendo con sus amigos de lo mas tranquilo y sin tropezarse o tartamudear, lo que causa algo de impresión en el resto de los estudiante que le veían todos los días en el colegio pero lo que hizo que todo el mundo pensase que el menor había perdido un tornillo fue cuando este se separo de sus amigo solo para correr a abrazar al prefecto demonio que se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela.

El mundo se helo.

-Kyo-nii~

Y el mundo volvió a la vida con una exclamación general al escuchar lo que el menor había dicho, había osado llamar al prefecto por una forma abreviada de su nombre además de agregarle el ¨nii¨! Pero eso no era lo increíble sino el hecho de que Kyôya Hibari, el demonio personificado, le estuviese devolviendo el abrazo para que cuando el menor se separase de él le revolviese los suaves cabellos castaños.

-El Carnívoro ya me informo sobre el entrenamiento que tendremos el domingo, no me contendré.

Tsuna soltó una risilla mientras que Gokudera y Yamamoto soltaban un suspiro, el menor ya les había contado de todo lo que se perdieron así como los planes que habían.

-Tampoco yo, nos vemos después, Kyo-nii

El adorable castaño le sonrió al prefecto quien, ¿quién diría que era posible?, dio una pequeña sonrisa en dirección al menor y un cabeceo a la pareja.

Apenas Takeshi y Hayato pisaron el salón fueron brutalmente separados por sus clubs de fans, clubs que se argentina de haberlo hecho ya que por primera vez Yamamoto les había mirado fríamente a lo que Gokudera les había ensutado de la peor manera posible para que luego ambos chicos dejasen a las chicas para ir a sentarse en sus sitios a hablar de una que otra trivialidad dejando que el adorable castaño diese uno que otro comentario cuando quería. Tsuna estaba relajado como esos leones que han comido una buena presa y sienten algo de pereza, su salón ya estaba lleno y las clases ya habían empezado pero el profesor aun no aparecía, para su buena suerte ya que ese hombre parecía habérselas tomado contra él.

La puerta fue abierta violentamente dejando ver a un hombre mediana edad con un papel en la mano, lucia bastante molesto. Y ahí se iba su buena suerte aunque al ver el papel el castaño sonrió, de seguro era la nota de Luss.

-Vongola.

El apellido del menor fue pronunciado de manera tan despectiva que los ancestros del castaño debían de estarse revolcando, mala jugada. Todo el salón reía por el trato que el profesor le daba al castaño salvo por Yamamoto y Gokudera que vieron como un relámpago de ira cruzaba por los grandes ojos caramelo de su amigo aunque por lo que les había contado en el camino, se tomaría todo con calma.

Tsuna se trago su ira como lo venia haciendo desde que inicio las clases pero esta vez jugaría un poco, solo un poquito para dar inicio a su plan.

-¿Si, Nezuma-sensei?

Mientras que el castaño sonreía inocentemente el profesor se le notaba furico a leguas al agitar un papel.

-Me acaban de dar un reporte sobre tu no participación en la obra escolar por laringitis pero yo te veo muy bien, explícate.

Todo el mundo volteo a ver al menor, el profesor tenia razón, que se veía a la mar de sano pero ese pensamiento cambio cuando vieron esa mirada pesarosa y triste en los grandes ojos caramelo del castaño quien se cogió la garganta haciendo una pequeña mueca, alguno ya querían linchar al profesor.

-Sensei me ofende y me hace sentir triste, estoy viniendo con medicinas y todo para no perder una de sus preciadas clases.

El dolor y la tristeza en la voz que el castaño era palpable, ninguno de sus compañeros de clase le había visto así de indefenso, con esos grande ojos mostrando una tristeza inimaginable, les daba el sentimiento de querer proteger al menor, todo el salón volteo con una mirada acusadora con el solo deseo de querer linchar al profesor quien se vía cada vez mas molesto ya que sus alumnos le veían como si él fuese quien estuviese mal y no el mocoso.

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, ¿quién te crees que va interpretar el papel de gato Cheshire en la obra? Estamos a puertas del festival y tu nos vienes con esta tontería, no me hagas reír, si tu estas enfermo yo soy un idiota.

A la voz furica del profesor empezaron a oírse cuchicheos sobre la falta de tacto y como era que ese hombre había llegado a ser profesor a lo que el castaño simplemente se encogió de hombros pero con la mirada triste.

-Usted lo dijo, sensei.

El salón al completo rio ante lo dicho por el menor quien ya no era observado por nadie por lo que solo miraba con diversión al ruborizado profesor.

-¡Mocoso maledu…!-

Nezuma detuvo cualquier cosa que fuese a decir al ver los molestos ojos caramelos irse aclarando a un tono naranja, en su vida había sentido un miedo tan paralizante como en aquel momento, su mente era un caos.

¿De verdad este mocoso era el mismo a quien gritaba a diario?

¿Este era el mocoso que tartamudeaba a las primeras dos palabra?

¿el mocoso que parecía gelatina cuando tan siquiera se levantaba un poco la voz?

Parecía que no pero esa mirada le parecía gritar ¨sométete¨.

-Si tanto quiere que alguien haga de gatito porque no lo hace usted después de todo se sabe mis líneas, además ya no tengo que estar en la obra por mi permiso el cual fue emitido por un pediatra especializado, en estos momentos no debería ni hablar mucho pero usted me esta hac…-

Nezuma salió de su trance, había estado a punto de dar la razón y disculparse con el menor si este no estuviese tosiendo violentamente. Yamamoto se levanto rápidamente de su asiento al igual que Gokudera quienes revisaban a su amigo bajo la atenta mirada preocupada del salón quienes también miraban de manera acusadora al profesor, Tsuna ya se los había ganado.

-Profesor, se esta excediendo.

Takeshi Yamamoto siempre parecía ir con una sonrisa a todos lados como si hubiese nacido con ella en la cara pero esta vez miraba serio a su profesor y con una mirada bastante afilada con lo que parecían deseos de querer partirle en dos, el sentimiento no estaba muy lejano a lo que el salón de clases sentía a la vez que estos últimos susurraban la idiotez del profesor a la vez que le miraban con una mirada acusatoria.

-¿Joudaime, se encuentra bien?

Gokudera toco la frente del castaño con la suya a la vez que verificaba que la violenta toz hubiese parado completamente, claro que tanto él como su novio sabían lo que su mejor amigo hacia pero siempre les había divertido participar en los pequeños teatro del castaño, por otro lado Nezuma se encontraba estupefacto, todos sus alumnos le miraban como si hubiese hecho algo gravísimo y si bien se sentía algo culpable por acusar al Vongola por su falta de enfermedad cuando era mas que claro que se estaba esforzando por hablar aunque nada de eso quitaba el hecho de que estaba molesto con el menor y ahora que le veía mejor.

-¿Vongola, tu uniforme?...

¿Era que el hombre era idiota? Prácticamente el salón ya le odiaba por como estaba actuando con el menor como para que siguiese con lo mismo pero Nezuma solo quería vengarse en la forma en la que había perdido el favor de sus alumnos y si para eso tenia que fastidiar al menor, lo haría.

-…vete al comité disciplinario.

 _A ver como te libras de ese demonio._

Para todos fue mas que claro él pensamiento del profesor, pero aun así injusto aunque el pequeño y adorable castaño se levanto de su asiento de lo mas tranquilo a la vez que asentía en dirección a su profesor para luego retirarse del aula.

Era escrito en piedra, los alumnos de ese salón de clases odiaban a su tutor.

Yamamoto y Gokudera querían reírse en las caras de todos cuando minutos después entro Tsuna de lo mas tranquilo con el prefecto siguiéndole los talones.

Los alumnos temblaron.

-Herbívoro inútil.

Nezuma no entendía, se suponía que el mocoso debería de haber vuelto medio vivo, no con el prefecto.

-Hibari-san porqu…-

El profesor no pudo ni hacer su pregunta cuando el pelinegro se lo llevo a rastras del cuello.

-¿Chicos cuento creen que dure?

La pregunta del castaño había sido dicha en una forma tan baja que si no fuese porque sus amigos se sentaba cerca suyo no lo hubiesen podido escuchar.

Yamamoto se lo pensó para luego volver a tener esa sonrisa fácil de siempre.

-Le doy 80.

Gokudera miro mal a su novio.

-¿Eres idiota? Gritara en 59.

Tsuna negó.

-Yo le voy a 27.

Luego de 27 segundos se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de perdón y de no lo volveré a hacer del profesor a lo que los alumnos del salón del castaño simplemente dijeron que era lo mejor por lo patán que había sido con el adorable castaño, ¿que se podía decir?, Tsuna los tenia en la palma de su pequeña mano y ellos ni lo sabían.

Tsuna en ese momento recordó que no le había dicho a Mukuro sobre lo del Martes por lo que decidió mandarle un mensaje a lo cual una frase de la respuesta a este le hizo ponerse tan rojo que para que nadie viese su sonrojo se había puesto a dormir en su pupitre no sin antes escribir una respuesta y mandarla, sentía su corazón ir desbocado y su cara quemar como nunca antes le había pasado.

¿Estaría verdaderamente enfermo? Esperaba que no.

* * *

Era aburrido, los viernes siempre lo eran al menos desde que salía los jueves con el adorable Usagi-kun y los viernes se aburría y exasperaba por no tenerle cerca con esas formas de ser del menor, era bastante divertido estar con el castaño.

Era divertido revolverle los cabellos.

Era divertido provocar sus sonrisas.

Era divertido cogerse de las manos o abrazar el pequeño cuerpo del castaño.

Era divertido besar su mejilla.

Era divertido escuchar la risa del menor.

Era divertido escuchar al menor contarle de su vida.

Era divertido comer dulces con el menor.

Era divertido jugar con la mente de las personas a su alrededor mas aun cuando veía como lo hacia el menor.

Era divertido estar con el adorable Usagi-kun.

Era dive..

-¡Mukuro-chan!...

Mukuro salió de su trance al ver a M.M correr hasta su pupitre y plantare delante de él.

-…¿qué paso ayer? Hay muchos que estan asustados de contarme los chismes.

La pelirroja tenia un puchero ya que se moría de la curiosidad y nadie quería decirle nada de nada, eso hizo sonreír al peli índigo de forma burlona a lo que los alumnos a su alrededor temblaron, el día anterior habían fastidiado al demonio.

-Kufufufu han demostrado su falta de adiestramiento, cosa que solucionare.

Algunos ya comenzaban a rezar por que la _chica_ del día anterior volviese a alegrar a Mukuro-sama sino ya veían la luz al final del camino además que nadie quería estar igual de vendado que el profesor de Biología.

-¿Entonces, que hicieron?

La pelirroja estaba bastante curiosa ya que nadie, absolutamente nadie parecía querer hablar de ello lo cual solo podía provocar una persona y ese era su amigo de infancia.

-No es de tu incumbencia, M.M.

La nombrada hizo un tierno puchero pero lo dejaría por la paz, nunca era buena idea enojar al peli índigo además que dentro de un tiempo podría volver a insistir pero por ahora se sentaría en su pupitre.

-Buenos días, Mukuro-sama.

El peli índigo miro desinteresado a ambos recién llegados a lo que apoyo su rostro en una mano.

-Ken, Chizuka.

Tanto el rubio como el peliazul miraron el semblante desinteresado hasta aburrido del presidente del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Le pasa algo, Mukuro-sama?

Ambos chicos sabían que si el jueves era ahora el día feliz del peli índigo el viernes era como el día monótono solo que ahora conocían la razón de ello, al menos creían saber quien lo provocaba, esa castaña.

-Quiero mas torta Napolitana y mas chocolate.

El chocolate lo entendía pero la torta confundió a ambos aunque solo Chizuka fue el que pregunto.

-¿Perdón, Mukuro-sama?

Mukuro miro a ambos chicos de manera aburrida a la vez que sentía el celular en su bolsillo vibrar.

Su corazón se detuvo para bombear mas rápido.

-No es nada.

Quería ver a Usagi-kun.

Abrió su celular rápidamente solo para encontrar un mensaje del castaño.

¨De: Usagi-Kun/ Asunto: Invitación

8:47 am

Este martes le hare la fiesta sorpresa a Hayato *(^o^)*, quiero que estés en mi casa a las 6 pm.

(^.^)/¨

Era prácticamente una orden.

El adorable Usagi-kun era tan divertido.

-Kufufufu.

Al escuchar la risa divertida del peli índigo todos salvo M.M. que no estuvo presente el día anterior sabían cual era la razón al ver como la máxima autoridad de Kokuyo tecleaba rápidamente en su celular, no la conocían pero ya le querían hacer un altar.

 _¨Para:Usagi- kun /Asunto: Invitación_

 _8:48 am_

 _Oya~ Oya~ Usagi-kun ni siquiera preguntas mi opinión, me siento herido pero como te quiero bastante ahí estaré¨_

Al mandar ese mensaje sintió que su corazón palpitaba un poco mas rápido.

Se preocupo un poco cuando la respuesta demoro hasta que esta por fin llego.

 _¨De: Usagi-Kun/ Asunto: Invitación_

 _8:51am_

 _¿Para que preguntar algo de lo cual ya se la respuesta? ;)_

 _Y yo también te quiero mucho._

 _No podre usar el celular en un rato, estaré en educación física.¨_

Sus mejillas se sentían calientes y aunque podía asegurar que no tenia ningún color en ellas, bendita sea su genética, se cubrió la cara con su mano a la vez que sentía su corazón palpitar aun mas rápido.

¿Estaría pescando algún virus? Esperaba que no.

El profesor de Ética sabia que el peli índigo odia y le odiaba por enseñar esa materia por lo que verle tan tranquilo, sin hacer sus típicas puyas, sin torturar mentalmente a nadie y hasta contento era digno de tomarle una foto y ponerlo en su curriculum, única y exclusivamente no lo hacia por lo que después le pudiese hacer el menor además que no quería tentar su suerte ya que había llegado tarde a impartir su clase; solo los alumnos que había visto el día anterior la salida del peli índigo con esa ¨chica misteriosa¨ podían pensar, ya que si lo decían Mukuro-sama podía tirarlos por la ventana, que el increíble buen humor de la máxima autoridad de Kokuyo era por causa de ¨la castaña¨ y al parecer sus mensajes.

Dios bendiga a la ¨chica¨ pero que no le de prole a Mukuro-sama, quién sabe y salen como él. Mas de los tres cuartos del salón temblaron ante el pensamiento colectivo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	10. Capitulo 10: Preparativos

**Holaaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto, ahora si que que lamento la espera y si ya se se no tengo perdon t.t pero hey que mas vale tarde que nunca! cap dedicado a OtakuLife121, hey gracias por la espera! y por estar ahi desde el inicio!**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Ya sabes, Tsu es algo asi como el genio del drama, fue entrenado por Reborn :3 ... cuando todos se enterensera algo asi como la noticia, el boom del año, sera mejor que cuando Leo gano el oscar...sorry con lo ultimo pero soy una fan lol...sorry por la espera.**

 **amudoki: estamos a puertas de que eso ocurra, bueno ambos saben que se quieren, de saberlo ps claro que lo saben lo que no saben es interpretar la menera que lo hace, son densos, jodidamente densos... Reborn y Xanxus tambien se daran cuenta de que Tsu se dio cuenta, aunque no has pensado en como reaccionara su adorado hermano mayor? piensalo~.. sorry pero en este fic no hago extras u.u aunque ya le prometi a alguien que haria uno de un dia de playa y si sera 6927, los amo enserio, dato: Nezuma-sensei va inclinarse y aclamar la grandesa de Tsuna jajaja... sorry por la espera.**

 **PczZitoO: bendicion, tu review me hizo reir... osea si, la dictadura solo pone el comienzo del plan maquiavelico de Tsu, esto solo es el inicio aunque no aparecera mucho de esto aunque si pondre algo en uno que otro cap. ...me alegra que te gustasen los msj aun con el yaoi... con lo de la ¨chica¨ bn digamos que Tsuna no lo tomara muy bien aunque lo explotara a su beneficio ¿cuando no lo ha hecho?... sorry por la espera.**

 **OtakuLife121: Wow me encanta que te encante!. La relación de Mukuro y Tsuna es tan ...ni yo se como ponerlo pero es mas complice que nada... aunque algo cursi tambien y si, si ellos se hubieran conocido antes en estos momentos serían novios para dolor de todos a su alrededor... y yo tamb amo el 8059 a que son perfectos?... lo de los numeros lo puse mas que nada para ver quien lo mensionaba y venga ganaste por ello te dedico el cap! bn te dedico el cap mas que nada por estar aqui desde el inicio, tus reviews me animan.**

 **Yamii Nara : Que puedo decir, Reborn tiene debilidad por fastidiar y avergonzar a su vastago, Xanxus es como una version exploxiva de Reborn jajaaja...Tsuna estableció la dictadura mas tierna de la historia!... cuando los de kokuyo sepan lo de Tsuna sabran tamb que no es bueno meterse con él!**

 **Psdta. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece... si lo fuese hubiese hecho que Tsuna fuese el bendito dictador de su escuela, claro que con cooperacion de hibari!**

* * *

 **Cap. 10: Preparativos**

Takeshi observo con fascinación como los largos dedos de pianista de su novio levantaban la taza de chocolate caliente, solo rogaba porque la camarera no se apareciese(otra vez) ya que apreciaba sus momentos privados de , ¡bendito Dios!, pareja mas aun cuando prácticamente arrastro al peliplata hasta esa cafetería antes de la pequeña fiesta sorpresa que Tsuna le estaba preparando.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro soñador.

Le encantaban esos ojos verdes, esos ojos chispeantes, esos ojos verdes tormentosos que se oscurecían ligeramente cuando lo besaba, esos ojos verdes que siempre le hacían perderse en su tormentoso color verdoso pero mas que encantarle, le fascinaban mas aun cuando le miraban fijamente.

Takeshi volvió a suspirar lo cual pareció molestar enormemente a su acompañante quien se cruzo de brazos dejando el chocolate caliente delante suyo; el pelinegro amaba esos ojos verdes de su novio sin importar que estos se viesen de lo mas molestos, casi siempre los veía de ese modo por lo que no le importaba mucho.

-Empieza a hablar

El pelinegro levanto las manos delante de si agitándolas ligeramente como para bajar la molestia del peliplata.

-Ma ma no te enojes, Hayato.

El mencionado simplemente suspiro relajando sus facciones a la vez que negaba con la cabeza provocando que algunos cabellos plateados saliesen de su pequeña coleta.

-Hizo una fiesta, ¿no es así?

 _Siempre las hace._

-Sabes como le gusta hacer cosas por nosotros mas aun en fechas como estas.

Takeshi observo la pequeña sonrisa tranquila que apareció en la cara del peliplata; hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que Hayato quería a Tsuna de un modo diferente pero no era el caso, al menos no en un modo romántico ya que de querer a su amigo, todos a su alrededor le querían.

-Lo se…

La sonrisa del peliplata se expandió hasta dejar ver una sonrisa viciosa, una que se alegraba del sufrimiento ajeno.

 _Yup, amaba a Hayato_.

-…como también que lo mas seguro es que esclavizo a mi hermano, a tu primo y al resto para ayudar con el papeleo a Giotto.

Takeshi rio ante el recuerdo que lo asalto.

El pelinegro había estado en la reunión ¨Fiesta-sorpresa-de-Hayato¨ del día anterior y recordaba perfectamente como el consentidor numero uno, Reborn, de su amigo apunto con su pistola a cada persona en la habitación antes de que dejase en claro que lo que decía su sobrino era ley, claro que luego de ello el consentidor numero dos, Xanxus, dejo en claro que nadie se negaba ni tenia permitido faltar por lo que Tsuna hizo su voluntad, lo cual era prácticamente lo de siempre cuando se encontraban sus consentidores presente, quien mas lo paso en grande fue el consentidor numero tres, Giotto, cuando dieron la noticia de la ayuda con el papeleo atrasado.

-Yup, hubieses visto su cara de felicidad y lo pálidos que estaban todos.

Hasta el momento no sabia cual era el exagerado temor que le tenían al papeleo de la empresa, mas aun al papeleo de Giotto, pero por lo pálido y nervioso de su primo no quería ni imaginárselo.

-Me imagino que me guardaste una foto.

Takeshi asintió.

-Te la enviare en un rato.

Gokudera simplemente se vio de lo mas complacido a las palabras de su novio.

-¿Y el resto?

Tsuna nunca dijo nada de no revelar información ya que era prácticamente un hecho de que Hayato lo sabría.

-Ryohei cuidara de Kyoko, Haru y la hermana de Daemon hasta que llegue su niñera pero vendrán a la hora…

Ryohei había hablado de la nueva amiga de su hermanita que había resultado ser la hermanita menor de Daemon, mundo pequeño.

-…Kyôya fue a recoger a Dino al aeropuerto, no se han visto desde hace tres meses ya sabes como son pero me imagino que llegaran a tiempo, creo…

Tanto Takeshi como Hayato se estremecieron levemente ante los muchos, muchos, muchos recuerdos.

Desde que el prefecto había entrado en la adolescencia Dino no se había puesto ningún reparo en expresar su gran, excesivo y exagerado afecto por el prefecto lo cual termino en lo que ya todos habían visto venir, un mes de hospitalización, pero también, para sorpresa de todos, en una relación de pareja; si bien el mas feliz con ello, aparte de Dino, eran Tsuna y Reborn quienes habían llevado apostando sobre ello desde hace algún tiempo; lo que nadie se espero fue que las tarjetas Vs del prefecto y del primo de Tsuna se suicidase a si misma en la fiesta de Año Nuevo, todos tomaron nota mental de no darle una gota de licor a Dino y mucho menos a Kyôya, pero ahí no acababa la cosa sino que ese par no reparaba en quien estuviese en la habitación para empezar a ¨ _morderse hasta la muerte¨_ , por tal motivo habían despertado tempranamente la mente de los miembros mas jóvenes salvo por Tsuna, Xanxus cuidaba a su primo como si de la misma vasija china se tratase.

Takeshi se aclaro la garganta lo cual saco de los oscuros recuerdos al peliplata.

-…Varia llegara a tiempo y Bel traerá un invitado.

Gokudera levanto una ceja de manera interrogativa.

-Me es casi imposible de creer que ese presumido lleve a alguien, generalmente su corona y su ego son compañía suficiente para el idiota con complejo real.

Takeshi se aguanto la risa que quería soltar, Hayato y Bel no se llevaban nada bien desde que el rubio había cortado las cuerdas del piano del peliplata por ser muy ¨ruidosas¨ para la orejas reales, al Hayato de 4 años no le gusto nada, la verdad sea dicha, en ese tiempo Hayato era un desastre.. no, un desastre era un alago para lo que el peliplata hacia con su piano, todo ese destripamiento de teclas de dos horas diarias era la tortura china para los oídos de todos por lo que secretamente agradecieron que Bel cortase las cuerdas.

Vivir cerca nunca fue mas tortuoso que en aquellos tiempos.

-Dijo algo de una rana…

El pelinegro suspiro al ver como el humor del peliplata empeoraba ante el recuerdo de su precioso piano por lo que decidió darle la noticia que tenia planeada para el final.

-…Reborn recogerá la torta después de hacer algunos documentos.

El cambio del humor de su novio fue tan radical que le dio una punzada aguda de celos.

-¡¿Reborn-sama?!

Y el ídolo de su novio no parecía cambiar, si alguna vez se sintió celoso de Tsuna, de Reborn siempre se sintió peor.

¿Hayato no podía tener un simple complejo con algún super héroe, villano o algo.. _ficticio_?¿Loki, tal vez?

-Tsuna se lo encargo, ya que Skull deberá hacer algunos mandados encargados por Reborn… y recoger a tu hermana.

Lo ultimo era mas una alerta pero se arrepintió de darla cuando vio la cara palida del peliplata.

-¿Ani..ki vendrá?

Si Hayato antes parecía eufórico por la noticia de Reborn recogiendo su torta de cumpleaños ahora parecía que le hubiesen dado la sentencia de muerte.

-Jaja no te preocupes estará usando sus lentes de sol…

 _Tal vez debí dar las malas noticias antes._ Ya no podía hacer nada

El pelinegro se preparo mentalmente para lo que diría, mejor dicho para las preguntas que vendrían a la siguiente noticia que soltaria.

-…y hay un invitado mas.

Hayato frunció el ceño.

A Takeshi le vino el recuerdo del día anterior, Tsuna luego de dar a todos sus tareas para el cumpleaños de Hayato explico que tendrían un invitado mas quien era nada mas y nada menos que el hermano menor de Daemon a lo que G simplemente había dicho ¨Los Spade se multiplican como la peste¨ y algunos no tuvieron una bonita expresión ante la noticia, mas aun Reborn y Xanxus quienes parecían listos para disparar a quema ropa.

-¿Quien?

Takeshi sabia que su novio solo preguntaba por mera formalidad ya que suponía que este también conocía quien era el ¨invitado¨ .

-Mukuro Spade, el chico de Kokuyo y hermano de Daemon, Tsuna le invito.

Y el chasqueo de la lengua se lo confirmo, su novio ya lo sabia.

-Che, solo permitiré que este ahí porque Joudaime le invito…

Takeshi oculto su sorpresa, había esperado gritos, maldiciones y hasta algún daño a la cafetería que sorprendentemente aun se encontraba semi vacía.

-..¿cuándo crees que se den cuenta?

Desde que conocieron al peli índigo tanto el pelinegro como el peliplata lo supieron, su amigo había encontrado a alguien pero por como actuaban ni cuenta de ello se habían dado, ni él ni el peli índigo.

-Ni idea…

Con sinceridad no lo sabia, Tsuna siempre se daba cuenta de las cosas con gran facilidad por lo que verle atascado en lo que fuera que tuviese con el peli índigo era raro pero mas raro era no tener gritos de su novio.

-…¿no te molesta?

El peliplata negó.

-Joudaime es mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano para mi, solo quiero que sea feliz y si el bastardo de piña le hace tan feliz como se ve no tengo por que objetar nada pero si le llega a hacer algo que Joudaime no quiera.. lo hare explotar.

Takeshi simplemente asintió pero compartió la sonrisa viciosa de su novio.

-Lo cortaría a la mitad y estoy bastante seguro que mas de uno iría por su apuñalada cabeza, claro, lo que dejemos de él.

Si es que el chico de Kokuyo lastimaba de alguna forma a su adorable amigo habría una larga fila de personas que le querrían hacer daño.

-El adicto de las peleas aun no lo sabe.

 _Ohh, cierto._

El pelinegro solto una risa nerviosa ante las palabras del peliplata.

-Jajaja Tsuna tampoco lo sabe.

Debido a sus clubs tanto Takeshi como Hayato habían pasado por las calles de Namimori a altas horas de la noche en mas de una ocasión por lo que habían visto al conocido ¨herbívoro de piña¨ que le jodia la existencia al prefecto razón por la cual no les gusto el hecho de que su amigo se los presentase aquel juves hacia algunos meses.

¿Cómo reaccionarían el prefecto y el heterocromático cuando se conociesen?

-Entonces será hoy.

Takeshi asintió.

-Esperemos no rompan nada.

El peliplata negó dando un sorbo a lo que quedaba de su chocolate caliente el cual ya se encontraba frio.

-Hay un limite para la esperanza.

Takeshi podía dar fe de que aquello no era cierto y se lo dio a saber a su novio al cubrir con su mano una de las manos de este a lo que Hayato se ruborizo.

-Jajaja no seas pesimista…

El pelinegro se levanto jalando de la mano a su pareja para luego dejar algo de dinero en la mesa.

Pudo ver las caras decepcionadas de las camareras cuando cubrió los hombros del peliplata con sus brazos, Hayato siempre era bastante cálido además que le encantaba ver sus sonrojos justo como el que tenia en esos momentos.

-…vamos a disfrutar de nuestra cita antes de que sea la hora.

Tenia todo un plan para este día por lo que tenia que apurarse a cumplir con todo.

-Friki estúpido del baseball.

Takeshi no pudo evitar reír antes de estrechar aun mas a su novio.

-Pero soy tu friki estúpido del baseball.

El pelinegro no pudo escuchar claramente los murmullos del peliplata pero pudo reconocer fácilmente la palabra ¨descarado¨ aunque no le importaba mucho, estaba teniendo la primera cita de cumpleaños con Hayato y era algo que disfrutaría y haría disfrutar al peliplata.

* * *

Mukuro vio divertido los agujeros en el ascensor que según los mensajes del pequeño y adorable Usagi-kun, aquello había sido obra de su primo; puede que eso le divirtiese pero aun así no se le quitaba el fastidio que traía ya que, por primera vez en años, había sentido que el mundo tenia una conspiración en su contra, no solo habían surgido una tira de escusas de seres humanos le habían buscado en grupo para derrocarle en el control de Kokuyo sino que también había tenido que recibir tres confesiones.

¿Qué parte de no me interesas no se entendía?

¿Y porque seguían diciéndole que no les importaba ser la tercera de la relación?

Mukuro soltó un bufido fastidiado.

Que él supiese no salía con nadie, y nadie estaba regando ningún rumor ni nada por él estilo aunque no se mantuvo pensando en ello por una sencilla razón, tuvo que ir al distrito comercial comprar un regalo para perrito-kun, si hubiese sido por él le compraba un collar y una placa pero a Usagi-kun no le gustaría si es que lo hacia por lo que opto por esa hebilla que el adorable Usagi-kun había señalado le llegaría a gustar al peliplata el día que le acompaño en su compra, al parecer el menor lo tenia planeado al darle una idea de lo que debería comprar; el adorable y pequeño castaño era un master mind diabólicamente tierno y manipulador, pero así lo quería. Lo único satisfactorio en todo ese trayecto había sido el hecho de haber visto el cartel de se busca de Calvo-kun, que dicha la suya.

Daemon le había dicho que ese día su hermanita estaría en la casa Sasagawa por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por ella, cosa rara ya que su pequeña Nagi no le había mencionado nada de ello pero no dijo nada de ello por la sencilla razón de que le era bastante conveniente.

Mukuro frunció el ceño para cuando el ascensor por fin se abrió dejando ver la puerta abierta del apartamento del castaño.

¿Y si llegaba alguien no deseado?

¿Y si un extraño le hacia algo al pequeño y adorable Usagi-kun?

¿Y si algo pasaba?

¿Y si..?

Mukuro chasqueo la lengua a la vez que balanceaba la bolsa con el regalo de perrito-kun.

Estaba siendo paranoico y lo sabia pero aun así no podía evitarlo, era como cuando pensaba en la vez que su querida Nagi enfermo de pulmonía.

El peli índigo entro al apartamento sin ni siquiera anunciarse solo para que en el sofá se encontrase algo que inmortalizaría con su celular si es que dejaba de reírse, el adorable castaño nunca le dejaba de sorprender.

-Kufufufu

El peli índigo miro divertido como el castaño se ruborizaba furiosamente al percatarse de su presencia.

-¡Mukuro! no te rías y ayúdame a salir de aquí…

Mukuro podía escuchar el tono molesto del adorable Usagi-kun como también podía ver las mejillas furiosamente ruborizadas y la mirada bastante avergonzada por haber sido encontrado en esa situación lo cual le hizo reír aun mas pese a lo dicho por el menor.

-…tampoco preguntes ni te rías.

El peli índigo se encogió de hombros a la vez que trataba de controlar su risa lo cual si le demoro unos cuantos segundos pero para cuando lo logro camino de lo mas tranquilo dejando la bolsa de regalo en la mesita frente al sofá para luego sentarse en este, las cintas, adornos y lazos que le rodeaban el cuerpo del adorable castaño hacían preguntarse como era que podía haber terminado de ese modo pero en ese momento no tenia tiempo para preguntas sino que tenia que sacarle de ahí antes de que se cortase con alguna de las cintas que le apresaban, Mukuro, con un cuidado poco habitual en él, quito cada adorno con forma de sombrero y letra para luego proceder a quitar los lazos hechos ¿Cómo se había atado las piernas? Mejor aun ¿cómo se había atado las manos? preguntaria después aunque su imaginación se hacia un buen par de ideas.

Mukuro sonrió de manera socarrona al escuchar la risa involuntaria del menor cuando empezó a desatar las cintas de sus manos y brazos.

-Oya~ Oya~ Usagi-kun no te muevas o te enredaras aun mas~

La verdad era que le gustaría que se enredase aun mas, la expresión del menor era adorable.

-Mooo no te burles de mi.

El ligero puchero del castaño era aun mas adorable de lo habitual ¿seria el efecto de las mejillas ruborizadas? Tal vez.

Mukuro empezó a reír a la vez que escuchaba las risas del adorable Usagi-kun, esta vez no le dijo nada de dejar se reírse por lo que siguió haciéndolo a la vez que terminaba de desatar el resto de los nudos alrededor del cuerpo del menor aunque esos que se enroscaban por la cintura del menor podían ser fácilmente deshechos por este, el adorable Usagi-kun no le detuvo ni le dijo nada hasta que termino con todos los nudo pero antes de que tan siquiera pudiese decir algo para ver mas de esos sonrojos, el menor soltó un quejido lastimero que le hizo borrar cualquier rastro de burla del rostro.

Fueron segundos, meros segundos en los cuales la mirada del menor bajo hasta su abdomen mismo en el cual el peli índigo aun mantenía una mano solo para que luego la desviase.

Mukuro no se lo pensó dos veces antes de alzar la camisa del uniforme que el menor aun traía.

El ambiente alrededor se sentía de lo mas frio.

El peli índigo, nunca en sus cortos años de vida había sentido tanta ira contenida, tanto coraje y tanta impotencia ante lo que veía, su sangre hervía clamando la sangre del quien le había hecho _eso_ al menor.

Mukuro sentía un odio inigualable por quien hubiese lastimado de ese modo a _su_ Usagi-kun.

-¿Quien?...

El peli índigo miro al menor aunque este no le devolvía la mirada.

-…¿Quién fue el que te hizo _esto_?

Mukuro volvió a ver el abdomen del adorable castaño solo para volverse a encontrar con una enorme cantidad de cardenales que lucían de lo mas dolorosos, la clase de cardenales que se hacían luego de golpes demasiado intensos, todos y cada uno de los cardenales tenían forma de circulo o de tubo, todos eran tan parecidos a ese cardenal que había visto cuando le quito parte del disfraz al castaño ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Algo pasaba con el menor y él no se había dado cuenta.

-Fue un descuido.

El adolecente dejo caer la camisa solo para coger el rostro del menor para que este le mirase a los ojos, no podía aceptarlo, quien hubiese lastimado al adorable Usagi-kun pagaría.

-Q-U-I-E-N.

La mirada heterocromatica choco con la acaramelada.

Pasaron minutos en los que ninguno de los dos chicos decía nada, mientras que Mukuro temblaba de ira, Tsuna no podía sentirse mas culpable por hacer que Mukuro tuviese esa mirada de disgusto y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

El menor cubrió las manos enguantadas que cubrían sus mejillas para después coger las mejillas del heterocromático.

-Mukuro, cálmate.

Las palabras tranquilas del castaño fueron en vano cuando algo pareció hacer clic en la mente del peli índigo.

-El domingo…

Mukuro no sabia que era peor el hecho de haber visto el abdomen del menor totalmente morado y verde o el saber que pudo haber hecho algo con ello, debió de haber acompañado al menor, obligarle a que le acompañase a su ida del domingo ya que lo que hubiese sucedido ese día tenia que ver en como de golpeado se encontraba el castaño en esos momentos.

-… _figlio de putana_ , fue ese tal ¨Kyo-nii¨.

Tsuna frunció el ceño ante el insulto pero no desmintió la culpabilidad del prefecto aunque mas preocupado le tenia la forma casi incontrolable que el peli índigo tenia en esos momentos, en sus ojos ya podía ver la ira cruda que desprendía y los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo.

El castaño se mordió el labio inferior sin apartar las manos del rostro del peli índigo.

-Déjame expl..-

Mukuro negó cortando cualquier cosa que el menor fuese a decirle al quitar la manos de este de su rostro.

Tsuna sintió que su pecho se oprimía ante la acción del adolecente, se sintió herido.

-No…

A Mukuro no le gustaba la mirada herida que tenia el adorable Usagi-kun en esos momentos, es mas odiaba ese tipo de mirada en el menor además de que no podía, no quería, estar lejos del menor por lo que en un movimiento rápido coloco al menor en sus piernas a lo cual este se acomodo colocando una a cada lado del heterocromático para que luego este le abrasase.

-…te hizo daño.

Tsuna quería negarlo pero la evidencia en su abdomen le desmentiría en el acto.

-No es tan malo como se ve.

Y no lo era, solo que su piel era como la de su madre, al mínimo golpe se le empezaba a moretear, en ocasiones odiaba su genética.

El abrazo del peli índigo para con el castaño se intensifico pero a la vez mantenía ligero para no dañar el pequeño cuerpo.

-Ni tu tío ni tu primo te protegieron de lo que te paso.

El tono de Mukuro era acusador.

En esta ocasión el menor si se separo mirando directamente a los ojos heterocromáticos; no permitiría que nadie hablase mal de su adorado primo ni mucho menos de su ídolo, modelo a seguir y queridísimo tío.

-Mukuro, me escucharas y luego juzgaras, no antes…

El nombrado parecía querer replicar pero se abstuvo de hacerlo ya que al menos de ese modo obtendría algunas respuestas.

-…probé mis habilidades y pude derrotar limpiamente a Kyo-nii…

Tsuna recordó lo emocionado que estuvo el domingo, no solo estuvo presente su adorado tío y su primo sino también Alaude-nii-san y Fon, todos ellos fueron los que juzgaron la pelea y vieron la evolución que tuvieron tanto su Kyo-nii como él.

-…los golpes solo fueron un descuido mío…

El castaño aun recordaba a forma en a que se confió cuando disloco uno de los brazos del prefecto, nunca se imagino que este usase su brazo dislocado, había subestimado a su Kyo-nii… que idiota.

-…además que él quedo aun mas golpeado de lo que yo estoy.

Y era cierto, mientras que el castaño había terminado con golpeas en el abdomen y alguno que otro en las piernas, el prefecto había terminado con un brazo enyesado, para el fastidio de este, y con un lindo moretón en la mandíbula lo que de seguro traería el drama de Dino, ajeno a los pensamientos del castaño, Mukuro se alegraba enormemente de que el que había tocado a su Usagi-kun estuviese aun mas golpeado pero aun así al momento que lo viese le haría conocer los siete infiernos, y lo disfrutaría enormemente.

-Bien.

Tsuna se separo ligeramente del peli índigo solo para verlo a los ojos, quería una promesa y no se apartaría del peli índigo hasta conseguirla; puede que en esos momentos no lo aparentase pero estaba bastante preocupado de la posible reacción de Mukuro ya que su Kyo-nii tenia prohibidas las peleas hasta que pasase aunque sea una semana, lo cual de por si ya era un trabajo casi titánico y de no ser porque le hizo prometerlo tal vez en ese momento Alaude-nii-san ya lo hubiese atado a una cama de hospital.

-Prométeme que no le harás nada cuando le veas.

Mukuro asintio a la vez que torció el gesto con disgusto.

 _¿Por qué tanta preocupación por ese ¨Kyo-nii¨?_

-Vendrá.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación que cobro aun mas veracidad cuando el pequeño y adorable Usagi-kun asintió de manera solemne aunque también quería disipar esa preocupación mal camuflada en a mirada del mayor.

-No me voy morir por un par de moretones.

A Mukuro no le gusto el tono desinteresado con el que hablo el pequeño y adorable castaño.

¿Acaso su tío y su primo eran tan descuidados con el menor?

¿Dónde demonios estuvo rubio-kun?¿Porque no vio que el menor no saliese lastimado?

-Pudiste haberlo hecho si es que el golpe hubiese sido en otro lugar.

Tsuna podía entender la preocupación del peli índigo, después de todo este no le había visto pelear en ningún momento y aunque fuese un golpe para su orgullo no se veía peligroso en lo absoluto y aunque su apariencia lo beneficiase en muchas ocasiones, siempre quiso verse mas… de su edad y de su genero.

El castaño soltó un pequeño suspiro, uno que llego hasta el rostro del peli índigo.

El aliento del menor olía a canela molida, era exótico, picante y a la vez dulce.

¿Por qué nunca le molestaba su cercanía?

Dejo de pensar en cualquiera que fuese la respuesta a esa pregunta cuando sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla.

-Mukuro…

El mencionado no dejo de mirar de esa manera única en la que siempre le gustaba, quería mucho al peli índigo.

-…estoy bien.

Mukuro sabia que el significado de ¨bien¨ para el castaño y para él en ese momento eran completamente diferentes pero no podría negarle nada a ese pequeño y adorable chico, puede que le hubiese prometido no meterse con el tal Kyo-nii pero nunca dijo nada de tener una ¨ _amena charla¨_ aunque también quería algo de parte del menor.

-Prométeme que la próxima vez que tengas una de estas ¨peleas¨, me llamaras.

Eso pareció divertir al menor quien le miro con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Quieres verlas?...

Mukuro asintió a la vez que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de lado apareciese en su rostro al ver la emoción en los ojos caramelos del menor.

-…me veras patear traseros.

El plural no paso desapercibido para el peli índigo; el pequeño y adorable Usagi-kun se veía como la clase de chico frágil que necesitabas proteger hasta del viento pero desde esa vez en la que se conocieron sabia que era mejor no juzgarle por su apariencia además de que seria divertido ver lo que podría pasar en esas peleas y si es que algo no le gustaba fácilmente podría intervenir.

Mukuro no pudo evitar reír ante sus pensamientos.

Seria tan divertido~

-Kufufufu será interesante, Usagi-kun~

El pequeño y adorable castaño sonrió al escuchar esa curiosa risa que hasta ahora le había encantado.

Mukuro volvió a ver nuevamente ese brillo en la mirada del castaño, ese brillo único que tenia el menor, ese brillo que le invitaba a crear el desastre…

-¿No me crees?~

…ese brillo que le invitaba a caer… le encantaría caer si es que era con el menor.

El peli índigo volvió a coger ambas mejillas del pequeño y adorable Usagi-kun antes pasear su nariz por parte de la mejilla que no estaba cubierta con sus manos hasta llegar a la pequeña nariz del castaño solo para que al final juntase sus frentes, el gesto era intimo; tener esta clase de contacto entre ellos se sintió de lo mas correcto, se sentía bien, mas aun cuando podía ver ese ligero rubor en las mejillas del menor además de ese ligero oscurecimiento en los ojos caramelo.

-Oya~ Oya~ nunca dije que no lo hiciese.

El aliento del peli índigo llego hasta las cara del menor haciéndole ligeras cosquilla por lo mismo que dejo salir algunas risillas, le gustaba el aliento de Mukuro, olía como el chocolate pero también tenia ese toque a menta fresca, de manera inconsciente se acerco.

¨…te quiero..¨

A ambos chicos les vino a la cabeza ese mensaje que se habían enviado el uno al otro hace unos dias, uno del cual no habían hablado pero aun así sabían que era algo… la cuestión era ¿qué era? lo dejarían ser por el momento.

Ni Mukuro ni Tsuna entendían que era lo que pasaba por sus mente, no entendían el porque sus sangre parecía correr mas rápido, el porque sus corazones no podían dejar de golpear tan fuerte en sus pechos o el porque de que sus respiraciones se estuviesen acelerando, no entendían nada de ello pero lo que si podían entender era que lo que fuesen a hacer desde ese momento seria lo mas correcto y preciso que hiciesen como también algo que les cambiaria; desde a primera vez que estrecharon sus manos, desde la primera vez que soltaron algún comentario en base al otro se habían sentido tan bien como en ese momento, sus salidas, sus mensajes, todo les hacia sentir un cosquilleo pero esta cercanía que tenían era diferente, esa complicidad que siempre tenían, esa complicidad con la cual podían leerse el uno al otro era de lo mas natural en ellos, era una clase de complicidad por la cual ambos podían decirse cosas como en ese momento lo hacían sus miradas.

Tanto Tsuna como Mukuro se fuero acercando en uno al otro, el menor enredo los brazos alrededor del cuello del peli índigo quien afianzo por unos segundos las mejillas del castaño antes de que sus manos viajaran por el cuello del mismo para luego pasar por el pecho hasta llegar a las caderas de este causando algunos estremecimientos que hicieron que la sonrisa de ambos chicos se intensificara, Mukuro sujeto de manera firme las estrechas caderas del adorable y bastante apetecible Usagi-kun sin que en ningún momento sus ojos dejasen los del menor. Ambos chicos se relamieron los labios a la vez que fueron acercándose de manera lenta mientras inclinaban ligeramente sus cabezas a los lados opuestos, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus cuerpos emitían pequeños estremecimientos de anticipación.

Los latidos de ambos chicos eran aceleradas tanto que ambos juraban que el otro podia escucharlos.

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos cuando vio Mukuro hacerlo, podía sentir la calidez que el otro desprendía y le gustaba.

Meros y escasos milímetros separaban a ambos chicos.

-¿Tsuna, donde pon..?-

A Skull casi se le caen las bolsas que traía si es que no fuese porque se había quedado de piedra al ver la escena que tenia delante de si.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	11. Capitulo 11: fiesta y presentaciones

**Holaaaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto...¿me extrañaron? yo siii; el cap de hoy es mas largo(muchooo) que el usual...es una pequeña compensacion por la taranza.**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Sabras si se besaron o no cuando leeas el cap de ahora pero kdsjdklaajdsldf no te preocupes pronto se besaran o al menos lo intentaran jjajaaj.**

 **OtakuLife121: Wow veo que te gustooo, si ya me ha pasado lo de querer gritar por alu fic pero hey! no olves el orden publico blablabla y que te pueden quitar el cel, eso si es penoso TT-TT desde un principio mezclar de este modo a todos fue como algo bastante extraño por lo que pense que tenian que tener algo en comun y que mejor que el sadismo, please crecieron con Reborn ¿que se podria esperar de ello?... y si Haya-chan y Take-chan están buenísimos, son tan violables jajajaj y god damn it yes esos dos haciendo hermoso yaoi es algo que no se puede comparar nunca... y bn Calvo-kun digamos que no se le volvera a ver muajaja**

 **AdictaMoon: Esos dos son adorables en cualquier tipo de situacion, me enamoran :3 hice el cap mas largo por la espera que tuvieron y bn espero te guste!**

 **BR-Sawada: Jajaja si lo se, todos me reclaman lo del beso pero Hey!ya al menos eso sera un pequeño empuje para estos dos, no?... jsakdka gracias! me encanta que te guste mi manera de escribir!.. creeme cuando digo que si Reborn o Xanxus los hubiesen encontrado ya no tendria mos el 69 en el fic *prende una velita***

 **Mika99: sorry por la interrupcion y por la espera ... y wow gracias por leertelo en un dia y dejar un lindo y sexy review! y no te vayas a preocupas seguire con el fic :3**

 **Yamii Nara: Sorry pero la buena noticia a todo esto es que ya estan casi cerca a darse cuenta ;) si se besaron o no lo descubriras apenas leas el cap y omg este es el cap mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora! al menos en este fic.**

 **Psdta. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece... aunque si me perteneciese haria que Giotto resusitase lol**

* * *

 **Cap.11: Fiesta y presentaciones**

Bendito sea el momento en el que Bianchi decidió hacer una llamada.

Bendito sea el momento en el que Reborn fue a recepción a pedir una copia extra de su llave.

Y bendito sea el momento en el que le mandaron a subir primero.

Pero maldito y desgraciado sea el momento en el que interrumpió a ambos menores quienes no solo se encontraban en una posición de lo mas comprometedora e injustificable sino que lo miraban como si lo fuesen a matar ahí mismo. El silencio reino por unos buenos quince segundos en los que Skull observo como los ojos caramelo del castaño volvían a ser esos ojos naranja acaramelados que siempre tenían los Vongola cada que se molestaban, le había llegado la hora.

 _¿Tendría un ultimo deseo?_ Si es que ese era el caso, que sea rápido e indoloro.

Tsuna, con mucho fastidio, desenredo los brazos que tenia alrededor del cuello de Mukuro a la vez que este ultimo lo retiraba de manera delicada de sus piernas colocándolo al costado suyo, ninguno de los dos lucia avergonzado pero si bastante molestos con el motociclista, ambos chicos se sentían de lo mas frustrados.

Skull deseaba que apareciese alguien que lo salvase de lo que le fuese a pasar, de preferencia que fuese cualquier extraño porque de ser un conocido moriría, de manera literal.

Tsuna chasqueo la lengua antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Pon las bolsas en la cocina.

Las palabras del castaño sonaban mas frías que el hielo a lo que Skull por puro instinto de supervivencia se apuro hacer lo que decía el menor, no quería mas golpes y menos cuando un Vongola tenia los ojos en ese inquietante tono naranja, por mas que ese Vongola sea el pequeño y adorable Tsuna, ya había pasado por eso miles de veces como para querer una repetición mas.

Tanto Mukuro como Tsuna observaron como desaparecía el motociclista en cuestión de segundos; si bien el adorable castaño había sido retirado de las piernas del peli índigo por este, ambos chicos aun conservaban la cercanía como si fuese algo que necesitasen para vivir.

Ahora… ¿qué diablos había pasado?

Tsuna sentía como el calor empezaba a inundar sus mejillas, se sentía algo cohibido y no quería ver al peli índigo a lo que Mukuro sentía su rostro algo caliente pero quería respuestas a lo que, era mas claro que el agua y hasta un ciego lo vería, había estado a punto de pasar si es que no les hubiesen interrumpido.

Silencio.

El silencio estaba matando a ambos chicos, no era incomodo pero tampoco era cómodo, era expectante, la clase de silencio que viene antes de que alguien dijese algo que daría dos vueltas a tu mundo.

Mukuro decidió dejarse de juegos antes de que apareciese alguien mas y le alejase de su adorable Usagi-kun… ¿su adorable Usagi-kun? La parte de adorable era mas que cierta pero ¿su? algo posesivo pero no sonaba nada mal, le gustaba; la realización golpeo a Mukuro a la vez sonrió con su típica sonrisa socarrona para que luego en un movimiento rápido volviera a coger el cuerpo del menor obteniendo una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa de este cuando le coloco nuevamente en la posición en la que había estado ante de que les interrumpiesen.

-¿Mu..kuro?

El mencionado miro intensamente en las orbes anaranjadas acarameladas que poco a poco volvían a ser ese embelesante color caramelo brillante.

-Kufufufu ¿donde nos quedamos Usagi-kun?~

El castaño quien hasta el momento parecía ligeramente avergonzado y algo tenso rápidamente cambio su expresión a una sonrisa adorable de lo mas coqueta ¿quién diría que el menor podía sonreír de ese modo? A la vez que volvía a enredar los brazos en el cuello del peli índigo.

Los corazones de ambos chicos bombearon de manera apresurada.

-Mukurooo~…

El adolecente sonrió juguetonamente colocando las manos en las caderas del adorable castaño.

-…te quiero mucho~

El peli índigo sonrió aun mas ante el casi ronroneo del menor pero ya no de manera juguetona, cínica, socarrona o burlona sino de manera cariñosa, una sonrisa que casi nadie, aparte de su hermana menor y en insólitas ocasiones su hermano mayor, le había visto.

-Oya~ Oya~ se suponía que yo tenia que decírtelo primero, Usagi-kun…

El adorable castaño hizo un puchero pero este duro poco al sentir los labios del peli índigo en su frente aunque quería esos labios algo mas abajo.

-…yo también te quiero mucho, Usagi-kun…

Tanto Tsuna como Mukuro se sentían algo mas ligeros como también se sentían como si fuesen a tener un ataque al corazón de un momento a otro, sus latidos iban bastante aprisa y eran tan fuertes que juraban que el contrario los podía escuchar.

Mukuro beso la pequeña nariz del menor para luego besar ambas mejillas de este de manera suave, besos mariposa.

-…pero hablaremos de esto mañana en mi casa, te enviare la dirección después ya que no quieres que pase por tu escuela.

Las ultimas palabras del mayor sonaron con algo de recelo pero Tsuna simplemente asintió ya que sabia que si Skull ya estaba ahí de un momento a otro podían llegar su adorable tío Reborn y Bianchi, prefería no tentar la suerte de Mukuro porque si es que algo sucedía de seguro culparían al peli índigo lo cual no quería.

-Y veremos algunas películas.

El peli índigo volvió a besar las mejillas del menor.

-Kufufufu por supuesto, Usagi-kun.

Ambos chicos mantuvieron una mirada cómplice en la que transmitieron mas de lo que las palabras podían decir, si bien se sentían algo confundidos era mas que claro que como amigos no se veían.

Mukuro bajo con cuidado al adorable castaño quien se paro del sofá en el mismo momento que hizo el adolecente solo para que luego cogiese alguno de los adornos que antes tenia enredados en su cuerpo.

-¿Ahora si me ayudas a terminar colocar los adornos?

El peli índigo asintió al coger algunos de los que tenia el menor en sus manos.

* * *

Squalo juraba que un día mataría a Xanxus o le dejaría en abstinencia por un mes.

El peliblanco termino de revisar y firmar la ultima carpeta del papeleo que tenia que haber hecho el Jefe de Varia a su llegada solo para empezar a maldecir como poseso.

 _¿Cómo es que su jefe bastardo se las arreglaba para meter su consumo en licor en el presupuesto?_ Nunca lo sabría.

-Estúpido jefe bastardo.

Squalo se quito los lentes de lectura a la vez que se estiraba haciendo tronar sus huesos.

 _Tal vez debería de pedir vacaciones, un par de semanas no harían daño a nadie._

Como si fuese una respuesta a sus pensamientos se escucharon cosas caer y romperse al otro lado de la puerta.

El peliblanco se levanto apresurado hasta llegar a la puerta de su oficina solo para estamparla y encontrar en el suelo lo que antes fue una mesa de cristal, a Lussuria riendo mientras se contorsionaba al intentar tomar alguna foto al pequeño cuerpo con sombrero de rana que estaba escondido detrás de Bel quien lanzaba uno que otro cuchillo al perro faldero de Xanxus quien a su vez trataba de esconderse detrás de Mammon por lo que suponía esta le estaba cobrando, incluso podía apostar que los cuchillos que la encapuchada atrapaba serian revendidos nuevamente a Bel.

Un cuchillo roso cerca de Squalo.

\- VROIIIII!

Si había algo que en Varia era como un alto al manicomio eso era, aparte de la mirada molesta de Xanxus, el grito de Squalo.

-Nee~Nee~ no grites tanto Squa-chan, te saldrán arrugas, canas y Xanxus ya no te querrá.

El mencionado estaba a punto de cortar en dos al plumífero afeminado doctor si es que no hubiese sido por que otra puerta cercana a la suya se estampo haciendo temblar a mas de uno y no era para menos los ojos rojizos lucían iracundos y parecía que de un momento a otro aparecerían las cicatrices del pelinegro.

 _Oh-oh._

¿Le habrían despertado de su siesta? Mas de uno rogaba por que no fuese el caso.

-Escoria.

 _Mierda_. Xanxus solo decía ¨escoria¨ cuando estaba verdaderamente cabreado.

La mirada rojiza se poso en Levi A Than que ya estaba prácticamente dándole aire con un abanico.

-¿Si, Xanxus-sa..?-

Por poco y Levi no se escapa del balazo que dio el pelinegro si es que no hubiese sido por los muchos años de practica que tenia.

Squalo bufo al cruzarse de brazos, quería ver como la anguila volvía a tener otro balazo en el trasero.

-¿Por qué mierda nadie me despertó?

Los Varia casi se atragantan con su propia saliva al escuchar al Jefe decir tal blasfemia, si bien tenían que estar a la hora para la fiesta hecha por el adorable y pequeño Tsuna nadie estaba tan desequilibrado como para despertar a Xanxus Di Vongola ¿y quien en su sano juicio lo estaría?

El peliblanco miro su reloj solo para maldecirse interiormente.

-Llegaremos a tiempo si es que tomamos las motos.

Xanxus pareció relajarse al escuchar las palabras del peliblanco pero al ver un sombrero de rana semi oculta en la espalda de la basura real su ceño se acrecentó.

Bel sintió su instinto de supervivencia gritarle para que se moviera pero aun así no lo hizo, la ranucha descerebrada debía de sentirse feliz de que le protegiese con su real presencia. Bendito sea el momento en el que a su real cabeza se le ocurrió darle un caramelo chicloso al peli verde sino estaría en mas problemas de los imaginados, la ranucha aun no aprendía a controlar su lengua o al menos para relaciones sociales ya que en otras actividades casi se había graduado.

Lussuria al ver la mirada molesta de su jefe decido intervenir, quería que Bel presentase a tan lindo espécimen en presencia del resto de los Spade y ver sus reacciones, Mammon lo había tomado demasiado bien para su gusto.

-Jefe~ llegaremos tarde si es que no nos apuramos~

Xanxus no respondió pero si paso de largo hasta llegar a Squalo y arrastrarlo siendo seguido por el resto de Varia.

* * *

Por el suelo podían verse la chaqueta verde, una camiseta, unos jeans, un gakuran, unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca pero nada de eso le importaba a los dos adolecentes que estaban enzarzados en tratar de ver quien lograba dominar al otro, los gemidos inundaban el pequeño espacio.

Si bien a Dino no le gustaba ver los moretones de Kyôya y mucho menos le gustaba ver que tuviese una escayola nada de eso le impediría disfrutar de su tiempo con el prefecto, después de todo quien sabia cuando su diabólico tío Reborn lo mandaría nuevamente lejos; Dino recorrió con las manos los costados de su novio sin darle demasiada importancia a los moretones que estaban esparcidos por su torso mientras mordisqueo la nívea piel del cuello del pelinegro quien estaba sentado a horcadas sobre el rubio restregándole sus caderas en un afán de no ser el único que soltase gemidos; si es que el elevador tenia cámaras estaban dando un buen espectáculo y de ser el caso pedirían una copia.

Dino gruño al sentir una mano detenerse a medio camino de empezar a bajar por su pecho con una dirección mas que clara.

-No marcas.. Nghh.

Kyôya estaba a punto de golpear a Dino si es que volvía a morderlo en el cuello pero en un ultimo segundo antes de hacerlo se le ocurrió algo mejor para torturar al Cavallone, no solía sonreír en demasía pero hacer lo que iba hacer le hizo dar una pequeña sonrisa.

Dino simplemente rio al escuchar el gemido mal contenido de su novio aunque la risa le duro poco al sentir como una mano se colaba en sus interiores para luego salir sin hacer absolutamente nada, aquello era un acto sacrílego y una blasfemia a sus hormonas; Kyôya mantuvo su pequeña sonrisa al escuchar el bufido fastidiado del rubio quien le miro con un puchero.

-No es justo, Kyôya.

El mencionado simplemente bufo.

Dino iba a soltar algún comentario de lo injustto que el pelinegro era cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo había dejado un chupetón, bastante marcado, sino que había dejado varios de ellos rodeando todo el cuello del prefecto, Dino tenia conocimiento pleno de que a Kyôya le cabreaba tener que estar usando su gakuran o alguna camisa de cuello alto cuando tenia algún chupetón para no ser regañado por Reborn o Fon ya que aunque no lo pareciese el pelinegro tenia un gran respeto por quienes le enseñaron a pelear.

 _Kyôya me va matar._

Kyôya se aburrió del silencio del Cavallone por lo que le jalo para volver a besarle y reanudar el movimientos en sus caderas haciendo participar a Dino quien decidió no decir nada hasta que terminaran lo que empezaron, ya luego seria mordido hasta la muerte por su novio.

Tal vez debieron quedarse un par de horas mas en el auto de Dino.

Tal vez no debieron empezar a besarse como si no hubiese mañana apenas entraron en el ascensor.

Tal vez no debieron detener el ascensor.

Tal vez debieron controlar mejor sus hormonas

Tal vez debían de salir del ascensor e ir al apartamento de Tsuna.

Tal vez debían de salir del ascensor antes de que alguien llamase a un técnico y les encontrase, no seria la primera vez.

Pero todos esos tal vez se fueron al infierno cuando Dino invirtió las posiciones al poner al prefecto contra el suelo y colocarse encima de este, ambos tenían el lívido del tamaño de América y les venia importando bastante poco el llegar algunos minutos tarde a la fiesta o que alguien los descubriese.

Las ultimas prendas desaparecieron.

Si, les venia importando un reverendo pimiento cualquiera de esos tal vez.

* * *

Tanto Mukuro como Tsuna habían terminado de colocar los últimos adornos en las paredes, preparado la mesa con bocadillos dejando el espacio suficiente para la torta que debía de haber traer el tío del menor así como también pudieron colocar la música sin ningún problema, en ningún momento vieron a Skull salvo cuando Mukuro entro a la cocina a sacar las cosas que el primero había traído y si no fuese porque no podía arruinar la fiesta que el adorable castaño preparo ya hubiese lanzado al motociclista por la ventana.

El adorable castaño hizo un puchero al ver la hora, se suponía que su querido tío Reborn y Bianchi ya debían de haber subido ¿qué los estaría reteniendo?

Mukuro observo al menor solo para segundos después soltar las tijeras que tenia para palmearle la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede, Usagi-kun?

El menor miro con sus enormes ojos caramelo al peli índigo.

-El tío Reborn aun no sube con la torta.

Mukuro ya entendía lo que el menor quería.

-Oya~Oya~ Usagi-kun, no puedes meter dedo a la torta.

Tsuna bufo.

-No la has probado para que digas tal basfemia.

Mukuro iba a replicar aquello cuando un borrón verde paso ante sus ojos abalanzándose sobre el adorable castaño, su sangre se calentó.

Tsuna casi cae si es que no fuese porque el cuerpo que le abrazaba era mas liviano que el suyo.

\- _Il a été longtemps, Tsuna ._

En un primer momento ninguno de los dos chicos reconoció a la persona con sombrero de rana que abrazaba al castaño pero luego de un segundo tanto Mukuro como Tsuna lo reconocieron y como no hacerlo con ese tono de voz monótono, el peli índigo nunca pensó encontrar a ese molesto ser en Namimori mientras que el castaño no creyó ver tan pronto a uno de sus amigo de escuela italiana.

Mukuro decidió que aun estaba a tiempo de coger las tijeras aunque mancharía la alfombra.

-¿Fran?¿Que haces aquí?¿porque no estas en Italia?

El peli índigo miro con curiosidad entre el adorable Usagi-kun y la molestia personificada mejor conocida como Fran, ya no podría coger las tijeras.

¿Usagi-kun conocía a Fran? Demonios, deseaba que no aunque por lo que veía no parecía que fuese el caso.

¿Desde cuando tenia sombrero de rana? Según recordaba siempre llevaba un sombrero de manzana.

¿Desde cuando Fran se lanzaba a abrazar a alguien? Por lo que sabia el molesto peli verde era la persona mas apática al contacto si es que no se trataba de algo que verdaderamente le gustase.

Mukuro frunció el ceño al ver como Fran no parecía querer soltar a su Usagi-kun.

 _Será mejor que suelte a Usagi-kun._ Y como si el peli verde supiese de los pensamientos del heterocromático, abrazo con mas fuerza

-Me trajo un príncipe falso.

Mukuro se perdió a lo que Tsuna tuvo el presentimiento de que tendría información interesante si es que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Fran Spade…

El mencionado no batio ni una pestaña ante el tono de voz amenazante a lo que el castaño voltio a ver al peli índigo solo para observar como este fulminaba a Fran con la mirada.

Tsuna se sintió idiota.

Spade.

Mukuro Spade.

Daemon Spade.

Fran Spade.

¿Cómo es que nunca asocio a Fran con Daemon?

¿Serian familia o seria tan solo una coincidencia? No creía que fuese una coincidencia.

-…¿que demonios se supone que haces en Japón? Y será mejor que me contestes con la verdad o te volveré a atar a un árbol.

Tsuna se quito del abrazo del peli verde con sombrero de rana para mirar al peli índigo con curiosidad.

-¿Mukuro, conoces a Fran?

Mukuro asintió con mucho pesar pero no fue el quien contesto.

-Es mi primo, bastante feo el pobre.

Tsuna fruncio el ceño a las ultimas palabras de Fran.

 _Mukuro no es feo._

Mukuro sabia que tenia que tener paciencia no solo por su salud mental sino también porque Usagi-kun parecía ser amigo de su odioso primo, ya se había dado cuenta de que el adorable castaño era demasiado sobreprotector con lo que consideraba suyo y sus amigos lo eran; el peli índigo decidió que la paciencia seria una virtud que debería de apreciar de ahora en adelante si es que no quería asesinar a su primo.

-¿Por qué no estas con Verde-kun?

Fran había estado mirando las reacciones de su primo y de su amigo por unos momentos para llegar a una conclusión rápida, es mas creía que solo un ciego no vería lo obvio.

-Así que terminaste con W.W.

Mukuro dio un rápido vistazo al adorable Usagi-kun solo para ver que este se había cruzado de brazos y le miraba de manera interrogativa a la vez que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

 _Merda._

-Nunca estuve con M.M. y responde a mi pregunta o te ato a un árbol.

Fran decidió que había encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento, al menos de momento. El peliverde miro hacia el castaño con toda la seriedad que tenia.

-No dejes que te engañe, Tsuna, de seguro que quiere ocultar sus perversiones, no caigas del mismo modo que W.W.

Tsuna miro con una ceja enarcada al mayor quien observaba como los ojos caramelo se aclararon ligeramente.

Mukuro estaba en entre explicarle debidamente a Usagi-kun que lo que decía su odioso primo era mentira o lanzar a Fran por la ventana, gano la explicación pero antes de que alguien hiciese un movimiento un cuchillo surco el aire siendo esquivado por Fran y detenido con bastante facilidad por el adorable castaño.

-Shishishi…

Tsuna reconoció de inmediato la curiosa risa aunque tanto él como Mukuro se sorprendieron de ver una pequeña y cálida emoción en los ojos usualmente inexpresivos del peli verde.

-…ranucha descerebrada ¿quién te dio autorización para que entrases tu solo al elevador?

Los tres chicos vieron como un rubio con una corona aparecía con algunos cuchillos plateados en sus manos aunque las reacciones de los tres fueron totalmente distintas; Fran volvió a tener su mirada indiferente, los Spade eran grandes actores, Mukuro simplemente alzo una ceja a lo que Tsuna observo con curiosidad ente el Varia y Fran.

-¿Bel?

El nombrado dejo de mirar en dirección de Fran para centrar su atención a la voz mas que conocida.

-Oh la princesa no luce muy feliz…

Mukuro decidió que el rubio no le caía bien y mas aun cuando el castaño fue al encuentro del tal ¨Bel¨ quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Tsuna dio un corto abrazo para luego dar dos besos en las mejillas a quien le enseño a dar un golpe certero entre el corazón y el pulmón con un cuchillo.

-…¿dónde esta el sin talento, pequeño Tsuna?

Tsuna hizo un pequeño puchero.

-No llames así a Hayato y vendrá en un rato ¿el resto?

A Bel le recorrió un pequeño escalofrió al recordar de lo que se había salvado.

-Estan en una reunión demoniaca en recepción.

Tsuna iba a preguntar algunas cosas sobre ello cuando sintió un par de brazos mas que conocidos rodearle los hombros dándole un abrazo desde atrás, tener a Mukuro cerca era de lo mas relajante y natural por lo que no se lo pensó dos veces al apoyarse en el pecho del peli índigo.

-Oya~Oya~ Usagi-kun ¿no nos presentas?

El castaño asintió a lo que el rubio decidió no decir nada ante el mas que obvio acto posesivo del heterocromático, Bel no era idiota para pensar que el peli índigo hacia lo que hacia y le miraba como le miraba solo por amor a la amistad aunque dejaría todo aquello pasar ya que no quería involucrarse en un problema que estaba casi cien porciento seria mas grande de lo esperado, aun recordaba a Squalo tratando de calmar al Jefe diciendo algo sobre la historia repitiéndose y que los Spade eran como la plaga.

-Bel, este es Mukuro.

Bel rio al caer en cuenta que Fran estaba callado por filmar, después de todo su ranucha si tenia neuronas.

-Shishishi hónrate de conocer mi real presencia.

El peli índigo estrecho aun mas el cuerpo del castaño sin borrar su cínica sonrisa.

-Mukuro, este es Belphegor aunque le puedes decir Bel; es mi instructor de lanzamiento de cuchillos desde que tengo memoria.

Mukuro asintió en dirección al rubio sin apartarse ni un milímetro sus brazos del adorable castaño.

-Mukuro Spade.

Fran dejo de grabar justo en el momento en el que Tsuna voltio a mirarle para luego volver la vista hacia Belphegor.

-Bel ¿Conoces a Fran?

La sonrisa de gato de Cheshire que Bel nunca se vio mas grande de lo que se veía en esos momento; Tsuna apostaba que la nueva información le seria útil en un futuro, tal vez para sobornos.

-Es mi lacayo personal.

Fran negó sin cambiar su inexpresivo rostro al señalar con un dedo acusador al rubio.

-Caí en sus redes y ahora es mi novio.

Mukuro se quedo hecho una piedra por dos segundos para luego tener esa sonrisa socarrona de siempre que entonaba a la perfección con la sonrisa inocentemente feliz del castaño.

-¡Felicidades, chicos!

Fran tuvo un ligero, ligerísimo y casi inexistente sonrojo a lo que Bel simplemente rio hasta que cayo en cuenta de que su joven estudiante hablaba de Fran como si lo conociese por largo tiempo.

-¿De donde conoces a la Ranucha, pequeño Tsuna?

La verdad sea dicha hasta Mukuro se moría de curiosidad.

Fran asintió en dirección al castaño quien le había mirado como si buscara su confirmación en lo que contar, Tsuna sonrió cálidamente ya que contaba a Fran como uno de sus amigos y todos y cada uno de sus amigos le eran especiales y preciados.

-¡Somos amigo! También fuimos compañeros de escuela en Italia hasta que me vine a Japón, solíamos jugar juntos con mis peones, mis compañeros de aula, los profesores y con la guardia italiana; Fran es increíble al momento de ocultarnos.

Bel asintió orgulloso, al menos la ranucha sabia con quien debía de relacionarse.

Mukuro al sentir su curiosidad algo saciada decidió que era momento de preguntar lo catalítico y tal vez avergonzar un poco a su odioso primo.

-¿Le dijiste de tu noviazgo a Verde-kun o tan siquiera a Viper?¿cuantos años se llevan 5 o 6?

Bel tenso su sonrisa a lo que Fran miro desinteresado a su primo quien aun mantenía abrazado por la espalda al castaño.

-Son solo 5 y mi hermano aun no lo sabe pero Viper-nee si… y deberías de dejar que acosar sexualmente a Tsuna.

Bel se relajo un poco, Mukuro ignoro al peli verdea lo que Tsuna simplemente no entendió.

 _¿Mukuro le acosaba sexualmente?_ Pero si solo le estaba abrazando por la espalda, en ocasiones no entendía a Fran.

-Kufufufu me imagino que te pidió dinero~

Fran se dio por vencido, al parecer su primo no cambiaria de tema por mas que intentase desviarlo.

Bel aun recordaba como su ahora cuñada había exigido una ¨compensación¨ por daños y prejuicios tanto físicos como psicológicos así como cobrado el hecho de firmar la autorización para que saliese con Fran como también la cobranza de los impuestos mensuales que tendría que pagar para que dejase a Fran en su departamento, por poco y empeña su corona.

Fran apunto con un dedo acusador al rubio quien sabia que su pequeño novio diría algo que no le gustaría lo cual era cosa común en ellos.

-Se lo pidió al falso príncipe pedófilo.

Bel ya tenia mas que listo uno de sus cuchillos apuntando hacia el peli verde con tendencia suicida, solo daría un par de cortes…tal vez.

Tsuna conocía a Bel igual que conocía a todos y cada uno de sus amigos por lo que sabia como lidiar con él cuando se ponía de ese humor molesto que le hacia lanzar cuchillos a diestra y siniestra.

-¿Por qué esperaste al ascensor de Fran cuando podías usar el otro, gran príncipe Bel?

Bel detuvo su cuchillo a segundos de que estos escapasen de sus reales dedos al escuchar la voz de su joven estudiante.

Mukuro miro con una sonrisa socarrona la forma en la que el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos había detenido el daño futuro a su primo aunque era algo lamentable el hecho de no poder ver tal espectáculo.

Fran sintió haber aprendido una nueva manera de control, sin duda estar cerca a Tsuna siempre era provechoso.

- _Alguien_ lo ha detenido y esta inutilizable por el momento y el resto de los inútiles lacayos estan viendo como el Jefe hace un pacto con el demonio.

Tsuna sonrió al saber quien era ese ¨alguien¨, sin duda Dino tenia un fetiche por los lugares públicos.

-Kufufufu así que el _pseudo_ padre de Usagi-kun.

Antes de que alguien pudiese tan siquiera decir algo se escucho como algo se quebraba, posiblemente una pared. Mukuro dejo de abrazar al menor, quien ya se había acostumbrado al calor del peli índigo, solo para ponerle detrás de si mismo en un acto protector; Bel apenas había escuchado el golpe ya sabia quienes eran por lo que lo mejor y mas inteligente era coger a la ranucha y colocarlo detrás de si como hizo cuando hablo con su cuñada y el resto de lunáticos. Tanto Tsuna como Fran se dejaron hacer.

-Toma, ranucha.

Bel no era llamado genio por nada, mantener al peliverde callado era una tarea imposible si es que no le daba algún dulce pegajoso que lo mantuviese ocupado y sin poder dejarle hablar por un buen rato ya que si dejaba la lengua de Fran a pleno moriría bajo las manos de alguno de los familiares del pequeño Tsuna.

Hubo un silencio que duro un par de segundos antes de que se escuchase otro golpe que posiblemente habría abierto otro hoyo en la pared al igual que una exclamación para que luego volviese a hacerse el silencio en el cual la habitación se empezó a sentir una fuerte sed de sangre; Mukuro sintió todas sus alarmas gritarle que ya conocían a la persona de la cual procedía esta sed de sangre pero no sabia de donde.

Si Tsuna hubiese podido ronronearía.

Para tres de los ocupantes de la habitación no fue ninguna sorpresa ver entrar entre tropiezos a un rubio despeinado tratándose de ponerse una chaqueta verde como podía mientras que para Mukuro simplemente fue como el preámbulo antes de la tormenta.

-Kyôya, cálmate.

Tsuna rodeo el cuerpo de Mukuro poniéndose frente a él pero aun así le cogió la mano.

-Llego Dino con Kyo-nii~

Todos pudieron observar como una tonfa fue lanzada con dirección a Dino para ser esquivada.

-¡Desaparecerán en unas semanas!

El peli índigo podía jurar que tenia la suerte Judas al darse cuenta de quien era esa tonfa ya que ¿quién mas en Namimori usaba tonfas? Se sentía idiota por no haber notado todos los indicios antes.

Mismo edificio.

 _Merda._

Misma escuela.

 _Merda._

Los moretones con formas de tubos que al final no eran otra cosa mas que tonfas.

 _Merda._

Kyo-nii era una manera acortada de decir Kyôya y el nombre de una de las personas que mas le gustaba joder era Kyôya Hibari.

 _Merda._

Y como si fuese una afirmación a sus pensamientos un pelinegro con gakuran entro en la habitación con una escayola y un gran moretón en la mandíbula sosteniendo una tonfa en su mano buena.

-Por desobedecerme te morderé hasta la muerte, Dino Cavallone.

El rubio sabia que estaba jodido cuando su novio uso su nombre y apellido, maldecía a sus hormonas y al hecho de no haberse quedado un rato mas en el elevador.

-¡Ya dije que lo sentía!

En realidad, Dino, no lo sentía para nada y eso Hibari lo sabia mas que nadie pero antes de que lanzase su tonfa vio algo que ni en sus mas locos y descabellados sueños creyó posible.

El aire en la habitación se enfrió.

-Herbívoro de piña.

Las palabras del prefecto sonaron agrias para quien le escuchase.

 _¿En que momento había sucedido?_

 _¿Y porque cogía la mano del omnivoro?_

-Ave-kun.

Mukuro no solo sentía sus palabras amargas sino que sentía su ira crepitar dentro de si, Ave-kun había lastimado a su Usagi-kun; el peli índigo se lamento enormemente no haber traído el tridente que solía llevar a sus peleas nocturnas.

-¿Mukuro, conoces a Kyo-nii?

Tsuna no solo había visto las reacciones de ambos adolecentes sino que también había sentido como la mano de Mukuro apretaba un poco de mas la suya; tanto Mukuro como Hibari se miraban con odio puro, era un milagro que aun no se lanzaran a matarse mutuamente.

-Desgraciadamente si, Usagi-kun

Mukuro no despego su mirada de la del prefecto al responder lo que fastidio un poco a Tsuna.

Kyôya ya se había cansado de esperar por lo que iba a lanzarse a morder hasta la muerte al peli índigo pero tras ver por el rabillo del ojo como la mirada del adorable castaño se aclaraba ligeramente decidió esperar ya que después de todo le había prometido no moverse demasiado y eso era justamente lo que no hacia.

-Kyo-nii, te prohibieron hacer disturbios.

El mencionado simplemente bufo pero guardo su tonfa.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí, herbívoro de piña?

Antes de que Mukuro pudiese dar alguna respuesta mordaz Tsuna hablo.

-¿De donde se conocen?¿Kyo-nii?¿Mukuro?

Dino también estaba interesado en la respuesta ya que su novio parecía conocer bien al otro adolecente lo cual no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

Tanto Mukuro como Hibari se seguían fulminando con la mirada; si es que a Kyôya lo detenía el hecho de haberle prometido a Tsuna no moverse en demasía hasta tener sus heridas totalmente curadas a Mukuro lo detenía el hecho de que había prometido no golpear a ¨Kyo-nii¨ y ninguno de los dos rompía las promesas que le hacia al menor aunque si algo podían decir los ojos de ambos adolecentes era que tendrían una pelea en la que se romperían algo el uno al otro apenas se viesen solos.

-Peleas nocturnas.

-Patrullaje de herbívoros.

Tsuna asintió mirando sospechosamente a ambos adolecentes que se mataban múltiples veces con la mirada hasta llegar a la conclusión de que ninguno de los dos mentía.

Mukuro estaba tan concentrado en asesinar con la mirada al prefecto que no pudo prever como Dino paso rápidamente hasta tener a Usagi-kun apresado entre sus brazos haciendo que soltara el agarre de su mano.

-¡Hermanito! fue un largo tiempo sin verte.

Mukuro estaba mas que listo para alejar al rubio del menor cuando vio quienes aparecieron por la entrada, esto seria divertido.

Un disparo paso cerca de la mejilla del rubio.

-Chaos, Dame-Dino…

El mencionado tembló ligeramente a lo que el menor en sus brazos empezó a soltar risillas.

 _¿Cómo era que a su pequeño y adorable primo le podía gustar su demoniaco tío?_

-…suelta a Tsuna.

Dino negó estrechando aun mas el cuerpo del menor.

-Solo quiero abrazar a mi herma…

Otro balazo roso cerca del rostro del rubio aunque esta vez si tuvo que esquivarlo ya que quien le disparo no era otro que su celoso primo.

-…hola a ti también, Xanxus.

El pelinegro cambio el cartucho de su pistola sin apartar su molesta mirada rojiza de los ojos azules; el resto de los Varias no intervendrían en asuntos de familia menos aun cuando se trataba de ver padecer a Dino que era prácticamente el deporte familiar.

A Mukuro cada vez le caían mejor los familiares del adorable Usagi-kun.

-Basura.

Bel arrastro a Fran hasta llegar a un punto seguro en el cual no caería ni un solo balazo, mantenerse en silencio era la mejor opción por el momento.

Dino desvió ligeramente la mirada para ver al hombre de fedorra y patillas risadas.

Kyôya sabia que Dino nunca entendería que era no tocar a Tsunayoshi si este no venia pacíficamente a ti cuando estaban Reborn o Xanxus presentes, lo dejaría ser.

-Ti…

 _Crazo error._

Habían pocas personas que podían decir ¨tio¨ a Reborn y Dino no se encontraba entre ellos por lo que se tuvo que corregir.

-…Reborn podrías dejar de apuntarme con esa arma.

El pelinegro bufó.

-Cuando sueltes a mi sobrino.

Reborn camino de manera elegante hasta la mesa para dejar la torta de cumpleaños sin dejar de apuntar a su sobrino en ningún segundo.

-¡Yo también soy tu sobrino y no he visto a Tsuna en un largo tiempo!

El lloriqueo y puchero de Dino solo hizo que tuviese que esquivar dos balazos de Xanxus.

-No seas llorón y suelta a Tsu.

Dino se alegro al escuchar y luego ver aparecer a su otro primo, veía una pequeña esperanza.

-Giotto, déjame abrazar a mi herm…

El rubio a duras penas esquivo los tres balazos que fueron en su dirección.

Giotto por poco y aplaude a Xanxus si no fuese porque G, Asari y Knuckel miraban sus acciones detalladamente, si hubiese estado solo con Deamon hubiese hasta filmado.

-…¡Xanxus, joder, deja de disparar!

Xanxus volvió a apuntar en dirección a su primo quien se había auto proclamado el segundo hermano mayor de Yoshi, desde aquel momento Xanxus no podía ver a Dino sin soltar por lo menos tres disparos pero en esta ocasión bajo su pistola al ver como Yoshi le hacia una seña.

-Basura inútil.

Dino se tranquilizo al ver como Xanxus bajaba su pistola pero aun se sentía algo nervioso por el hecho de que su tío le siguiese apuntando y Giotto empezase a tener los ojos mas claros aunque toda preocupación se fue al sentir como le hacían un poke-poke en el pecho.

-Dino, suéltame.

Decir que el corazón de Dino se quebró seria un eufemismo; Tsuna estaba mas que listo para oír el drama de su primo cuando apareció una pelirrosa quien alejo a Dino de un caderazo para ser ella quien apresase al menor entre sus brazos y su pecho.

-¡Tsuna!

Mukuro se quedo de piedra al ver como una pelirrosa apachurraba a SU Usagi-kun, mas le valía que fuesen familia o podría reconsiderar coger las tijeras aunque se relajo a medias al ver que nadie parecía reaccionar mal ante el efusivo saludo por lo cual califico a la pelirrosa como no-peligrosa.

-¡Bianchi.. me.. asfi..xias!

La nombrada aflojo su agarre sobre el menor dejándole respirar adecuadamente para luego dar dos besos en las mejillas del menor. Bianchi inspecciono a Tsuna con ojo critico mientras sonreía cálidamente.

-Mírate, estas mas lindo que hace unos meses.

El menor iba a preguntar por el viaje de la modelo pero sintió su celular vibrar, no dudo ni un segundo en darle prioridad.

 _¨De: Takeshi/ Asunto: Fiesta_

 _Nos encontramos con sempai, estamos en el elevador¨_

Tsuna miro a todas las personas en la habitación, nadie había alterado la decoración y todo parecía estar en su lugar.

-Escóndanse…

Nadie se movió.

-…¡ahora!

Nadie necesito oír por segunda vez.

Por algunos segundos todo fue un alboroto en el que hubo codazos, empujones, insultos, amenazas de muerte exigencias de dinero, vrois, shishis, Kufufufus y uno que otro te morderé hasta la muerte en los que se fueron repartiendo las serpentinas, silbatos y uno que otro adorno hasta que Tsuna apago las luces.

Nadie movió ni un musculo a la espera de que las luces se encendiesen.

Nadie decía ni una sola palabra.

Prácticamente nadie respiraba a la espera de que las luces se encendiese.

En aquel silencio pudieron escuchar claramente varios pasos aproximándose así como a alguien gritar ¨Extremo¨, a alguien maldecir en ¿eso era árabe? Y a alguien reír despreocupadamente.

Las luces se encendieron.

-¡SORPRESA!...

Todos arrojaron las serpentinas sobre un sorprendido peli plata quien luego sonrió como pocas veces lo hacia.

Hayato fue tacleado por su mejor amigo que no paraba de sonreír, era divertido verle así.

-…¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Las felicitaciones fueron desde basura, herbívoro violento, sin talento, Haya-kun, mocoso, perrito faldero hasta el nombre del peli plata quien se veía de lo mas feliz.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que el peli plata fue recibiendo los presentes de los invitados pero solo hubo uno que le sorprendió gratamente ¿quién diría que el peli índigo sabia dar tan buen regalo?

Mukuro nunca lo admitiría pero le era divertido estar en tan escandalosa fiesta y si bien no se separo ni un segundo de Tsuna así como fue presentado a cuanta persona había en la fiesta podía sentir la mirada molesta del prefecto así como una que otra mas cuando el adorable Usagi-kun lo arrastraba de un lugar a otro, incluso mas cuando llegaron un rubio cenizo con un hombre trenzado de cabello largo y traje chino bastante parecidos a Ave-kun.

La fiesta transcurrió de lo mas normal que se podría decir en ese grupo ya que las amenazas de muerte, balazos, cuchillos y una que otra arma volaban por la habitación.

El mundo se congelo al ver a Iemitsu entrar de lo mas despreocupado a la fiesta.

Deamon cogió del brazo a Giotto quien enarcaba una ceja al ver a su padre.

Tanto los amigos de Giotto como los de Tsuna miraron de manera perspicaz al padre de su amigo.

Xanxus bufo al ver a su tío a lo que los Varia siguieron su ejemplo.

Reborn se mantuvo a la espera a sabiendas de lo que iba pasar por lo que no podia evitar tener esa sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-¡Tsuna-fish ven con papá!

Tsuna miro a Mukuro por un segundo antes de que este ultimo asintiese a sabiendas de lo que el menor quería aunque no entendía bien el porque; el castaño corrió rápidamente con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de lo mas feliz.

Iemitsu se arrodillo feliz para recibir a su adorable hijo.

Si había algo que Tsuna siempre hacia en momentos como ese, eso era correr a los brazos de la persona que mas quería, admiraba, respetaba y prácticamente idolatraba. Su adorado tío Reborn.

* * *

 **Il a été longtemps: A sido un largo tiempo**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	12. Chapter 12: La historia se repite

**Holaaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, se me olvido(garrafalmente) mencionar que este fic es MPREG y agradesco a Walker Yuu por hacermelo saber ya que me mate revisando cada cap por si lo habia mencionado y resulta que no, sorry**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **PczZitoO: meti bastante yaoi en el cap anterior e.e pero me alegro que te gustase ;)... hay alguien que van a querer matar aun mas que Skull y Dino juntos lol... con lo del video tengo pensado hacer algo no muy grande pero si lo suficiente para dejar satisfecho a fran por su travesura... creo que me pase algo con dino pero es tannn golpeable que no podia dejar pasar el momento... siiempre he sido de la idea de que si Tsuna tuviese que escoger entre Iemitsu y el sadico de Reborn escogeria mil veces a Reborn aunque le duela. y siiiii Tsuna Troll lol**

 **Victoria Chacin618: En este cap veras que no solo se queda con ganas de abrazar a Tsu aunque tamb.**

 **OtakuLife121: Wowww me encanta que te encantase el cap! lo de Hibari y Mukuro no sabia como ponerlo pero al final fluyo y bn digamos que ahora Mukuro odia un poco mas a hibari por golpar a Tsuna aunque este tamb le golpease o.o... que puedo decir, Dino es golpeable y pide a gritos que le hagan bullying aunque me cae bien... La mayoria de las parejas son las comunes pero hay otras en las que he variado... no he puesto mucha accion en lo que se refiere a mukuro y hibari pero aun asi esperaba que se entendiese la tension que se cargaban ambos y me alegrar leer que asi es!... Dino no es un pedofilo(a diferencia de Bel xD aunque Bel tampoc lo es), Hibari si tiene 14 y Dino tiene la edad de Xanxus 19...Omg lees OP? amo a luffy pero amo mas a Marco, las piñas me siguen en todos los animes y mangas... bn al menos sabemos que dino se espero a que hibari entrase a la adolecencia, es un al menos... ¿que te habia pasado en la mano? sorry muy curiosa.**

 **Mika99: Me encanta que te encante!todavia sera el sig cap el que ponga lo de la casa Spade pero creeme dara vuelta a muchas cosas aunque aun me falta terminar el borrador que tengo de ello.**

 **Walker Yuu: woowww me encanta que te encante! y el 6927 tambien es mi pareja favorita de khr (se nota mucho u.u)... en realidad te quiero agradecer por hacer que me diera cuenta de que no habia puesto de que el fic era MPreg, aun creo que este fic sera de 25 o 30 caps a lo mucho pero ahi le voy con todo.**

 **Yamii Nara: Holaaaa! ¿el Guess es tuyo cierto? creo que si.. Si bien Skull interrumpio el sacrosanto beso les tendre una compensacion a ello en los proximos caps y si ya lo saben mutuamente pero faltan aclaraciones a ello que se veran en la casa de mukuro w*.*w espera cosas pervertidas mmm no mejor no ya que no creo que sea nada, creo... los Varia son de mis fav por ese salvajismo exagerado que usualmente tiene, en especial Xanxus ese hombre esta que arde y cola donde sea su bebida.. solo dire que a Dino y a Hibari los han encontrado en pleno tantas veces que ya ni es para sorprenderse, es mas, las personas que les conocen los ignoran y ellos siguen con lo suyo lol... Fran es de los que expresa asi su amor, con sarcasmos pero al menos esta con Bel lo cual me facina, en realidad tamb es hermano de Viper o mammon y verde... Mukuro y Hibari tendran mas roses como estos pero aun sera a futuro, ohhhh y Hibari es como el hermanito sobreprotector de Tsuna o algo asi... no es que le haga bullying a Dino solo que me parece alguien bastante golpeable... mierda, hasta yo quiero abrazar a Reborn adulto.**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece... lo hubiese vuelto MPREG a lo tipo Sex Pistol lol.**

* * *

 **Cap. 12: La historia se repite**

Para nadie fue una sorpresa que el adorable castaño fuese en dirección a su tío en vez de ir corriendo a abrazar a su padre a quien no veía desde hace un año.

Tsuna se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en los brazos de su querido tío Reborn ignorando olímpicamente a su progenitor porque para el castaño la presencia de su padre solo significaba una cosa y esa era que trataría de llévaselo, otra vez, a Italia y eso era algo que de momento no queria.

Reborn observo de lo mas divertido a su hermano rogando por la atención de su pequeño y adorable sobrino, después de todo era culpa de su idiota hermano menor el hecho de que Tsuna actuase como actuaba aunque si bien él también ayudo un poco a ese hecho, solo un poco, la culpa absoluta era de Iemitsu.

-¡Tsuna-fish, abraza a papá no a tu tio!

Iemitsu no sabia que era peor, que su querido hijo menor no pudiese ni verlo la primera media hora sin pegarse como una lapa a su hermano mayor o el hecho de haber visto a Daemon con su hijo mayor, de cualquier forma ambos hechos eran para tirarse a llorar y comer un galón de helado.

Mukuro observo con una ceja enarcada la escena pero capto una seña del adorable Usagi-kun por lo que se mantendría como un espectador, de momento.

Iemitsu llamo un par de veces mas a su adorable hijo menor pero este le siguió ignorando, es mas, se hizo el dormido en los brazos de su tío quien no podía dejar de dar una sonrisa prepotente.

 _¿Que mejor que tu sobrino-casi-hijo te prefiera sobre su padre real?_ Tal vez que sus sobrinos se alejas de los hermanos Spade pero eso era algo que no sucedería y lo sabia.

-Es tu culpa, baka-Iemitsu.

El nombrado dejo de tratar de ¨despertar¨ a su hijo y que este le hiciese caso para mirar a su hermano mayor sin comprender.

-¿Pero que hice?

Y ahí estaba, la mayoría de los presentes sabían que se siempre era el inicio para otro de los deportes familiares favoritos, en este hasta Dino participaba activamente así como los amigos de Giotto y Tsuna. Para los Varias el hecho de ver un brillo sádico en los ojos dorados del Cavallone solo significaba que el juego había empezado.

Un disparo paso cerca de la cara de Iemitsu.

Xanxus sabia que su tío era un idiota y nunca cambiaria por lo que decidió empezar él.

-Trataste de meter a Tsuna al sumo.

El pelinegro con las pistolas aun seguía resentido con su tío por aquel hecho, en especial porque ese mismo día su adorable primo había llegado llorando y con un moretón bastante grande en la cara.

Xanxus gruño.

Xanxus nunca le perdonaría a su tío idiota el haberlo llevado al sumo a escondidas de todos.

-Tenia que forjarle carácter.

En esta ocasión el disparo que roso a Iemitsu fue de parte de Reborn, un molesto Reborn.

Oh, Oh.

-¿Metiéndolo en un lugar lleno de gordos sudorosos tratando de meterle mano, baka-Iemitsu?

El rubio trago seco, no era bueno molestar a Reborn y por como sonaba lo estaba fastidiando; Iemitsu aun recordaba la buena reprimenda, el brazo luxado y la amenaza de muerte que le dio su hermano mayor por haber llevado a Tsuna a escondidas al sumo aunque no entendía bien cual era el problema, había buscado que su adorable hijo tuviese un carácter férreo y mas fuerza pero lo único que había logrado con llevarlo a esas clases fue que su padre, Nana, su hermano mayor, su hijo mayor, sus sobrinos y su prima Luce casi lo casi lo maten. Aun tenia pesadillas de aquel día.

Reborn se calmo ligeramente al sentir el movimiento incomodo en el brazo que sujetaba a su adorable sobrino.

Al parecer solo Mukuro vio como el adorable castaño sacaba su celular para grabar, pediría una copia ya que hasta el momento se estaba entreteniendo de lo lindo aunque le faltaba un par de chocolates y tendría una buena función.

-Luego lo lleve al Hockey, no me puedes decir que no le cambie el deporte.

Y era cierto, Iemitsu inscribió a Tsuna en clases de Hockey apenas su hermano y su sobrino se fueron de viaje y su brazo se curo.

Xanxus gruño y los Varias, a excepción de Squalo, hicieron el movimiento mas inteligente, se alejaron un par de pasos.

Reborn hizo una mueca de molestia rápidamente remplazada por una sadica sonrisa cuando vio quien se acercaba arrastrando consigo a Daemon.

Esto estaría bueno.

Los ojos de Giotto se veían de un tono azulino mezclado ligeramente con un tono anaranjado pero sobre todo tenían una mirada acusadora hacia su progenitor.

Iemitsu volvió a tragar seco.

¿Por qué siempre era así las primeras horas que se reunía con sus hijos?

-Le llevaste cuando no sabia patinar y termino con una fractura por tu culpa.

Ahora no solo Giotto miraba de manera acusatoria al rubio mayor sino que mayoría también lo hacia, algunos blasfemaban por lo bajo mientras que algunos presionaban las armas que tenían; mientras que los amigos de Giotto trataban duramente de no cometer asesinato en ese momento, los amigo de Tsuna se trataban de contener para no lanzarse sobre el padre de su amigo y Dino trataba duramente de detener a Hibari por todos los medios mientras que Mukuro se le había borrado la sonrisa a la vez que se contenía para no llevar a cabo la Santa Inquisición con el padre del adorable Usagi-kun.

Iemitsu levanto las manos de manera apaciguadora.

-Ya me disculpe.

Los ojos de Giotto se aclararon un poco mas y Iemitsu sabia que cosas malas pasaban cuando eso sucedía, aun recordaba como su hijo le había mirado cuando le prohibió volver a juntarse con Daemon.

-Tsuna estaba inconsciente, no cuenta.

Xanxus se molesto al ver que su pistola ya no tenia mas balas por lo que quito los cartuchos tirándolos al suelo solo para que a los segundos Levi A Than se acercase a extenderle unos nuevos.

Mukuro decidió que el padre del adorable castaño no le caía bien, es mas, si alguna vez lo veía por la calle puede que le rompiese algo; sin que el adolecente lo supiese el pensamiento era el mismo que tenia en esos momentos su hermano mayor.

Reborn, a diferencia de su hijo, si tenia las pistolas cargadas por lo que no dudo ni un segundo en dar un disparo al brazo de su hermano menor quien a duras penas lo esquivo y solo porque había estado con todos los sentidos alertas.

-Además de que luego lo llevaste al Rubgy.

Reborn recordaba claramente como había encontrado en su regreso a su adorable sobrino, nunca le gusto ver el moretón que le había dejado el sumo en aquel tiempo pero cuando vio el yeso casi comete fratricidio de no ser por Luce pero cuando al día siguiente Xanxus y Giotto dijeron que no encontraba a Tsuna casi despelleja vivo a Iemitsu de no ser por su padre y Nana.

A Mukuro cada vez le caía peor su suegro y si… ¿suegro? El peli índigo sintió la cara caliente por un momento olvidándose ligeramente de la escena que estaba presenciando.

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo, Reborn?...

 _¿Era una pregunta capciosa?¿cierto?_ Por la cara de verdadera confusión de Iemitsu todos podían decir que no era el caso.

-…mi Tsuna-fish es muy bueno en deportes.. ahora.

Xanxus no le dejaba un bonito adorno en la frente a su tío idiota por dos buenos motivos, el primero era que quería a su abuelo, aunque no lo demostrase tanto como con su primo menor, y no le dejaría sin un hijo antes de tiempo aunque este se lo buscase ,y la segunda era que adoraba a su _zia_ Nana y no la dejaría viuda; si bien aquellos eran los pensamientos de Xanxus, Reborn tenia la misma política en su mente mas el agregado de que Iemitsu era quien aun hacia el papeleo y si es que este desaparecía la responsabilidad caería sobre él.

-¡Lo llevaste cuando aun tenia el yeso!...

Dino soltó a Hibari quien gruñía solo para que se revolverse el cabello exasperado, aun recordaba el día en el que vio a su adorable primo con el uniforme y el brazo enyesado en su clase de Rugby, no había dudado ni un segundo en llamar a su tío quien llego tan rápido como un demonio emergido del séptimo infierno, sus amigos aun le llamaban para decirle que tenían pesadillas.

-…y si es bueno en deportes es por el tío Reborn.

En esta ocasión Reborn dejo que Dino le llamase tío porque recordó que fue él quien le llamo aquel día, su pequeño y adorable Tsuna había estado con los ojos llorosos porque no había querido estar ahí.

Ahora Mukuro entendía porque el menor decía que no le gustaban los deportes.

La sed de sangre era casi palpable en la habitación.

Iemitsu se sentía hombre a punto de poner el cuello en la guillotina cuando lo recordó.

-Lo lleve a sus clases de rehabilitación cuando se rompió la pierna.

Giotto chasqueo la lengua a lo que Daemon coloco una mano en su hombro de manera apaciguadora haciendo que este se relajase ligeramente, después de todo no solo Giotto ponía algo de razón a Daemon.

-Y olvidaste ir por él, fue una suerte que Shamal hubiese estado de turno.

Reborn y Xanxus estaban a nada de volver a Iemitsu coladera.

 _No dispares o Tsuna y Giotto se quedan sin padre(biológico)._ El mantra fue usado unos buenos minutos

-Lo trajo a casa ¿no?

El gruñido fue generalizado, ni siquiera Asari o Takeshi parecían felices.

-No cuenta cuando no había nadie y tuvo que ir a dejarlo en la casa de Nonno.

 _¿Dónde estaba Luce o su padre cuando rogaba por un mediador?_

Iemitsu trago grueso por quien sabe cuanta vez, por eso no le gustaba la primera hora de las reuniones familiares; había esperado encontrarse con sus hijos así como también había rogado por que su hermano y sobrino siguiesen con su padre pero todo había sido en vano ya que no solo estaban ellos sino también su otro sobrino y todos los amigos de su dos hijos, estaba jodido.

-Al menos aprendió a lanzar dardos con él.

Y era cierto, el pequeño y adorable castaño lanzaba dardos como un profesional, de hecho, fue ese uno de los motivos por los que Bel no perdió la paciencia con el menor en ningún momento cuando le empezó a enseñar a lanzar cuchillos.

Dino alzo una ceja de manera interrogativa a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos para no sacar su látigo.

-Aparte de cómo llenar un formulario de hospital ¿acaso le has enseñado algo bueno a Tsuna o a Giotto, tío?

Todas las miradas sobre el rubio decían un claro ¨nada-de-nada¨ a lo que Iemitsu bufo molesto ¡claro que había enseñado a sus hijos mas que llenar un formulario de hospital! En lo que por cierto eran muy buenos, hasta hacían su firma.

-¡Les enseñe a disparar!

La negación fue general así como la respuesta.

Reborn sabia que tenia motivos de sobra para decir que había sido prácticamente él quien crio a sus dos sobrinos y si bien Nana estuvo presente con todas esas idas al hospital por su asma y alergias no podía contarla debidamente, su padre solo estaba por momentos y Iemitsu ni que decir.

-Les enseño Reborn.

Una nube depresiva parecía que se iba a formar de un momento a otro sobre el pobre rubio mayor.

-Giotto fue el primero de todos en obtener su licencia para portar armas y fue llevado por Reborn-san desde el primer día de entrenamiento.

G se sentía orgulloso de que a su mejor amigo le siguiesen llamando ¨Primo¨ por aquello y si bien Reborn-san había llevado a todos cuando tenían 9 para que aprendieran a usar una pistola los únicos que habían demostrado tener futuro en ello eran Giotto, Daemon, Alaude y el mismo aunque el único que parecía tener un talento innato en ello había sido Primo pero este tenia aun mas habilidad en las artes marciales.

-Diez balazos seguidos en el mismo punto, Joudaime fue el mejor el primer día que Reborn-sama nos llevo al campo de tiro.

Hayato se sentía orgulloso de aquel hecho, aun recordaba como hace algunos años Reborn-sama les había enseñado(metido a patadas) las teorías básicas para que a la semana siguiente les llevase a enseñarles la practica, ninguno de ellos había tomado nunca ningún arma de fuego por lo que fue casi un shock ver como el mas pequeño en estatura de todos disparaba consecutivamente con un brazo en una posición casi exacta a la que siempre tenia Reborn-sama, las personas que habían visto ese hecho casi se desmayaron de la impresión.

Iemitsu coloco una mano en su mentón de manera pensativa a la vez que rememoraba ciertos hechos del día en el que había llevado a su hijo menor al campo de tiro, todas las miradas de admiración sobre su pequeño al fin cobraban algo de sentido así como el hecho de que su hijo sabia armar y desarmar un arma.

-Con razón sabia manejar la pistola que le di.

Si bien las palabras del rubio mayor habían sido dichas prácticamente como un pensamiento en voz baja fueron perfectamente audible para todos en la habitación lo que causo distintas reacciones; los amigos de Giotto gruñeron sacando sus armas al igual que los amigos de Tsuna y los Varias, Fran se alejo prudentemente ya que no quería ir a la cárcel pronto por mas que escondieran el cuerpo, los amigos de Reborn estaban a nada de empezar la casería contra Iemitsu mientras que Mukuro sopesaba entre lanzar el juego de agujas chinas que había decidido traer consigo a la yugular o al torso del padre de Usgi-kun mientras que Demon tenia el mismo problema pero todos y cada uno de los pensamientos fueron dejados de lado cuando vieron a Reborn y el aura que se cargaba, alguien moriría y no era broma.

Iemitsu trago grueso.

 _¿Enserio, donde estaba su prima Luce en momentos como este?_

-¿Le diste una pistola cargada la primera vez sin tan siquiera mencionarle la teoría, baka-Iemitsu?

Cada palabra dicha por Reborn había mandado un escalofrió a todos los presentes con los suficientes años para conocer el actuar de Reborn.

Iemitsu empalideció pero sabia que mentir no era una opción ya que por alguna razón Reborn era como un detector de mentiras.

-Err, ¿si?

Al diablo todo el puñetero mundo.

Reborn, Xanxus, Giotto, Dino así como todos los presentes apuntaron a Iemitsu con el arma que llevaban a la mano, puede tal vez no lo mataran por la gran experiencia que tenia Iemitsu en esta clase de situaciones pero lo dejarían una buena temporada en el hospital después de todo Reborn había sido el primero en ser elegido para llevar la Compañía Vongola armamentista, Giotto había ganado el puesto de heredero prácticamente a pulso, Xanxus había sido elegido como Jefe de Armas especiales de la rama independiente de Varia por merito propio y Dino dirigía la segunda mayor compañía de armas por lo que debían de hacerle un gran daño al rubio mayor quien estaba mas que acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones pero aun así estaba mas pálido que una servilleta.

Mukuro iba a lanzar su juego de agujas chinas sin ningún remordimiento cuando lo vio, bajo su arma sin dudar. Al peli índigo le gustaba, le encantaba, le fascinaba esa mirada que invitaba al desastre del pequeño y adorable Usagi-kun, mas aun cuando el menor parecía de lo mas divertido y por como se veía todo a su alrededor esta vez si que se había creado un gran desastre.

Como le gustaba el adorable Usagi-kun.

Tsuna se removió en los brazos de Reborn captando la atención de este para que posteriormente captase la atención de todos los presente.

Mukuro espero la actuación de su Usagi-kun la cual no se hizo esperar.

El menor miro a todas y cada una de las personas en la habitación con sus grandes ojos caramelo llenos de diversas emociones solo para que al final volviesen a ver a la persona que le cargaba solo para cogerle la cara con ambas manos.

Mukuro juraba que si el pequeño Usagi-kun lo deseara se podría montar su propia mafia.

-Tío Reborn no te moleste….

El pelinegro bajo el arma tan lentamente que la tensión en la habitación solo podía crecer, el menor miro por un largo momento a su queridísimo tío Reborn hasta que este asintió; Tsuna volteo a ver los ojos rojos de su querido primo.

-…Xanxus-nii…

Los ojos caramelo chocaron con los iracundos ojos rojos.

Xanxus guardo lentamente sus armas para luego volver a tirarse en el sofá.

-…tu tampoco Gio-nii…

Cuando los ojos de Giotto hicieron contacto con los de su adorable hermano menor poco a poco fueron bajando la intensidad hasta volver a ser de ese adorable color azul cielo.

-…chicos, por favor…

Tsuna hizo contacto visual con cada persona en la habitación haciendo que estos poco a poco se calmasen.

Mukuro ya sabia que Tsuna era la cadena que tenían todos estos demonios pero nunca espero que con tan pocas palabras pudiese cambiar la actitud de todos los presentes.

Le gustaba.

El peli índigo hizo crecer en su cara una de sus típicas sonrisas socarronas.

-…mamma ya le grito a pappa por ello…

Algunos querían mas que un simple grito por todas las estupideces que el rubio mayor parecía cometer en sus momentos paternalistas.

-…y también le prohibió tocar su pastel de melocotón hasta que yo cumpla los 15.

Algunos soltaron alguna exclamación otros se atragantaron con su propia saliva mientras que un pequeño grupo simplemente negaron.

Buda se apiade de la pobre alma de Iemitsu.

El rubio mayor hizo una mueca lastimera al recordar el castigo que le puso su esposa, desde hace poco menos de dos años que no probaba el celestial pastel que solía preparar su esposa cada fin de semana y del cual no le daba ni una rebanada por mas que rogara.

Cuando el menor hizo una seña queriendo bajar Reborn le bajo pero Tsuna al instante se cogió de la manga del saco del pelinegro como si temiese que de un momento a otro su padre se lo fuese a llevar corriendo como en ocasiones pasadas.

Los ojos caramelos miraron directamente a los ojos azules de su padre.

-¿Por qué haz venido, pappa?

Todas las miradas se centraron en el rubio quien ya había recuperado el color al saber que el juego familiar había terminado y también tenia un semblante algo mas serio, a ninguno de los invitados les gusto ese semblante.

-Volvemos a Italia.

Giotto miro con clara desaprobación a su padre, misma desaprobación que su tío y primos tenían en la mirada así como Demon y Mukuro y el resto de los invitados.

-No quiero…

La respuesta del menor había sido casi instantánea clavándose como un puñal en su progenitor que no pudo ni argumentar; Tsuna dio el tema por zanjado por lo miro en dirección de su mejor amigo.

-…¿ya podemos partir el pastel, Hayato?

El mencionado asintió.

-Por supuesto, Joudaime.

Como la mayoría vio que el deporte familiar había llegado a su fin decidieron volver a reanudar sus actividades anteriores a la llegada de Iemitsu quien empezaba a tener un aura depresiva a su alrededor mientras sujetaba la foto de sus dos hijos y su esposa a la vez murmuraba.

Tsuna soltó la manga de su tío para ir directamente al lugar donde estaba la persona de la cual no se había separado en ningún momento hasta la llegada de su padre.

Reborn aun no podía creer como era que Iemitsu y el eran hermanos, la genética era aterradora.

-Ahora explícate.

Iemitsu dejo de murmurar para ver a su hermano mayor.

-Solo quiero llevar a Tsuna a Italia para verle crecer, ya me perdí ver crecer a Giotto así que no quiero perderme el crecimiento de mi Tsuna-fish.

Reborn no se trago ese cuento.

-Se lo que planeas y no funcionara.

Iemitsu no dijo nada, ya sabia él que no podría engañar a Reborn y este varia fácilmente sobre sus planes.

Las miradas y los momentos cómplices que Tsuna y Mukuro compartían en mas de una ocasión podían decir mas que cualquier palabra por lo que no le fue difícil al adorable castaño ver claramente la mirada desaprobatoria que tenia el peli índigo en dirección a su progenitor aunque esta rápidamente desapareció cuando le vio. Tsuna sujeto la mano de Mukuro para luego tirar de ella en dirección de su tío y su padre que aun seguían en el mismo lugar.

-Mukuro no te he presentado a pappa, ven.

El peli índigo se dejo arrastrar fácilmente pero no le agradaba mucho el padre su Usagi-kun, ahora podía entender a Daemon y como se sentía cada que hablaba del rubio mayor.

¿Si así de descuidado había sido con su Usagi-kun como habría sido como padre primerizo con Rubio-kun? No quería ni imaginárselo.

-No lo veo como un invitado deseado, Usagi-kun.

El menor se encogió de hombros a la vez que compartió una mirada divertida con la persona a la que seguía arrastrando.

-Es solo algo de deporte familiar, ya te acostumbraras.

Mukuro no pudo evitar tener una de esas sonrisas que no auguraban nada bueno.

-Kufufufu puede que lo haga mas pronto de lo que imaginas, Usagi-kun.

Tsuna soltó una pequeña risa repique ante que llamo la atención de Iemitsu y Reborn, si bien el primero no sabia el porque su hijo se veían con los ojos tan brillantes y las mejillas ligeramente mas sonrojadas de lo usual Reborn si lo sabia y lo comprobó cuando vio las manos sujetas de ambos chicos.

Iemitsu vio llegar a su hijo jalando a otro detrás de si y por alguna razón sintió que se estaba perdiendo algo.

Reborn dejo que el ala de su fedorra cubriese su mirada, las cosas habían avanzado mas rápido de lo que hubiese creído posible.

El castaño se paro cerca de su padre solo para mirar de lo mas emocionado sus azulinos ojos, como quien va a decir algo de suma importancia.

-Te presento a Mukuro, pappa.

 _¨¡Pappa! Te presento a Daemon¨_

Por unos segundos Iemitsu no pareció recibir la información pero luego volteo rápidamente a ver al adolecente de cabello índigo quien le sonreía de la manera mas cínica posible, tuvo un deja vú. Iemitsu rogo a cuanto dios se le vino a la mente así como cuanto santo recordase pero sentía que era inútil.

Mukuro extendió su mano que fue agitada de manera cortes por un incrédulo Iemitsu.

-Mukuro Spade, Signiore inútil.

No, no, no, no otro Spade.

¡Pero si hasta el mismo comentario le dio!

Que sea un error caligráfico o una simple coincidencia, que sea cualquier cosa.

Lo mejor era asegurarse.

-¿Spade?

El tono abatido de Iemitsu llamo la atención de todos los presentes quienes al ver la escena no pudieron mas que maldecir por lo bajo.

Mukuro asintió sin borrar su sonrisa al igual que Tsuna.

-Si, Mukuro es el hermano menor de Daemon-nii-san.

Tsuna era el que mas emocionado se veía cuando contesto a su padre quien casi escupe sangre.

Iemitsu sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos

 _No de nuevo, no otra vez… un Spade ya le había quitado a uno de sus hijos no podían quitarle a otro._

Reborn simplemente espero a lo que sabría que vendría, su hermano era predecible en ciertos aspectos.

-Tsuna, tienes terminantemente prohibido volver a interactuar con él…

Tanto a Tsuna como a Mukuro se les borro la sonrisa.

Los menor en la habitación simplemente negaron con la cabeza al ver como los ojos del adorable castaño se empezaban a aclarar mientras que los mayores en la habitación sintieron la necesidad de querer palmearse la frente aunque no lo hicieron, era conocido entre los mayores el hecho de cómo Iemitsu se gano el odio de Giotto por gran parte de su infancia y ahora parecía que se ganaría el de Tsuna.

-…ya te dije que no es bueno que te acerques Daemon ni a ningún Spade…

Giotto entrelazo los dedos con Daemon quien simplemente estrecho aun mas su mano ya que ambos sentían estar viendo un evento del pasado.

Xanxus gruño por la idiotez que estaba haciendo su tío, sin lugar a dudas el hermano de su progenitor era un idiota y nunca cambiaria pasase lo que pasase.

Dino cogió del brazo a Kyôya antes de que este le lanzase un tonfazo a su tío, uno que se merecía además de un latigazo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su novio solo observaba la escena con clara desaprobación y molestia contenida al igual que el resto de las personas en la habitación.

-…además de que nos iremos a Italia.

El rubio mayor no había sido interrumpido en ningún momento pero eso no significaba que alguien estuviese de acuerdo con lo que le decía al menor de sus hijos.

Mukuro hace algún tiempo se dijo a si mismo que nunca encontraría a nadie que le cayese peor que Ave-kun, se equivoco garrafalmente y sus ojos le delataban en ese hecho pero cuando vio al adorable Usagi-kun quien aun sostenía fuertemente su mano lo supo, el _Signiore_ inútil se había quedado sin un hijo.

Los ojos del adorable castaño tenían un color anaranjado acaramelado mas que conocido por todo aquel que había fastidiado el animo de un Vongola.

-Iemitsu…

El rubio mayor casi se le cae la mandíbula al darse cuenta de todo lo que había dicho y el hecho de que ahora su menor hijo le estaba llamando por su nombre, el deja vú continuaba y su hermano mayor tenia razón, era un idiota.

¿Ahora como arreglaba esto?

-…no tienes ningún derecho a decirme con quien debo o no debo juntarme…

Iemitsu se mordió la lengua para no decir que tenia todo el derecho por ser su padre pero sabia que eso solo lo hundiría mas, tenia que controlar su lengua si quería hacer que su pequeño y adorable Tsuna-fish no repitiese la historia de lo que paso con Giotto y Daemon.

Tsuna soltó la mano de Mukuro para alivio de Iemitsu pero ese alivio no duro mucho al ver como el menor abrazaba por el costado al adolecente de una manera que podría considerarse de todo menos amical; el peli índigo enarco una ceja ante el acto posesivo pero aun así se dejo hacer sin ningún problema, en ese momento era mejor dejar obtener al menor lo que quería ya que no quería estar en el ojo de la tormenta además que nunca tenia ningún problema con la cercanía del adorable Usagi-kun y también se divertía de lo lindo por sus acciones como para detenerle o decirle algo.

Tsuna miro directamente a su padre.

-…Mukuro es _mi_ amigo…

Para casi todos era mas que claro lo que pasaba salvo para los que aun querían hacerse los ciegos entre ellos Iemitsu quien soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio, al menos aun no eran mas que eso.

Reborn frunció el ceño ante la declaración, si la primera vez que había escuchado ese ¨mi¨ se había escuchado posesivo ahora era varias veces peor ¿abría pasado algo? Por como habían estado su sobrino y el menor de los Spade durante toda la fiesta suponía que si ¿ahora que había sucedido? Lo averiguaría.

-…y tampoco iré contigo a Italia, no tienes derecho a llevarme ya que Gio-nii tiene mi custodia.

Iemitsu maldijo mentalmente en todos los idiomas que conocía, se había olvidado de ese hecho.

-Tsuna, hijo, cálmate…

El menor no vatio ni un pestaña ante la suplica ni soltó a Mukuro que se dedico a revolverle los suaves cabellos castaños de manera cariñosa a sabiendas de que eso solo enfurecería aun mas al mayor y no se equivoco.

-…me refería que vayas a Italia para que pases mas tiempo con tu madre, te extra mucho ¿sabes?

La coloración anaranjada en los ojos castaños desapareció casi al instante dejando ver una mirada dudosa. Iemitsu trato lo mejor que pudo esconder su sonrisa victoriosa a lo que Mukuro frunció el ceño pero no detuvo sus carisias.

-¿Mamma?

El rubio mayor asintió.

Giotto ya había caído una vez en aquel juego que su padre se traía por lo que sabia lo que seguía pero había algo en lo que su padre siempre fallaba con su adorable y pequeño hermano menor.

-Si, tu madre quiere ver a su bebe.

Y ahí estaba la palabra prohibida, si bien los únicos autorizados para llamar de ese modo a Tsuna era la familia y amigos eso excluía a Iemitsu por el único y llano motivo de que por su insana costumbre de llamar de diferentes apelativos melosos al castaño habiéndole avergonzado en infinidad de ocasiones frente a sus conocidos por lo que no toleraba aquel comportamiento.

A Tsuna nuevamente se le aclararon ligeramente los ojos aunque por la mención de su madre aun tenia ese sentimiento cálido en su pecho.

-No soy ningún bebe y no iré a Italia, llamare a _mamma_ para decirle.

Para todos fue mas que visible el hecho de que Iemitsu empezó a sudar balas.

Giotto juraba que si era lo que creía haría dormir a su padre en el tapete del baño ya que el sofá seria demasiado bueno para él.

-No es necesario que la llames.

Reborn quería un poco de pop corn y tendría un mejor momento del que tenia.

Tsuna deshizo su abrazo de Mukuro solo para señalar con un dedo acusador al rubio mayor mientras le volvía a mirar con los ojos totalmente naranjas mismo que Giotto tenia en aquel momento.

-¡Estas aquí sin que mamma lo sepa!

La sentencia había caído sobre Iemitsu cuando vio a su otro hijo soltar la mano de Deamon, ambos hermanos Vongola temblaban ligeramente de rabia mal contenida

-Err, algo así.

A Giotto no le basto nada mas para ir hasta donde estaba su padre y sujetarle del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Dejaste a mamma sola!

Nadie supo cuando Tsuna llego al costado de Giotto e Iemitsu pero tenia su celular extendido.

-Llámala, ahora.

Iemitsu trago grueso.

-Su madre enten..-

Tanto Giotto como Tsuna hablaron al mismo tiempo con voz de ultra tumba dando un escalofrió a la mayoría de los presentes.

-A-H-O-R-A.

Tsuna no espero ni que su padre se moviese para apretar el botón de marcación rápida y altavoz.

 _Ring._

Giotto solto a su padre y le hizo coger el teléfono.

 _Ring._

Iemitsu vía su muerte cerca.

 _Ring._

Rogo porque su esposa siguiese durmiendo y no se despertase temprano.

 _Clic._

-¿ _Pronto_?

Para todos fue mas que audible la voz quebrada de la castaña en la línea.

El rubio mayor trago grueso y sudo frio, estaba frito.

-¿Nana?¿querida?

-¡¿Cariño?!...

El gruñido de sus hijos ante la voz preocupada de su esposa se lo confirmo, ni Giotto ni su Tsuna-fish le hablarían por un tiempo si es que tenia suerte y en el peor de los casos y por todos los acontecimientos casi podía asegurar de que no los vería por el siguiente año.

-…¡¿estas bien?!¡¿a que hora regresas de tu conferencia?!¡¿comiste?!

Todos miraron de manera acusatoria al rubio mayor por preocupar de ese modo a la madre de Giotto y Tsuna.

Reborn le arrebato el celular a su hermano menor quien parecía haberse vuelto mudo.

-Chaos, Nana.

Se produjo un corto silencio.

-¿Are?¿Reborn-kun, que haces en Rumania?¿no estabas en Namimori?

Reborn tenia una gran necesidad de romperle algo a Iemitsu pero con todo lo sucedido sabia que el castigo que le darían sus sobrinos seria aun peor que el dolor físico.

-Tuve un pequeño viaje y me encontré con baka-Iemitsu, la conferencia que tuvo se alargo mas de lo esperado y los vuelos estan bloqueados por ahora pero no te preocupes lo mandare tan pronto me sea posible.

Reborn se mantuvo hablando con Nana por unos segundos mas hasta que se despidió diciendo que Iemitsu se había quedado dormido por el cansancio.

-¿Algo que explicar, I-E-M-I-T-S-U?

El mencionado sintió de un par de puñales se clavaban en su corazón al escuchar como su nombre era prácticamente deletreado por sus hijos.

-Solo quería que Tsuna volviese a Italia.

Giotto miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su padre.

-¿Para que?

Iemitsu no podía decir para que no interactuara mucho con el Spade Mayor ni con la nueva pequeña amenaza Spade pero no había ninguna escusa mas ya que no podía decir que Nana y él le extrañaban sin que le sacasen en cara el hecho de haber dejado sola y preocupada a su esposa, hasta el mismo se auto reclamaba aquel hecho.

Tsuna se canso de esperar respuesta al igual que Giotto pero el rubio fue quien hablo.

-De cualquier forma, denegado, Tsuna se queda conmigo.

Iemitsu iba a replicar pero sintió un doloroso apretón de hombro.

-No te hundas mas de lo que estas, baka-Iemitsu.

Tanto Giotto como Tsuna dieron por finalizada la conversación reanudando con algo de torpeza la fiesta e ignorando olímpicamente cualquier intento de acercamiento de su progenitor. Las balas, las armas y todo aquello que se pudiese lanzar paso de un lugar a otro por la habitación al igual que los insultos e improperios así como las típicas frases de cada uno que poco a poco hicieron que el ambiente ameno volviese.

* * *

Tres horas seguidas lo había intentado y tres horas seguidas había fallado, había vuelto a cometer el mismo error que con Giotto pero ahora ninguno de sus hijos le hablaba y para colmo de todo el asunto no solo los hermanos Spade habían estado ahí sino que también estaban los primos de estos.

¿Qué faltaba? Al parecer nada ya que no solo había visto a Daemon y Giotto andar por todo el lugar de lo mas acaramelados sino que también había visto a su hijo menor y a la nueva amenaza Spade andar del mismo modo aunque en ellos se veía diferente ya que por lo que había oído solo hace un par de meses que se conocían y ya parecía que fuese de toda la vida.

¿Por qué sus hijos no se habían fijado en los Hibari?

Iemitsu suspiro.

Cuando todo acabo fue a buscar a la única persona con la que podría al menos hacer el intento de devolver a su hijo menor a Italia.

Cuando Iemitsu entro en la cocina un balazo le dio de lleno en el brazo.

-Te lo merecías, baka-Iemitsu.

El nombrado simplemente suspiro restándole importancia al dolor, crecer con alguien como Reborn de hermano mayor te hacia casi inmune al dolor en algunos momentos en los que algunos asuntos eran mas importantes.

-Tenemos que hablar, Reborn.

El pelinegro no tenia ni que preguntar sobre que porque.

-Es tu culpa y lo sabes.

Si, lo era.

-Se suponía que cuidarías que Tsuna no cayese como lo hizo Giotto.

Había aceptado su culpa con Giotto años atrás al soportar su frio trato durante los años de infancia del menor por lo mismo que cuando encargo a su pequeño con su hermano espero que al menos no pasase lo mismo pero él había sido quien había vuelto a meter la pata.

Reborn chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Y quien crees que retraso todo esto?

El pelinegro de fedorra no solo había alejado lo máximo posible a los Spade de su sobrino menor sino que lo había hecho sin que nadie se diese cuenta, si no hubiese sido por el viaje que hizo para ver a su padre podría asegurar de que solo aquel encuentro lo hubiese podido demorar un par de meses mas ya que ese hecho de que su adorable sobrino menor y Mukuro Spade se conciencien era de un modo u otro inminente.

-Ayúdame a llevármelo a Italia.

-No soy tu perra.

Reborn ni miro por ultima vez a Iemitsu antes de salir de la cocina con la única esperanza de que su hermano no hiciera las cosas peor y simplemente se acostumbrase al hecho de que Mukuro Spade pronto seria el novio de su adorable sobrino.

 _Sfiga._

A él le costaba aceptar ese hecho pero al menos tenia un consuelo, le haría la vida miserable al adolecente si es que le hacia daño a su pequeño Tsuna y se divertiría con la amenaza cuando aquello fuese formal como en su momento se divirtió con la mente de Daemon.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	13. Capitulo 13: Anticipación

**Holaaaaa! chicas(os) que leen esto, ¿Me extrañaron? porque yo los extrañe un monton *3*.. ya consegui una compu, para los que hayan leido Buen niño y mi nota, sorry pero no pude actualizar antes, me es dificil y.y ... ok al fic, si bien este fic se planeo como un four-shot decidi cambiarlo a un longfic, en particular me gustan los fics largos pero este sera entre medio y largo (25 o 30?) no se pero el promedio sera dicho aun mas adelante, hay personajes que aun faltan aparecer(celos asegurados e inseguridades), algunos me han dicho que mis pdtas son algo subliminales lol... no se que mas agregar asi que lo disfruten!**

 **Vicky Chacin C.: La verdad es que Imitsu fue un irresponsabe pero tuvo sus razones, no le justifico pero simplemente dijo que nunca supo como crecer como padre. Gracias por leer!**

 **Walker Yuu: Holaaaa! sip hablo enserio, tu review me hizo darme cuenta que no habia aclarado ese punto... no digo que sea o no sea Tsuna el embarazado pero si habra mpreg. Cuando lei tu comentario fue como wtf no puse el mprg o.o. La verdad es que todo es mas porque Iemitsu nunca crio a sus hijos asi que no sabe como ser un padre, no justifico pero asi va la cosa... ademas de que el hombre es irresponsable de por si lol. Todos lo querian destripar vivo u.u ... sorry por hacerte esperar. Gracias por leer!**

 **Yamii Nara:Tus review me dan risa e.e me gustan, la verdad me descargue con el pobre pero es que cuando se trata de hacer sufrir a iemitsu mis dedos bailan lol .. la verdad Iemitsu nunca aprendio como ser padre y cuando lo intentaba era demasiado despistado bordeando la idiotez u.u... puede que exista aalgun(os) que puedan separarlos pero eso esta para futuro. Sorry por hacerte esperar! . Graciars por leer!**

 **OtakuLife121: Te he dicho que tus review son increibles? motivas, mujer!.. la verdad sea dicha, Iemitsu en total tiene menos de un año de tiempo de calidad con sus hijos, cada que intentaba se padre la cagaba no porque fuese malo sino porque el tipo es un idiota(aceptemoslo) pero en si el ama a sus hijos, nunca supo crecer como padre porque tanto Tsuna como Gio siempre estuvieron con Reborn. por todo el tiempo que paso tu mano ya debe estar bien e.e sorry por hacerte esperar! lo siento lo siento lo siento!... y sobre reborn, el hombre es realista... y si tampoco me lo creo ya es el decimo tercer capitulo con este.. y si que me demore, sorry u.u... conlo de pelear puede que se de en un futuro, no se cuando pero habra algo... una pista importante en el fic, el libro de Tsuna es mas un distractivo calculado que otra cosa. ¿Como es que nadie se pregunta el porque Tsuna se lleva el bendito libro hasta el baño?**

 **Psdt. Mukuro is sexy as hell!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... pero me han regalado la figurilla de Mukuro y Xanxus... Marcus si es que por cosas de la vida lees esto TE AMO BEFFO!**

* * *

 **Cap. 13: Anticipación**

Cuando Chizuka y Ken llegaron a su escuela pudieron sentir la extraña atmosfera que reinaba en esta. Los profesores lucían algo consternados, el alumnado parecía extrañamente curioso y las chicas no dejaban de murmurar y sonrojrse, pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención, sino que entre mas cerca estaban de su salón de clases mas persona se veían con aquellas características.

Ken detuvo del brazo a Chizuka quien simplemente se dejo hacer. Ken sabía que no debía tocarle sin una buena razón.

El rubio señalo con la cabeza a dos chicas que iban en su dirección.

-Aun no me puedo creer la manera enamorada en como Mukuro-sama suspiraba–La castaña suspiro soñadora como si apenas pudiese creer lo que vio. ¡Si es que era surreal!

-¿Bromeas, cierto? Lo he grabado todo o ni yo misma me lo hubiese creído. –La pelinegra mostro de manera triunfal el celular en su mano mientras que la otra la miro con cierta envidia.– No se que le habrá sucedido pero debió ser algo grandioso para que tuviese la expresión que tenia y suspirase como suspiraba.

Ambas chicas soltaron algunas risillas a lo que sus rostros se ruborizaban. Aun no se crean que Mukuro-sama pudiese hacer aquel tipo de expresión.

El rubio gruño mientras que Chizuka simplemente se quedó mirando de manera inexpresiva a dos chicas, sino mal recordaba ambas eran de su salón de clases. Tanto la castaña como la pelinegra parecían bastante emocionadas al hablar de la máxima autoridad de la escuela de Kokuyo aunque aquello no era novedad sino fuese por la palabra ¨enamorado¨.

Ambas chicas suspiraron de manera soñadora mientras seguían caminando.

Ken iba a empezar a caminar en dirección de ambas chicas, pero Chizuka se le adelanto. El rubio le dejo ser ya que de lo contrario iba a correr sangre, hasta el sabia que había ocasiones en las que no se podía meter en el camino de Chizuka.

La castaña se detuvo de golpe haciendo que su compañera hiciese lo mismo. La castaña juntando ambas manos en un sonoro ¡clap! inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a manera de ruego.

-¡Déjame ver el video, Yuki-chan!

La nombrada se vio de lo mas presumida por unos segundos hasta que vio a Chizuka parado al costado de ella. La muchacha empalideció de golpe a la vez que rogo a cuanto santo se le pasase por la mente que el Vicepresidente no les hubiese escuchado decir ni una palabra.

-Buenos días, Vicepresidente.–La pelinegra dio una pequeña reverencia.

La castaña levanto la mirada y encontró uno de los terrores de la escuela Kokuyo, imito a su amiga haciendo una pequeña reverencia así como también rogo a cuanto santo se le cruzo por la mente.

Chizuka no tuvo ninguna clase de expresión facial, menos aun cuando observo como la castaña se daba cuenta de su presencia al escuchar a la otra chica, pero por dentro se sentía de lo mas fastidiado. Usar a Mukuro-sama como entretenimiento no era gracioso, en lo más mínimo.

-¡B..b..buenos días, Vicepresidente!-

Chizuka extendió la mano en dirección de la pelinegra quien ya sabia lo que quería.

-Aq..qui tiene.– La pelinegra tembló ligeramente al entregar en celular

El Vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil quebró en celular sin ningún atisbo de culpa por las expresiones shockeadas de las chicas.

-Las clases estan por comenzar.

Ambas chicas miraron el celular roto en las manos de Chizuka antes de asentir e irse tan rápido como sus piernas daban.

Chizuka miro los dos pedazos del celular antes de empezar a desarmarlo. Ken se acercó curioso hacia el peliazul.

-¿Qué es Kaki-pi?– El rubio odia que lo dejaran esperando pero al parecer aquello valía la pena.

Chizuka saco su celular de su bolsillo e introdujo la memoria que extrajo del celular roto.

Ken se colocó cerca del peli azul viendo atentamente la pantalla del celular.

El video era realmente corto, apenas unos nueve segundos. La imagen en un principio fue algo difusa hasta que se enfocó mejor dejando ver a la máxima autoridad de kokuyo quien se encontraba sentado en su pupitre de lo más tranquilo con la mirada en la pantalla de su celular y una sonrisa que ni Ken ni Chizuka le habían visto antes, si alguien que no conociese al heterocromatico le mirase en esos momentos podría decir que era la típica sonrisa de un idiota enamorado. Absolutamente nadie se acercaba a Mukuro, es más la mayoría mantenía una distancia de dos o tres pupitres. El video finalizo.

 _¡¿Qué mierda?!_

-Es un montaje.– Ken conocía a Mukuro prácticamente de toda la vida y este nunca, absolutamente nunca mostraría una expresión como esa.

Chizuka guardo su celular por inercia, pese a su inexpresivo rostro por dentro corría en círculos. Tenía que tener evidencia de que lo que había visto era cierto o consideraría seriamente ir al psicólogo.

-No lo creo.

Ken gruño antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su salón de clases, no creería nada hasta que lo viese en vivo y en directo.

Chizuka soltó un suspiro antes de volver a seguir su camino en dirección a su salón de clases.

Cuando Chizuka entro a su salón no pudo más que comprobar que lo que había visto en el video era cierto, ken en cambio tenía un serio problema sopesando si estaba soñando o viviendo alguna clase de broma.

Mukuro miro nuevamente el mensaje que le había mandado el adorable Usagi-kun media hora después de que se terminó la fiesta del perrito.

¨De: Usagi-kun / Asunto: Cita de películas

Pasare por tu casa en la tarde *3*

¡No te olvides de conseguir una buena película de terror! ¨

 _Cita de películas_. El solo hecho de que ese fuese el asunto le hacía sentir un cosquilleo expectante que si bien antes no le había podido dar nombre ahora si podía. Si bien el día anterior él le había invitado a su casa para hablar de lo que había pasado antes de que ese pelimorado con tendencia suicida les interrumpiese no había esperado el adorable Usagi-kun programase una ¨cita¨.

Aquella mañana Mukuro había despertado con una revelación. Le gustaba Usagi-kun.

Pasado algunos minutos Mukuro por fin dejo de mirar su celular, saludo a Ken y a Chizuka que por alguna extraña razón le miraban raro. Mukuro ignoro las extrañas miradas e hizo que todos los estudiantes del salón se sentasen. Para buena suerte del profesor que llego tarde, esta vez no hubo castigo.

En la escuela de kokuyo nunca habían tenido una mañana tan pacífica y relajada. El director, los profesores y algunos alumnos rogaron porque lo que sea que le hubiese sucedido a la máxima autoridad de kokuyo, le volviese a suceder.

Para cuando M.M. llego todos ya se habían calmado y dejado de comentar sobre el inusual comportamiento del presidente del consejo estudiantil, apreciaban mucho sus vidas.

* * *

Tsuna abrió los ojos de manera perezosa. Por un momento no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero a los pocos segundos lo recordó. El adorable castaño se estiro como un gato dejando caer la manta que había sido colocada encima suyo. Tsuna se terminó de estirar para segundos después sentarse. El sofá del Comité Disciplinario era uno de sus lugares preferidos para tomar una siesta.

\- ¿Y bien?

Tsuna volteo a ver al pelinegro entrar en la habitación, el cuello abotonado hasta el final para ocultar los chupetones de Dino le dieron algo de gracia. La vida sexual de su primo y su amigo cada que se encontraban era comparable a la de los ninfómanos.

-¿No puedo quedarme dormido en el sofá del Comité disciplinario sin ninguna razón, Kyo-nii?

Tsuna nunca, jamás de los jamases, ni siquiera muerto admitiría que no había podido dormir luego de mandar un mensaje a Mukuro. Era demasiado embarazoso.

Kyoya entrecerró los ojos.

-No cuando ayer _casi_ muerdo hasta la muerte a tu herbívoro padre y me entero que conocer al herbívoro de piña.

Y ahí se iba el buen humor de Tsuna.

El castaño no se dio cuenta, pero había fruncido el ceño.

-Tomara su vuelo hoy en la noche. –O al menos eso le había dicho su adorado tio Reborn ya que el se negaba rotundamente a hablarle a su progenitor. –Espero que mamma este feliz cuando le vea.

Por un momento parecía que Kyoya iba a decir algo, pero la puerta del Comité Diciplinario fue abierta dejando ver a un pelinegro de copete.

-Kyo-san tiene unos papeles que…–Kuzakabe levanto la vista de la cantidad inmensurable de papeles que había estado cargando hasta el momento solo para encontrar la helada mirada de su jefe. Al parecer había interrumpido algo. Kuzakave realizo una rápida inspección a la persona sentada en el sofá. La había jodido. –Lo siento, no sabía que se encontraba con Tsuna-san.

-Hmp.

Kuzakabe, con el pasar de los años, había aprendido a diferenciar los múltiples tonos que, hacia el prefecto, y el tono que acababa de hacer prometía dolor si es que no desaparecía pronto. Su vida pendía de sus siguientes acciones.

\- ¡Hola, Kusakabe! –Tsuna sonrió amenamente, los seguidores de su Kyo-nii siempre le fueron interesantes.

Kuzakabe sentía como la fría mirada del prefecto le destruía, trago grueso.

-Volveré en un rato. Con permiso. –Kuzakabe dejo en tiempo record cualquier papel que estuviese cargando para luego desaparecer.

Tsuna simplemente se encogió de hombros restando importancia a la prisa del pelinegro de copete.

-Tu madre estará bien.

Puede que no muchos lo supiesen, pero Kyoya mantenía una comunicación constante con la madre de Tsunayoshi por lo que sabía que la mujer tendría el peor castigo preparado para su esposo. Nana Sawada era una mujer temible cuando se enteraba de que le habías mentido. A Kyoya no le importo hablar con la castaña a las 3 de la mañana y menos aún que se le escapase el hecho de que su esposo había vuelto a arruinar las cosas con Tsuna y su herbívoro hermano, como le gustaría ver cómo le mordían hasta la muerte. Nana también había sido una de sus maestras aunque aquello eso nadie lo sabia.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro cansado totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos del prefecto.

-Lo sé, solo...–Tsuna sabia que sonaría infantil pero aun asi decidio decir lo que realmente sentía. –La extraño mucho.

Kyoya se acercó al adorable castaño hasta estar frente suyo.

Tsuna sintió como le revolvían los cabellos. _¿Es que todo el mundo tenía un fetiche con su cabello?_

-Siempre puedes volver.

Tsuna agrando enormemente los ojos. Por supuesto que deseaba volver a Italia, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, en especial volver a ver a su primo pero eso era imposible, al menos de momento. El castaño apretó los puños, si no hubiera sido por aquel incidente aun estaría con Byakuran. Le gustaba Italia, tenía a su madre y a su primo ahí así como a su abuelo. Quería verlos.

 _Mukuro._

El castaño se mordió el labio antes de negar y ver directamente a una de las personas que más quería.

-No.–Tsuna sentía que aquella era la respuesta correcta, no la que quería, pero si la correcta para aquel momento. –Gio-nii y yo prometimos a Nonno y a tio Reborn quedarnos en Namimori hasta que las cosas se calmen.

Kyoya vio el dolor, la rabia contenida y una mezcla interesante entre anhelo y duda en los ojos del menor. Podía entender aquellas emociones ya que él siempre había sido parte de la vida de Tsuna, había sido prácticamente un miembro más de la familia de Tsunayoshi y uno de los pocos que sabía lo que verdaderamente ataba a Tsunayoshi a mantenerse lejos de Italia.

-Solo espera un par de meses hasta que Alaude atrape a esos herbívoros.

Hibari coloco su mano buena en la mejilla del castaño, sabia por lo que este había pasado y no dejaría que volviese a suceder con o sin Byakuran protegería a Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna tenía una buena idea de lo que su Kyo-nii estaba pensando y si bien aún parte de su mente era un caos por las razones que le habían obligado a irse de Italia, parte de ese caos hubiese cambiado.

 _Mukuro._

-Yo.. ya no quiero irme.

Kyoya mentiría si dijese que aquello no le había tomado con la guardia baja.

Por un momento reino el silencio mientras la mirada acerada chocaba con la acaramelada buscando algo diferente y encontrándolo. Al parecer las cosas se complicarían si ese sujeto se enteraba sin embargo su sangre se calentaba ante la expectativa de lo que fuese a ocurrir. Quería saber lo que el malvavisco herbívoro haría cuando se enterara del nuevo interés de Tsunayoshi, aunque no seria fuese el quien lo fuese a decir. Estar cerca de Tsunayoshi siempre era divertido, en más de un sentido.

-Iré a donde sea que vayas, Tsunayoshi. –Kyôya siempre había cuidado de Tsuna y seguiría haciéndolo ya que, para él, Tsuna era como un pequeño animal, y los animales pequeños tenían que ser cuidados. Tsuna era un animal pequeño, un cachorro de carnívoro.

El menor dio una sonrisa cálida, siempre fue así entre ellos, aunque a él le faltase alguien.

-Gracias, Kyo-nii. –El castaño tuvo un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.–Dino se pondrá celoso si te escucha.

El mismo brillo malicioso del menor se reflejó en el prefecto a quien le encantaba ver celoso a su pareja.

Tsuna sabía que Kyoya, aunque no lo gritase a los cuatro vientos, amaba a su despistado primo, así como también amaba jugar con su mente.

La puerta fue abierta violentamente.

-¡Joudaime!

-¡Yo, Tsuna!

-¡HOLA AL EXTREMO!

Hibari casqueo la lengua a la vez que se separaba del menor y sacaba una tofa con su mano buena.

-Herbívoros. Por entrar al Comité Disciplinario sin autorización los morderé hasta la muerte. –Escayolado o no Hibari sabia mantener a todos a raya.

Hayato se puso a maldecir antes de sacar sus bombas. Takeshi simplemente se rio mientras hacía que su bate de acero se balancease peligrosamente. Ryohei acepto el reto de Kyoya al EXTREMO.

Tsuna simplemente se estiro disfrutando de la vista. Kyoya nunca iba enserio con sus amenazas cuando él estaba presente, pero aun así jalo la manga del uniforme del pelinegro antes de que este se lanzase a morder hasta la muerte a todos.

-Ky-nii, mi tío Reborn dijo que no puedes hacer esfuerzos hasta que te quiten el yeso.

Kyoya chasqueo la lengua con fastidio ante la mención de una de las personas que más respetaba, pero aun así guardo su tonfa.

Los otros tres chicos, aun en la puerta, miraron a Tsuna algo consternados ya que este siempre dejaba que el prefecto les ¨mordiese¨ un poco, aunque sea para mantener las apariencias. Algo había pasado, algo grave.

El peli plata había estado preocupado por su mejor amigo cuando este había sido escoltado hasta la escuela por Xanxus para luego irse directamente para el Comité Disciplinario sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Qué sucede, Joudaime? –Gokudera se adelantó un paso guardando sus bombas, si era lo que creía era capaz de maldecir en chino y egipcio.

Las mejillas del adorable castaño se pusieron rojas dándole un aspecto aún más adorable. El adorable castaño tomo alguna bocanada de aire mientras que sentía que sus mejillas quemaban. ¿Le estaría volviendo a dar esa extraña calentura?

Al ver las reacciones de su mejor amigo, Hayato, lo tuvo todo claro aunque esperaba la confirmación.

Tsuna se mordió por un segundo los labios con algo de duda para luego mirar a cada uno de los presentes. Kyo-nii lucia irritado, Hayato lucia resignado mientras que Takeshi y Ryohei lucían consternados.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro antes pensar en una de las frases de su adorado tio Reborn. _¨Los asesinatos más perfectos son precisos y concretos, con golpes o palabras directas¨._

-Me gusta Mukuro.

Hayato se sostuvo del hombro de su novio. Takeshi le dio palmaditas al peliplata en su espalda de manera mecánica ya que el aún no había asimilado las palabras dichas por su amigo.

La deshonra.

La desgracia.

La calamidad misma.

-¡¿POR QUÉ JOUDAIME?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENIA QUE SER LA PIÑA DIABOLICA?!

Tsuna mantuvo una cara de póker.

-Oh, la piña. –Takeshi por fin salió de su shock, y también se hizo una nota mental de comprar tapones para los oídos, su novio algún día le dejaría sordo.

Tsuna mantuvo su cara de póker.

-¿Mi vecino piña?– Ryohei solo había tenido contacto constante con su vecino porque su hermanita menor jugaba con la suya y porque últimamente Tsuna andaba con el pero aparte de ello nunca había interactuado verdaderamente.

Tsuna frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Es que no tenían otra impresión de Mukuro?

-El herbívoro de piña.–Las palabras de Kyôya contenían veneno puro.

Tsuna se palmeo la frente. _¿Era jodidamente enserio?_

-Mukuro no es una piña–Todos dieron una mirada exceptiva al castaño. –Solo su cabello tiene esa forma.

La mayoría prefirió, inteligentemente, dejar ese tema para un futuro cercano.

-No llamaste a todos los herbívoros a mi oficina solo para decir eso.

El castaño mejoro su humor dejando soltar algunas risillas, su Kyo-nii siempre le leia bien.

-No.–Todos miraron al adorable castaño expectantes. –Hoy… hoy iré a su casa y me confesare.

Todos tuvieron la misma reacción interna, maldecir como posesos, planear un asesinato y pensar donde esconderían el cadáver pero por fuera lucían sus típicas sonrisas con excepción de Hibari quien tenía una expresión dura.

-¡Suerte, Joudaime.!– Takeshi estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que el agarre de su novio dejaría una marca muy fea en su brazo.

-¡Suerte, Tsuna! –El agarre de Hayato fue aún más fuerte, Takeshi juraba que se le cortaría la circulación si es que Hayato seguía así.

-¡SUERTE TSUNA!– Ryohei se hizo la promesa de tener una buena y amena _charla_ con su vecino y las posibles consecuencias que abrían si es que lastimaba de algún modo a Tsuna, no permitiría ni un mínimo corte de papel.

El adorable castaño sabía que aquellas palabras eran algo forzadas pero sinceras por lo que dio una de las mejores sonrisas, estaba feliz de que sus amigos no se hubiesen opuesto, aunque ahora solo faltaba alguien. El menor voltio en dirección al prefecto que emitía una densa aura oscura con sed de sangre.

-¿Kyo-nii?

El mensionado chasqueo la lengua al ver los enormes y expectantes ojos de Tsunayoshi. Kyoya maldijo el momento en el que la piña herbívora se encontró con Tsunayoshi.

El prefectro soltó un suspiro.

-Peleare con él cada vez que se me pegue la gana.

Tsuna sintió que un peso se iba de sus hombros. La sonrisa que puso el menor era brillante, tanto que algunos de los presentes se sintieron ligeramente atontados.

-Gracias. A todos.

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo la campana de clase sonó.

-Sonó la campaña, herbívoros. Lárguense o los morderé hasta la muerte.

A regañadientes todos salvo Tsuna salieron del Comité Diciplinario, el prefecto Demonio parecía querer descargarse con alguien y ninguno de ellos sería la víctima si es que no se iban, aun tenían neuronas para no meterse en el camino de la alondra.

Takeshi estiro un par de veces el brazo sintiendo la sangre volver a correr por sus venas, sin duda la noticia le había caído mal a su explosivo novio. Si así le había caído la noticia a Hayato ¿cómo sería la reacción de..? mejor no pensar en ello.

-¿Para cuando creen que Reborn intente matar a Mukuro?

Hayato soltó un bufido.

-Estúpido friki del baseball. Reborn-sama intentara matar a la cabeza de melón.

Takeshi frunció el ceño. ¿Y Deamon que vela tenía en ese entierro?

-¿Por qué al novio de Giotto?

La expresión del peli plata fue agria.

-El fue quien presento a la cabeza de piña a Joudaime.

¡Oh! Correría sangre y posiblemente nunca encontrasen el cadáver. Sentía algo de pena por Giotto, ni se había casado y ya iba a ser viudo.

Takeshi esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa que pocos le veían.

-Si hoy empiezan a salir, apuesto que mañana será el día que Reborn y Xanxus empiecen la cacería.

Hayato sonrió de lado. He ahí por qué Takeshi le gustaba.

-Aun falta que le diga a G.

El pelinegro entrelazo su mano con la del peliplata, sin importarle que alguien les viera. Si bien su relación no era gritada a los cuatro vientos tampoco era un secreto.

-Y al resto. Asari morirá por probas el filo de su espada. Será divertido.

Pasado unos segundos ambos adolecentes empezaron a formular teorías de la posible muerte de Deamon, todo aquel que les escucho se persigno y rogo no ser víctima de ninguno de los dos chicos.

Aunque ni Takeshi ni Hayato hablaron de la posible reacción del otro primo de Tsuna.

* * *

Iemitsu miro detenidamente el celular en sus manos y la nota que Reborn le dejo.

 _¨Inutil intento de padre, llama a Luce antes del medio día o estás muerto._

 _Psdta. Estas muerto si te quejas con ella._

 _Atte. Tu sexy y encantador hermano mayor.¨_

Las palabras emotivas de Reborn siempre eran alentadoras.

El rubio suspiro.

Era ahora o nunca. Marco el número de su hermana quien, aunque no lo pareciese era uno de los puntos débiles de Reborn y uno de los mejores escudos contra este.

 _Ring_. No contestes.

 _Ring_. Luce me va matar.

 _Ring_. No contestes.

-Estas en problemas, _fratello_.

Un escalofrio recorrió la espalda del rubio. _Merda_. Luce sonaba molesta.

Iemitsu soltó un suspiro.

-Lo se, Luce. Reborn ya me regaño. –Inconscientemente Iemitso se cogió el brazo herido.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio que si el rubio no conociese a su hermana hubiese jurado que esta había colgado.

-Lo siento tanto, cariño. Espero que no fuese muy duro contigo.

Iemitsu se revolvió los cabellos.

-No suenas muy sentida. –Para nada, Luce sonaba más divertida que otra cosa.

El rubio pudo escuchar la risa cantarina de Luce. Si, no estaba nada sentida.

-Upsi. Sabes que te lo mereces ¿cierto?

 _¨¡¿Cariño?!¡¿estás bien?!¡¿a que hora regresas de tu conferencia?!¡¿comiste?!¨_

Si, era más bajo que una cucaracha. No, era aun mas bajo que eso. Era lo mas bajo de lo bajo.

-He sido un idiota con Nana.

-Es bueno que lo reconozcas.

Iemitsu siempre amo a Nana más que a nada y que a nadie por lo mismo le era sumamente increíble el hecho de que hubiese hecho lo que hizo. El fin no siempre justificaba los medios.

-La compensare. – Movería cielo y tierra para que su esposa volviese a estar feliz.

-Espero que esto no vuelva a suceder, Iemitsu.

El mencionado trago seco. La amenaza en la voz de Luce era prácticamente palpable. El rubio estaba seguro de que su hermana tenía el ceño fruncido en aquel momento.

Luce podía ser igual o más temible que Reborn cuando quería. Y luego decían que no se parecían.

-No, Luce. No dejare a Nana bajo ningún motivo, de nuevo.

-Buen chico. –Iemitsu se relajó un poco. –¿Y como lo están haciendo mis sobrinos?

El rubio no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza el celular.

-Bastante bien al parecer. Deberías preguntarle Reborn, el parece conocerles mejor que yo.

-Aquello también es tu culpa.– En esta ocacion la voz de Luce no sonó a reproche sino más bien a la constatación de un hecho.

-Si. –¿Qué más podía decir cuando era cierto? –¿Cuándo se me fue todo a pique?

El suspiro cansado de Luce fue suave y lánguido. Ya habían tenido aquella conversación en muchas ocasiones. Mas de las que cualquiera de los dos quisieran admitir.

-Los niños nunca fueron tu fuerte.

-Lo sé, pero..– ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba cuando todo lo que el dia anterior le sacaron en cara era cierto?

-¿Pero?

-Pensé que con mis hijos sería diferente. – Cuando Nana le dijo que iban a tener a Giotto de verdad creyó que iba a ser diferente, que sería un buen padre.

-Algunas cosas simplemente no funcionan.

Y vaya que no funcionaron.

Iemitsu soltó un suspiro cansando y por un momento contemplo sus decisiones pasadas, no fueron las mejores, pero tampoco se arrepentía de ninguna. Bueno, si se arrepentía del alguna.

Era mejor olvidarse de ello.

Puede que Iemitsu no pudiese ver a su hermana, pero esta tenía una sonrisa triste.

El rubio se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Y tus hijos?

-Uni va mejorando en sus clases de pintura, aunque me gustaría que dejase sus pinceles fuera de mi área de trabajo.

-No suenas molesta.

-¿Debería estarlo? Me encanta que haga algo que le guste.

Iemitsu aun podía recordar a su sobrina pidiéndole que posase para un retrato, era bastante dulce y un vivo retrato de su madre, al menos en lo físico ya que la pequeña Uni no había sacado casi nada del temperamento Vongola.

-¿Y Byakuran?

Por un rato se extendió un silencio expectante en la línea.

-El..–Luce se aclaró la garganta.– extraña a Tsuna.

Iemitsu apretó los puños.

-Lo se. –Byakuran era una de las razones por las que quería a Tsuna devuelta en Italia. No era bueno separarles por mucho. –¿Termino el libro que le dio Reborn?

Iemitsu tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Le queda un capitulo, luego de eso no tendrá muchas razones para cumplir su parte del trato.

Merda. Aquello no era bueno.

-Mi Tsuna tuna aun no lo termina, al menos eso creo.

-Le faltan algunos capítulos, eso fue lo que Reborn me dijo.

Al menos eso era un alivio en el mar creciente de preocupaciones.

-Desearía que ni Byakuran ni mi Tsuna tuna se hubiesen encaprichado tanto.

Si solo las cosas se hubiesen dado diferente, no. No podía culpar al pasado. El hecho que Nana enfermase y que el esposo de una embarazada Luce falleciese. Eran sucesos que no podían cambiarse.

-Fue nuestra culpa, Iemitsu.–El mencionado no pudo más que aceptar aquello.– Si no hubiésemos dejado tanto en Reborn, las cosas no hubiesen salido de ese modo.

Y era cierto. Iemitsu aun podía recordar la desesperación de aquel tiempo. Lo destrozada que estuvo Luce por la pérdida de su esposo y la impotencia que el sentía cada día que sujetaba la mano de Nana, en todo momento pensó que la perdía.

-Si, incluso para alguien como él fue difícil. –Reborn, pese a que era como era, cuido de sus hijos y del hijo de Luce.– En aquel tiempo, él fue nuestro único apoyo.

Reborn fue un apoyo al que tanto Luce como él se habían malacostumbrado. Lo que fue algo momentáneo termino siendo una práctica constante. Él se desobligo prácticamente de Giotto y de Tsuna al igual que Luce lo hizo con Byakuran. Ambos habían fallado.

-¿Desearías que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes?

Iemitsu sabía que si seguían con el tema terminaría haciendo llorar a Luce, no quería aquello así que dijo lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza,

-Solo desearía que los chicos Spade se mantuviesen lejos de mis hijos.

Iemitsu escucho la suave risa de su hermana. Su táctica había funcionado, aunque era cierto que quería a sus hijos lo más lejos de los Spade. No le caian para nada bien, menos cuando se enteró que Deamon había desflorado a su hijo mayor.

-Asi que Tsuna-kun ya conoció al hermano de Deamon.

Iemitsu recordó al adolecente con el apiñalado peinado. Sus hijos tenían mal gusto. Primero Giotto se buscaba un melón y ahora Tsuna se conseguía una piña.

-Desafortunadamente, si.

-No fuerces las cosas o saldrán peor que..–Iemitsu fruncio el ceño al escuchar algo de interferencia, la clase de interferencia que solo hacia cierto sobrino adicto a los malvaviscos.

-¿Luce?

Iemitsu se mantuvo en la línea pese a que ya habían pasado seis minutos.

-Byakuran te quiere saludar.

Si el rubio hubiese podido se hubiese negado, pero sabía que no tenía tal opción.

-Hola, Iemitsu~

Al mencionado le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Ya era muy tarde para preguntar, pero, ¿Por qué infundía tan poco respeto en sus sobrinos? Pese a que sabía la respuesta no la acepto.

-Byakuran.

No debía ni extender mucho esa llamada ni dar demasiada información de Tsuna.

-¿Estas con Tsuna-tama?~

¿Es que Byakuran no podía preguntar por el clima?

-No.

Iemitsu casi podía ver el puchero de su sobrino.

-Mooo ¿Cuándo podre verle? –Al parecer Byakuran estaba llegando a su límite, esperaba que Tsuna no estuviese pronto en ese límite– _Mamma_ no me deja ir a verle sin tu permiso o el del _zio_ Reborn~

El rubio contuvo un suspiro de alivio, aún tenían algo de tiempo. Mientras Byakuran no acabara aun el libro, Reborn no daría su brazo a torcer.

-Es demasiado peligroso.

El chasquido de fastidio del menor fue de lo mas claro.

-Tsuna-tama no es de cristal.

-Tampoco es de acero. –¿Cómo nunca estaba Reborn cuando hablaba con Byakuran?–Le pediré a Reborn que lo lleve a verte. –Mas fácil era pedir al cielo que lloviera un año en el desierto. Reborn era uno de los pocos que aun podía dominar a Byakuran.

-No quiero, no será divertido.~ Es mejor si yo voy y le doy una sorpresa a Tsuna-tama~

Pese a la voz de su sobrino era jocosa, Iemitsu sabía que este estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No, Reborn le llevara en unos meses. Sé paciente.

Puede que estuviesen a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero el mayor podía prácticamente ver como el adolecente entrecerraba peligrosamente sus ojos violetas.

-Pronto.

Iemitsu suspiro aliviado, al menos Byakuran no había destruido el celular esta vez.

-¿Iemitsu?

-¿Qué tanto sigue insistiéndote en venir a ver a Tsuna? –La verdadera pregunta era cuanto más resistiría no tomar el primer vuelo a Namimori.

Luce dudo por un segundo. Si bien ya había hablado con Reborn sobre el asunto también tenía que informar a Iemitsu, ya que fuera de todo este aún era el padre de Tsuna.

-Cada dia y a todas horas desde que casi termina el libro.

Luce no podía tener ni un desayuno sin que su hijo tocase el tema, las evasiones ya no funcionaban como antes y los distractivos se le agotaban.

-Admiro tu fortaleza mental. –Iemitsu de verdad lo hacía. Pese a que Byakuran era joven sabia como manipular a su antojo a varios adultos, mas aun a las personas de su edad.

-Se está volviendo impaciente. –Luce amaba a su hijo pero también sabía que este era impaciente y caprichoso, mas aun cuando se trataba de Tsuna.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Se lo dije a Reborn.

Iemitsu sabía que si Reborn no se lo había comentado, era por un buen motivo.

-¿Y?

-Reborn quiere esperar hasta que sea lo último, la distancia les viene bien o al menos eso es lo que él dice pero yo ya no estoy tan segura y creo que el tampoco. –Luce suspiro cansada, todo el asunto la estaba sobre estresando.– Quiere ver a Tsuna, las llamadas ya no son suficiente para él.

-Tenemos que terminar con esto.

-¿Enserio crees que no lo he intentado?

-No es lo que quería decir.

-Lo se, es solo que he intentado todo, pero nada funciona.

Las cosas se estaban yendo a pique, otra vez. Y esta vez, ni Luce ni Iemitsu sabían si Reborn podría solucionar sus problemas como en tantas ocasiones anteriores.

Ambos hermanos se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio sopesando sus posibilidades.

Iemitsu miro la pared de fotografías que sus hijos armaban. Las del día anterior aún no habían sido puestas pero sabía cuáles eran los contenidos.

-Por más que odie la idea, mi Tsuna tuna está mostrando interés en el mocoso de los Spade. Eso es una brecha entre ellos.

-¿Lo crees, Iemitsu? ¿De verdad lo crees?

-No. –Seria demasiado bueno para ser verdad. – Tal vez si podemos traer a Byakuran a Namimori, un cambio de aire les puede abrir los ojos, a los dos.

Aquello era más un vago pensamiento dicho en voz alta.

-¡Basta, Iemitsu! Deja a tus hijos ser felices, se que los Spade no te caen bien pero eso ya es pasado. No podemos meternos en la vida de nuestros hijos de esta forma. Mucho menos dejar que Byakuran y Tsuna se involucren más.

El tono exasperado de Luce le dijo a Iemitsu que la había jodido, otra vez. Mejor dejaba a sus hijos ir a su propio ritmo y tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Les dejare ser.

Por la línea de la llamada se escuchó a Luce respirar aliviada.

-¿Iemitsu?

-¿Si?

-Espero que no hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas.

-Yo también. –Enserio lo esperaba.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**

?


End file.
